The Return of the Wolf
by Captainfredrickwentworth
Summary: Rose walks out of Torchwood late one night to find an old friend waiting for her. This friend helps her to go back in time and relive her life with the Doctor, but as always there is a catch. If Rose doesn't make it past the Battle of Canary Wharf her universe will be destroyed and the man she loves will die.
1. An Old Friend

**Hello again! New story, fresh start, keen as anything! Alright this is the little teaser if you like, for my new story 'The Return of the Wolf' Very excited. Hope you guys like the general idea. Thanks for your continued feed back on 'Human Nature with a twist' and thank you to the person who reviewed my other fluffy story 'Where we left off'. Please tell me if you like the idea, enjoy :)**

Rose walked around the dark car park behind Torchwood, it had been a long day and she didn't feel like they'd accomplished anything.

A shadow near her car made her stop dead "Hello? I swear if someone's mucking about".

A figure appeared next to the car still in the shadows "Is that you Jake? I've had just about enough of you and Mickey alright?"

"Hello Rosie" said a very familiar voice.

"Jack?" she asked bewildered "Jack is that you?"

He stepped into the light and his now visible grin widened "Been a while". He looked exactly the same as he always had on their adventures together, same coat, same pants, and same haircut.

"Oh Jack you nearly gave me a heart attack, what are you doing here?" she ran to give him a hug.

He spun her around then sat her down "Well Rose you'll be happy to know I'm here to help you".

"How are you gonna do that then?" she asked grinning at him. It was the first time in months that she'd ever felt truly happy.

Jack's face got serious "I'm going to send you back Rosie".

She stared up at him "How, Jack how did you even get here?" she'd been too busy being excited to see her friend that she'd never even thought about the impossibility of him being there.

"That is a very long story, come on I'll shout you a coffee".

The diner they went to was small but homey, back in her own world Rose had come to it for her very first date with the Doctor when they had chips.

"Ok Rose, here's the thing. I've travelled across dimensions to get to you, you know I wouldn't do that unless it was one hundred per cent necessary" she nodded in agreement "It's very dangerous but we need you back".

"What do you mean we? Do you mean the Doctor, was he with you?"

"No Rose, he's got a companion and is travelling the universe again". He noticed the pained expression on Rose's face "I'm sorry to put it like that but in his eyes he has to move on, like he always does".

"No don't worry I get it" said Rose trying to fake a smile.

"If it's any consolation to you she's not as pretty as you and he's totally not interested in her" said Jack sipping his hot coffee.

Rose smiled, it was genuine this time and Jack felt a little more relaxed "So why are you taking me back, if he's moved on what use would he have for me?"

"Well, you see Rose when you were taken to this universe and you were trapped the universe had to try and fill the hole that you left".

"What do you mean? People die every day Jack and it doesn't make a shred of difference".

"But you didn't die Rose and you aren't just a normal person, you are the Bad Wolf, the one, the only, you are one of a kind, there is no other Rose Tyler in any other universe because you were meant for something greater".

"What do you mean greater? Am I supposed to live amongst all galaxies as some kind of superhuman or something?" she snorted.

Jack nodded and she looked at him with her eyebrows raised "Yeah pretty much, you, like the Doctor, were meant to shine high over the galaxies, ancient and forever".

"Jack I'm not forever" she said gesturing to a bandage on her arm "Nearly cut the femoral artery, I nearly bled out and you're telling me I'm supposed to last forever".

"You haven't heard the rest of my plan yet" said Jack patting her hand "Rose, I'm going to send you back".

"What do you mean back?"

"Back in time to when you first met the Doctor".

"But why? I don't wanna see it".

"Not to see it you goose, to live it. I can physically take you and put you in your true place as Rose Tyler, the Doctor's companion".

"But won't I be interrupting the past version of me?"

"You're the Bad Wolf, if this goes to plan the past version of you will still live the same life and live to do it again as you will soon".

"But how is that possible?"

"It complicated Rosie, really complicated, the point is if I send you back there and you live through that life again, when it comes to Bad Wolf you'll actually absorb it properly, he'll still try to save you and he'll still regenerate into the pretty boy but you will be powerful, very powerful".

"So I go through all of it again with him and I'll become powerful after Bad Wolf".

"Pretty much yeah, but you can't let him know until after you've succeeded in avoiding the whole Battle of Canary Warf incident".

"So if I do this I will live forever?"

"Not forever, you'll be truly bonded with the TARDIS then, you'll live as long as it does, which I might add is as long as the Doctor does".

"So forever" Rose repeated grinning "So if I do this what do you get out of it?"

"Our universe had got a big hole in it Rose, literally a black hole is endangering many of the planets and the Doctor doesn't know anything about it".

"How can he not know about it?"

"He is trying to avoid even thinking about you Rose, it doesn't work very well for him but he tries, that hole is the space you left in the universe, Bad Wolf is important and if you succeed in avoiding Canary Warf the hole will patch itself up and the universe will be able to move forward".

"So let's see, you're proposing I go back in time and relive my life with the man I love and become practically immortal and you are going to help me in order to save the universe".

Jack nodded grinning "I thought that would sound pretty good to you, but there are rules Rosie".

"Then let's hear them".

"You can't let him know that you are reliving things, don't make it obvious that you know what's going to happen and Rosie please don't snog him the moment you see him again, it might not go down too well as a first impression".

"Depends how good you think I can snog" she said cheekily.

Jack laughed with her for a moment but then became serious "But seriously don't do anything too rash and don't rush the relationship between the two of you".

Rose nodded slowly "I'll try my best".

"So you're in?"

Rose laughed "Are you kidding Jack this is the best thing I could possibly have imagined happening".

"Great" he hugged her from across the table "Come on this calls for something a little bit stronger". He took her hand and led her across the road to the bar. "A toast to the Big Bad Wolf".

"Who are you calling big mister?" she asked punching him on the arm.

He faked pain "Come on seriously toast with me".

"Oh alright then, to the Doctor".

"Oh Rose I don't want to rain on your parade but I do have to warn you what will happen if you don't succeed".

"Why? What will happen?"

"Well the universe will collapse on itself and…I'm sorry Rose but the Doctor will die".

"What?" she spluttered spilling a few drops of her champagne.

"He'll die, the Bad Wolf is still inside him as well and if the universe tries to flush the remains out of its system he'll be sucked in as well, there's no way he can avoid it".

"But he's a time lord, his people invented black holes".

"They didn't however invent the Bad Wolf and that is what will happen".

"Well then since you've officially rained on my parade shall we get to it then?"

"I think you'll need a good night's sleep first, I'll come to your apartment in the morning".

**Please tell me what you think. I started writing and the whole black hole thing just flowed out. I hope its a good idea, I mean I thought it fitted perfectly but that's just me :P Anyway next chapter is in progress, must return to it :)**


	2. Back in the year 5 Billion

**Ok here it is, please don't judge it just yet I know these first couple of chapters might be a bit dodgy maybe but it surprised me how difficult it is to do this properly. I have just finished chapter three this morning and it'll probably be up soon but I'm not entirely happy with it yet so if it does end up being posted today then at least you'll know i'm not happy with it. Ok here goes, his was far more difficult then my other stories. Enjoy :) Please feel free to review and message me if you have a question about this that doesn't make sense to you. Most questions will most likely be explained in future chapters but so I might not be able to give you too many 'Spoilers'. P.S this chapter has alcoholic references.**

In the morning Rose was in the shower nursing a bad hangover when she heard a knock at the door. It sounded like someone was banging a bass drum right beside her head. "Alright, alright" she said slipping on a dressing gown and walking to the door. She opened it to reveal Jack who looked at her pityingly.

"Nice night you had?"

"Yeah I really shouldn't have had that bottle of rum".

"You drank a whole bottle?!" he asked incredulously.

"No don't be stupid that would kill me. No I just had what was left in the bottle".

"And how much was that?"

"Only a couple of inches" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Are you sure that's all you had?"

"Ok maybe I cracked open a bottle of wine afterwards, seriously what do you expect when you tell me I get a chance to see the Doctor again then say if I fail he'll die".

"I was telling you the truth and I didn't think you resorted to alcohol anyway".

"Like you can talk Jack" she said trying to smack him on the arm but missing "I don't usually anyway, it's awful stuff most of it, and the stuff that was here is mum's for when she comes to stay over".

"Are you prepared to leave them here? Your family?"

"If I'm going to live forever then it wouldn't be fair anyway" she said trying to sound dismissive.

"But that's your choice Rose; you can stay and live a normal life or come back and live a life with the Doctor for as long as you both shall live".

"You make it sound like I'm marrying him".

"Well you never know one day, after a couple of thousand years he might work up the courage to ask you".

"Oh ha-ha Jack you do realise he never even told me he loved me right?"

"I'm aware of that, I am also aware that he really wanted to and was about to say so, now come on Rose go and get dressed then we can head for the pods".

"Pods?" asked Rose picking up an outfit from her neatly folded pile on the lounge.

"Yeah well you didn't think I'd travel without a ship, that's dangerous".

"I get ya" she said moving to the bedroom "Feel free to put some music on or something while you wait".

Jack moved over to the remote and turned on the music player, Brittany Spears 'Toxic' rang out and Jack chuckled "Very fitting" he said nodding to the music. She was finished in what seemed like a matter of seconds "That was quick".

"I'm sorry if this song brings back good memories" said Rose defensively.

"Nice outfit, too bad the old man already has your heart Rosie, you look fantastic".

"Don't call him an old man" she said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Come on Rose he's over nine hundred years old, and have you seen what he used to look like. Trust me he's an old man".

"Well you can't deny he's the best looking old man you've ever met".

"Oh yes of course" said Jack moving towards the door "Don't bring too much stuff unless you really need it, I'll have the stuff beamed into the room that will soon become yours again in the TARDIS".

"You are fantastic Jack" she said hugging him and planting a kiss on his cheek "I've got all the stuff I need. By the way how could you beam stuff into the TARDIS?"

"Oh I have secrets Rose, but you'll just have to wait until they are revealed".

"So will you know me the first time I meet you?"

"Oh yes that was the other thing I meant to say, yes I will, isn't that great?!"

"Yeah great" she said grinning "You'll have to do some acting".

"I am a superb actor actually, ah here they are" he said pointing to two identical space crafts that looked like small rockets "Yours will connect to the underside of mine when I take off then I can just drop you off at your destination".

"Ok and where is my destination or when is my destination I should ask".

"Well if I get it right you will arrive in the room you went off to on platform one when you were upset".

"Ah that little observation deck" said Rose "But why aren't I going back to the very start?"

"I couldn't go back that far sorry, it's very hard to do this reliving your own timeline thing, it uses a lot of power but more than that I can't say sorry, you know secrets".

She rolled her eyes "So will I be able to talk you before I meet you, do you have like a phone or something".

"Oh you'll hear me, I'm going to be watching over you the whole time and if you do anything that I believe is rash then you'll hear me speak to you, but it will be in your mind so don't go replying to me out loud".

"So I won't be hearing from you much, what you think is rash is everyone else's suicide".

He laughed "Enough teasing, now get in the pod Miss Tyler".

"As you command Captain, and thanks Jack" said Rose when he offered her a hand to get into the pod.

"Rose I'd do this even if it didn't help the universe; to see you both happy again would be worth it". Jack went over to his own pod and started it up, almost immediately after, Rose's started up as well. Jack flew into the air and did a loop back to pick up Rose on the bottom of his pod. Rose heard a thump and soon she was soaring through the air and up into space beneath Jack's pod.

_'I'm sorry if this gets a little bumpy'_ said Jacks voice in her head.

_'It's ok'_ she replied 'I'm used to the TARDIS'.

When the time vortex was spinning around them Rose noticed how beautiful it really was, she hadn't really seen much of the actual thing she she'd been travelling in the TARDIS.

_'Careful Rosie you'll go mad looking at that thing too long, oh wait…'_

_'Oh shut up you, I am not mad!'_ she responded as angrily as she could in her head.

_'We're approaching platform one Rosie, good luck and remember if you need help I'll always be watching'._

_'Thanks again Jack'._

Rose felt as though she'd been having a very vivid dream, she lifted her head to see the destruction of Earth in front of her. "Oh this is too weird" she said aloud. She also noticed the pod had disappeared around her, no doubt one of Jack's tricks. At that moment the Doctor walked in and she had to stop herself from hugging him. It had been a while since she'd seen this Doctor; he was just as she remembered him, all leather and ears.

He came and sat down right beside her "Hi, what'd you think then?"

Rose struggled to find her voice "Great yeah" she forced out "I'm fine".

He looked at her expectantly and she had to think of what she could have said next "They're just so alien aren't they, the aliens".

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South" he joked.

"Where are you from?" she asked knowing what he was going to say.

"All over the place" he said dismissively.

Rose was about to protest but she heard a voice in her head _'Don't push it Rosie'_ said Jack warningly and she rolled her eyes. "So why can I hear English, when they speak, it's English, all English".

"The TARDIS translates it all for you, when you speak to them you're really speaking their language, The TARDIS gets inside your brain see".

'Ha no kidding' she thought to herself and she was pretty sure she heard Jack chuckle "So it's inside my brain?"

"Well in a good way".

"Well as long as it doesn't start actually turning me into an alien I see no harm in it".

"That's good then" he said beaming.

"So what kind of alien are you?" she asked feeling better about the calmness of the situation this time.

"I'm a timelord" he said almost instantly which shocked Rose.

"They sound impressive" she tried to keep him from bubbling over like last time.

"Yeah" he said walking down the steps to look out the window "Yeah they are".

"What planet did you're species come from originally?" she knew she was reaching her limits asking such personal questions.

"Does it matter?" he asked and she could feel that tension building up again.

"No I suppose not, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to tell me".

"Thank you for not insisting" he said smiling at her.

"Well I can't exactly argue with the designated driver, besides it's your business, not mine".

"No service?" he asked noticing her holding her phone up in the air.

"You think?" she asked sarcastically.

"I tell you what, with a little bit of jiggery-pokery". He said taking her phone and pulling of the back.

"Is that a technical term, jiggery-pokery?"

"Yeah I came first in jiggery-pokery what about you?"

"Nah failed hullabaloo" she repeated the same joke as last time _'Rose that was seriously lame'_ said Jack whingeing _'Shut up'_ and he fell silent.

He handed her the phone back "There you go".

She took it and called her mum's number "Mum" she said a little more emotionally then she should have.

The Doctor listened to the conversation, Rose had been a great deal more relaxed in that room then she had been the whole time on platform one which struck him as odd, but he pushed the thought aside. Here was an innocent girl who had no idea of the horrors of his past, she would accept him and be kind to him instead of pushing him away. He feared the day that the truth would come out, he was certain that she'd want to go home and he would be alone.

"Think that's amazing you ought to see the bill" he joked.

"Thank you Doctor, you really are amazing".

He grinned at her and she was about to speak before the platform shuddered. "That's not supposed to happen" he said enthusiastically, getting up and moving out of the room leaving her to follow him.

A voice rang over the intercom "Gravity pockets?" asked Rose after the voice had finished.

"Yeah, space turbulence, but that wasn't a gravity pocket I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that, what do you think Jabe? The engines have picked up, is that dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal in makes no sense to me".

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know but the maintenance duct is right behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife".

"Well she's not my wife".

"Partner?"

"We're just friends" said Rose interrupting the conversation. She really didn't want to be called a prostitute again "Anyway you two go check it out and I'll go mingle, alright?"

"Don't start a fight" said the Doctor teasingly.

Rose grinned and walked away, she had every intension of starting a fight with Cassandra but she couldn't, not yet.

She wandered through the guests; close to the face of Boe _'Hello Rosie'_ said a voice in her head. She whipped around and stared at the head "You've gotta be kidding me right?"

_'What did I say about talking out loud?'_ said the voice in her head and the face smiled.

_'Sorry, but you're kidding me right, this is the first time I met you? And 'this' is what you become?'_

_'Yes Rose, but I can't talk to you long, when I talk to you here it compresses the past version of me that is helping you, you better go and talk to Cassandra, I'll be in your head the whole time don't worry'._

'_Thanks Jack'_ she moved along to where Cassandra was watching the Earth burn.

_'Did you see what I'm going to become? Seriously, I won't be able to do anything if I'm just a head'._

Rose chuckled _'Well at least you don't have to worry about clothes, but it does surprise me that you became a head'._

_'I need my body Rose!'_

_'Ha-ha I don't want to know now shut up while I talk to Michael Jackson over here'._

Jack fell silent and she walked over to stand beside Cassandra "Soon the sun will blossom into a red giant and my home will die" said Cassandra dramatically "That's where I used to live when I was a little boy down there, mummy and daddy had a house built into the side of the Los Angeles crevasse, ah we'd have such fun".

"But you're not technically the last human are you?"

"There are others but they chose to 'mingle' I am the last pure human, they call themselves new humans and proto humans and digi humans but you know what I call them, mongrels".

"Right and you stayed behind".

"I kept myself pure".

"How many operations have you had?"

"Seven hundred and eight, next week it's seven hundred and nine I'm having my blood bleached, is that why you wanted a word, you could be flatter, you've got a little bit of a chin poking out".

Rose laughed "And you've got a bad attitude, I'd rather die than be like you a bitchy trampoline".

"Oh well what do you know?"

"I was born on that planet and so was my mum and so was my dad, so that makes me officially the last human being in the room Cassandra because you're not human, your skin, lipstick and skin".

Rose walked away from her angrily, she thought she might stay calm for the second time but not with Cassandra, she provoked such a fury inside her that she couldn't help._ 'She's gonna be determined to take over your body when she gets the chance Rose'._

_'Well so what I survived it didn't I and I might even be able to avoid it'._

_'I don't think you can avoid it, it is important you know, and this time you'll be able to tell what's happening'._

_'Why is it so important?'_

_'Well…while Cassandra was inside your body she may have made out with the Doctor'._

_'What? My Doctor?'_

_'Yes ok and he liked it, he thought it was you…uh just watch when it comes to it, he liked it a LOT'._

_'That's enough from you now shut up Jack'._

_'Just one more thing, don't leave this room unless you want to be stuck in that room with the sun disintegrating everything'._

_'Ah yeah probably best to avoid that thanks Jack'._

Rose wandered around with the guess listening to their conversations about things she'd obviously never heard of. "The Earth is burning, come gather bid farewell to the cradle of civilisation, let us mourn her with a traditional ballad" said Cassandra dramatically.  
Brittany Spears toxic sang from the duke box and Rose rolled her eyes_ 'I thought you said this song brought back 'happy' memories'._

_'Well any memory is better than none'._

_'Isn't that painful?'_

_'Not anymore it isn't, now where's the Doctor?'_

_'He's with Jabe trying to stop the ship from frying itself'._

_'Right and I'm guessing he'll have more time now that he doesn't have to rescue me'._

Just at that moment the Doctor returned with Jabe "The metal machine confirms, the spiders have infiltrated the whole of platform one" said Jabe but Rose wasn't really listening.

"Are you alright?" he asked the Doctor running over to meet them.

"Yeah fantastic" he said smiling.

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code warp" said Cassandra "Moisturise me, Moisturise me".

The Doctor took the spider from Jabe's hand "Summon the steward" said the blue alien whose name Rose couldn't even remember.

"I'm afraid the steward is dead" said Jabe gravely, causing the aliens to gasp in horror.

"Who killed him?" asked the same blue alien.

"This whole event was sponsored by the face of Boe, he invited us" said Cassandra automatically.

The face of Boe shock his head_ 'Can you believe that vile piece of skin is trying to blame me?!_'

Rose tried not to laugh out loud_ 'Well you did sponsor it'._

_'Yeah but she knows it wasn't me!'_

_'Don't worry she'll get hers'._

_'She better'._

The Doctor was looking at Rose, she suddenly stopped smiling and tried to act concerned _'Does he think I'm insane now?'_

_'No, he knows I…the face of Boe can speak in people's heads, he probably thinks I'm talking to you, which technically he's right'._

"Easy way to find out, someone brought the little pet on board, let's send him back to master" said the Doctor dropping his eyes from Rose and placing the spider on the floor.

It walked straight over to Cassandra whose eyes flickered to the right. _'That spider was clever, it knew her straight away'._

_'Yeah but she told it to go to them instead'_. The spider made its way over to the adherence of the repeated meme.

"The adherence of the repeated meme" spat Cassandra in disgust.

Rose raised her eyebrows at her and walked over to the hooded creatures, the Doctor caught her drift and walked over to them as well "That's all very well and obvious but if you stop and think about it, a repeated meme is just an idea, and that's all they are, an idea".

Rose loved it when he got all dramatic; he ripped the arm off the meme and pulled on one of the cords. The whole group of hooded figures fell to the ground in heaps of material. "Remote control droids, a nice little cover for the real trouble maker, go on Jimbo" he said nudging the spider "Go home".

The spider headed straight back to Cassandra "I bet you were the school squat and never got kissed" she spat at him.

_'Ha-ha funny'_ said Jack in Rose's head.

_'How's that funny?'_

_'Well she takes over your body later and kisses him doesn't she?'_

_'Yeah but that's the new Doctor'._

_'Still the same person'._

_'Yeah but he looks different'._

_'Are you saying you don't like the look of this one?'_

_'No but have you seen the new one's hair'?!'_

_'I can't disagree with that'._

"Rose? Rose?!" said a voice beside her, when she came back to her senses she was standing in the TARDIS beside the console.

"What?" she asked totally confused.

"Are you alright?" asked the Doctor thinking she was just responding to him.

"Yeah I'm fine".

"I know it was a bit hard back there, but people die that's just what happens".

_'Um Jack what just happened? Did…did someone die?'_

_'I'm so sorry Rose there was a skip in the timeline'._

_'What do you mean a skip?'_

_'Well there was a glitch and the past version of you took over for a while'._

_'So I was like unconscious so the other version of me took over, so I would have been all annoying and whiney again?'_

_'He doesn't find you annoying, but yes you missed the rest of your time on platform one'._

_'So Jabe…'_

_'She died I'm sorry'_

_'I really wanted to save her this time'._

_'I know but there's nothing we can do about it now'._

"I'm so sorry about Jabe" blurted out Rose.

"I know you are, so am I, she was…special".

"She was nice".

"Yeah well no time to dwell on things, I think I better take you back".

"What forever?"

"No, well only if you want to stay there".

"No I want to come with you".

"Then let's just go and visit London then".

The TARDIS materialised in the street, "Incredible".

"You think it'll last forever, the people, the cars, the concrete, but it won't as one day it's all gone, even the sky" he paused "My planets gone, it's dead, it burned like the Earth, it's just rocks and dust, before it's time".

Rose looked up at him sadly "I'm so sorry" she said giving him a hug.

He was surprised to feel her arms around him but hugged her back. "What happened to it?" she asked resting her head against his chest.

"There was a war and we lost" his blue eyes were piercing.

"A war with who?"

The Doctor just stared ahead "What about your people?" she continued quickly, not wanting to dwell on the Daleks.  
"I'm a timelord as I said before; I'm the last of the timelords, they're all gone, I'm the only survivor, I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else".

"There's me" she said smiling up at him hopefully.

"You've seen how dangerous it is, are you really sure you want to come with me?"

"I'm sure" she said trailing off distracted "Can you smell chips?"

"Yeah" he said laughing at her "Yeah".

"I want chips".

"Me too" he said grinning.

"Alright then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is and you can pay".

He shook his head "No money".

"What sort of date are you?" she said shaking her head "Come then timelord, chips are on me, only got five billion years til the shops close".

He chuckled and she heard Jack complain in her head _'Seriously? Again with the lame jokes'._

_'Shut up you, he loves em'._

_'You don't know that'._

_'Well he laughed'._

_'He was being polite'._

_'Listen if you're not happy you can always stop watching'._

_'I actually can't you're stuck with me'._

_'What about when I meet you'._

_'You'll still hear me; but I'll talk through the past versions body as well though'._

_'This is so confusing'._

_'Well pretty much any time you meet me I'll know you, now stop talking to me and enjoy your date'._

_'Cheers Jack'._

**Ok so that's the first proper episode, i don't know if there'll be any more time skips or not but we'll see. I'm enjoying writing the next couple of chapters more actually so i hope you won't be disappointed with them when i upload them. Thank you as always :)**


	3. Cardiff 1869

**Hey again, so I know this isn't that fantastic, I mean if you think it's good then that's fantastic but i'm not really that happy with it. Anyway I'm really enjoying writing the next couple of episodes, the first couple I guess are a bit meh for me because I have seen them way too many times, so bear with me and I hope hope you enjoy. :)**

Rose woke up in her room in the TARDIS and got out of bed slowly _'Well good morning sleepy head'._

_'Do you ever sleep?'_

_'Nope while you're in your past my time is frozen, I've got nothing do to but watch you, you have some very, very soppy dreams by the way'._

_'You would too if you'd had to say goodbye to'-_

_'The love of your life I know now get dressed you, Cardiff, 1869 awaits you'._

_'How do you know all this?'_

_'I've got it all written down in front of me'._

_'What do you mean in front of you?'_

_'Just get moving will you'._

Rose made her way out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where the Doctor was eating a frozen banana. "Uh morning" she said frowning at the banana.

"Morning, you don't like bananas?"

"No bananas are great but why did you freeze it?"

"Oh come on, you've never had a frozen banana?"

"I can't say I have no".

"Go on try one, here's plenty in the freezer" he grinned enthusiastically.

Rose crossed to the freezer and opened it, inside were a few packets of frozen vegetables and meat but these were almost covered entirely by frozen bananas wrapped in cling wrap. "Wow, you really do love bananas".

"Banana's, Rose Tyler are fantastic now try it".

She picked out a small banana and sat down opposite him at the table. She wondered why she'd never found his banana stash before but it wasn't really important so she let It go. He watched her unwrap the banana and take the first bite.

She looked up to see him watching her expectantly, the banana really wasn't too bad "It's alright, bit cold on my teeth but other than that".

He shook his head at her "You humans and your sensitive teeth".

She laughed "You with your superior timelord physiology". As soon as she said it she knew she shouldn't have.

He looked at her curiously, she was different somehow, on the observation deck she'd changed and then she changed again. She'd looked almost confused when he told her to stay with the others while he and Jabe went again to fix the ship, it was like she wasn't supposed to be there and it was doing her head in, but after they were back in the TARDIS she'd been fine again, totally relaxed, in fact maybe a little too relaxed. He couldn't work it out what her problem was, sometimes she was happy even too happy, and then sometimes he caught her staring into space oblivious of her surroundings. She was a mystery he was keen to solve.

"I think I'll take this banana to go so I can get ready" she said standing up and walking to the doorway.

"Get ready for what?"

"Well I know you can't sit around all day" said Rose grinning.

"True" he admitted nodding "Alright and don't take too long".

When Rose had showered the Doctor was already waiting in the console room "Alright then let's go, you've seen the future now let's have a look at the past, how's eighteen sixty sound?"

"What happens in eighteen sixty?"

"I dunno, let's find out".

Rose laughed "You're an absolute nutter you are".

He pretended to be upset "That's not very nice" he said pressing buttons and pulling levers. The TARDIS rattled and shook violently knocking them over "Alright Naples, December twenty fourth, eighteen sixty" he said between laughs.

Rose stood up raced towards the door "So it's Christmas out there!"

"Hang on where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh right changing, I almost forgot about that".

"Yeah, do you know where the wardrobe is?" he asked jokingly.

She shrugged; of course she knew where it was "I'll find it eventually".

He laughed and gave her the same fast directions he'd given her last time and she ran off through the TARDIS. _'How did you remember that?'_

_'Well to be honest I got lost the first time'._

She could hear him laughing _'Now jack can you maybe give me a bit of privacy for a moment you know like you did in the shower'._

_'Oh yeah sure, I'll go check on the old man'._

Rose crossed over to the rack where she knew the dress was and picked it up eagerly. She changed quickly knowing that both Jack and the Doctor were going to be waiting for her.

When she arrived back in the console room the Doctor was busy fixing something. She rolled her eyes; he always did that when he was waiting on something. He looked up when she arrived.

"Blimmey" he exclaimed standing up.

"Don't laugh" she chuckled.

"You look beautiful". There is was, the very first time she ever felt like there might be something between them. Even now when she knew that there would be, on her part at least, she was blushing and grinning like an idiot "Considering".

Then there was that part, it may have put her out a bit the first time but this time she knew he was covering his tracks. "Considering what?"

"That you're human".

"Excuse me mister you look the same as a human so I think that really you were paying me a compliment but then had to add that to show that you are a more dominant species".

"So what if I was?" he looked like he was blushing too.

"Don't worry, you don't offend me now come on I would like to go to eighteen sixty" she said rushing to the door.

"Alright calm down" he ran over to catch up with her.

She grinned as she stepped outside into the snow "Are you ready for this?" he asked turning to shut the TARDIS.

She just grinned at him and took the arm he offered her "Here we go, history".

They wandered through the streets, she knew that by this time both of them would have been questioning whether this was actually Naples and took the opportunity to talk to Jack _'Hey Jack'._

_'Well this is a change; you're actually volunteering to talk to me'._

_'Of course I am'._

_'Nice dress by the way, he was totally checking you out'._

Rose blushed and the Doctor glanced at her curiously _'Jack if you keep making me show random emotions he really is gonna think I'm mad'._

_'Then don't listen to me and do your job, quick go he's going to go get the newspaper off that bloke over there now go'._

Rose walked over to the man and got a newspaper, the Doctor read over her shoulder "Cardiff" she said grinning "Nineteen sixty nine".

"I'm sorry I must have got the date a bit wrong".

"No it's fine, I like it".

"You like Cardiff better than Naples?"

"Well I've never been to Naples so I don't know do I?"

They heard screams ringing out into the night and the Doctor chucked the paper aside looking excited "Now that's more like it".

They rushed into the theatre; Rose looked up to see the old lady and the gelth flying around the ceiling. She suddenly felt angry; those creatures were going to kill Gwyneth and Mr Sneed if she couldn't prevent it.

"Fantastic" the Doctor uttered and jumped up onto the stage "Did you see where it came from?"

Rose watched the Doctor talk to Charlie, then suddenly remembering what she had to do she yelled out "Oi, leave her alone! Doctor I'll get em".

She followed Mr Sneed and Gwyneth out of the theatre and over to their cart "What are you doing?!"

"Oh it's a tragedy Miss, don't worry just let me and the Master deal with it, fact is this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary".

Rose pushed past her and touched the old woman's face "It's cold, she's dead. What did you do to her?" She braced herself and allowed Mr Sneed to knock her out.

_'Hello again Rosie'._

_'Can you tell me something Jack?'_

_'Depends what it is'._

_'When does the Doctor actually start loving me, if he does?'_

_'I dunno if I should tell you that one Rosie, I can't tell you in case you mess up the timelines'._

_'Don't you mean mess them up even more? Jack when I blacked out and the past version of me took over she was confused, how are you even going to get the message to her if I keep taking over?'_

_'Don't you see Rose? The past version of you is like an autopilot now, and this is your present'._

_'Wait so it's like the past never happened?'_

_'It will become like that yeah but more like a merge, only a few of us will know my team and me, you and the Doctor'._

_'What so my whole life is being re-written and mixed with my past life? Jack that's really dangerous'._

_'I know Rose that's why I have to watch over you the whole time'._

Rose felt herself being taken out of the cart and Mr Sneed's hands wandered a little _'He is so gross that guy'._

_'You're still going to try to save him though aren't you?'_

_'Probably'._

She woke up on the table next to the bodies of the old lady and the man, the man was already up and coming for her. "Doctor! Somebody let me out of here! Open the door! Somebody!"

She pressed herself against the door and continued to shout, the man grabbed her around the neck but the door sprang open just in time. "I think this is my dance" said the Doctor pulling Rose away from the two corpses and holding her tightly to him.

"We're under some mesmeric influence" Charles was rambling behind them.

"No we're not, the dead are walking" said the Doctor beaming at Rose "Hi".

"Hi" her body was still coursing with adrenaline "Whose you're friend?"

"Charles Dickens".

"Ok then" she turned back to the corpses "What do you want?"

"Open the rift we're dying" said the man with a weird echoic voice "This form cannot sustain, help us". The gelth left the bodies and they crumpled to the ground.

When they were all in the sitting room Rose was yelling at Mr Sneed "First of all you kidnap me, then you drug me and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander you dirty old man".

The Doctor was standing back watching, he grinned when she said that. She was so spiky when she got angry and he liked it. "I will not be spoken to like this" objected Mr Sneed.

"Then you put me in a room full of zombies and if that weren't enough, you swan off and leave me to die, so come on talk!"

"It's not my fault, it's this house!" he yelled back at her "It always had a reputation, haunted".

Rose listened to him tell his little tale; she'd heard it all before anyway. Charles of course was sceptical and the Doctor got impatient with him.

Later in the kitchen Rose helped Gwyneth with the dishes "Please Miss you shouldn't be helping it's not right".

"Don't be daft Sneed works you to death, besides I don't mind doing a bit of work" said Rose, but she still allowed Gwyneth to take the cloth from her "How much do you get paid?"

"Eight pounds a year Miss".

"Eight?"

"I know, I would have been happy with six".

"So did you go to school?"

"Of course I did, what do you think I am, am urchin? I went every Sunday, nice and proper".

"Once a week?"

"We did sums and everything, to honest I hated every second".

Rose laughed "Me too, I used go down to the shops with my mate Shareen and look at boys".

"Oh I don't know about that".

"Oh you know you do, there's someone for you, what about someone who comes to the house?"

"Oh well there is one, the butchers boy, he comes by every Tuesday, such a lovely smile".

"Good smile, nice bum, seriously ask him out, invite him in sometime, you can't waist your life wondering".

Gwyneth was shocked "You really are the strangest young woman".

"Maybe that's a good thing, you need to get out there Gwyneth, here's a whole world of things for you to explore and I think you should start with the butcher's boy".

"Mr Sneed needs me here; he was very kind when my parents were taken by the flu".

"I'm sorry".

"Thank you but I'll be with them again soon, they're waiting for me, maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too".

Rose paused "How did you know my dad was dead?"

"Must have been the Doctor" she said trying to dismiss it but becoming very uncomfortable.

"You can tell things can't you? You can read people".

"Mr Sneed says I talk too much, but don't listen to me I'm just a servant, I'm sure you've got hundreds of servants where you're from".

"No" said Rose laughing and shaking her head "Not where I'm from".

"And you've come such a long way. There is a light surrounding you miss, I'm sorry but it's blinding, I've never seen anything like it, it's so pure, it's love and sacrifice and…pain, oh miss how much it must have hurt you. Your whole past being rewritten and the Doctor's, even his will change and he doesn't even know it, he will die if you don't save him".

"You can see it in me? I will save him though Gwyneth".

"I'm sorry miss, I've had it ever since I was a little girl, my mother said I had the sight she told me to hide it".

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" said the Doctor from the doorway.

"All the time sir, it's so powerful I'm seeing more than I've ever seen before".

"You grew up on top of the rift, you're part of it, and you're the key".

"I tried to make sense of it sir, consulted with spiritualist, table wrappers, all sorts".

"Then you can tell us what to do".

"I'm sorry?"

"We're gonna have a séance" he turned and went back towards the sitting room, Gwyneth went to follow but Rose held her back.

"How much of that did he hear?"

"Don't worry he didn't hear enough to confirm his suspicions".

"He has suspicions? That in itself is enough to worry about".

"Of course he does, intelligent man like him".

"But he can't know, him knowing will be dangerous".

Gwyneth smiled "Don't worry Miss if you do things right he won't find out".

Rose tried to smile back at her but she couldn't help but be worried _'Jack why can't he know before Canary Warf?'_

_'Well apart from the obvious fact that he might try to stop you it's just too dangerous, this whole thing is insanity really, the slightest glitch could cause a Paradox'._

_'What do you mean? I thought that happened when you meet yourself'._

_'Yes it does Rose but in this case you are trampling all over your past self and replacing her bit by bit so really any major change in the timeline to force you down a totally different path could cause the whole thing to shatter'._

_'I really can't handle all of this Jack'._

_'You're doing fine just make it to Bad Wolf and things will become much clearer'._

The Doctor appeared in the doorway again "Are you coming? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said picking up her skirts and walking through into the dining room. He followed her into the room watching her closely, she seemed stirred up about something but he still couldn't understand it. What had Gwyneth said to her that could make her so upset? She'd been in the kitchen a while longer then Gwyneth maybe something else had happened. When he finally pushed the thoughts aside Gwyneth was talking.

"Come now, we must all join hands".

"I can't take part in this" said Charles starting to stand up.

"Oh come on Charles keep an open mind" said Rose before the Doctor could open his mouth.

"I am sorry Miss, but this is the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask séances nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees, this girl knows nothing".

"Charles! Sit down right now and stop being so thick!" Rose yelled.

"You are a most inappropriate young lady" said Charles doing as he was told.

"Yeah maybe but that doesn't mean I don't have authority" she said impatiently. The Doctor was grinning at her, when she met his eyes and a smile quivered on her lips.

Charles didn't speak for the rest of the séance but when the Gelth disappeared he gripped the table tightly "All true, it's all true". The Doctor gave him a small smile as Rose fussed over Gwyneth.

"Doctor, please don't make her do that again".

"She could save their lives Rose".

"Yes but at what cost she could die herself and I'm not gonna let that happen".

"I won't let her die Rose".

"But you can't promise me that she'll live".

"Please miss" said Gwyneth waking up beside her "I want to help my angels".

"You don't understand what could happen if you do this".

"Miss I am well aware of what could happen and I am prepared to do anything to help my angels"

"Are you really aware?" asked Rose looking into her eyes.

"Yes miss" she said staring right back into Rose's eyes.

"You're only seeing what you want to see" muttered Rose under her breath "That's not how things will happen".

"You don't have to do it Gwyneth, not if you don't want to" said the Doctor.

"They've been singing to me ever since I was a child, I'll do anything to help them".

"Alright Mr Sneed we need to find the weakest point of this house, where is the place where most of the ghosts have been seen?"

"That would be the Morgue".

"Fantastic" said Rose sarcastically.

They all made their way down to the Morgue and Rose continued to plead with the Doctor. "The thing is Doctor I know there weren't dead people walking around with ghosts in them in eighteen sixty nine".

"Rose history can be re-written like that" he said clicking his fingers "Your whole world could be re-written".

"And you're gonna risk it? If this changes history so I was never born what are you gonna do?"

"Rose I hardly think it will mean you were never born".

"It might, you don't know that, what would you do if I just disappeared all of a sudden?"

"Rose please" he said stepping closer and speaking softly "Please don't make this a choice between you and them".

Rose sighed "I guess there's no stopping you anyway".

"Just make sure you don't disappear" he said smiling down at her jokingly "I don't think you should be worried at all".

"Doctor I think the room is getting colder" said Charles interrupting their conversation.

"Here they come" said Rose watching as the blue mist started swirling around the room.

"You've come to help!" cried the Gelth "Praise the Doctor, praise him!"

"You can't promise you're not going to hurt her, I know you can't!" yelled Rose.

"Please hurry, so little time, pity the Gelth".

"I'll take you somewhere after the transfer, somewhere you can build proper bodies" said the Doctor stepping forward "This isn't a permanent solution alright?"

"My angels what must I do?"

"Come to us, here beneath the arch".

Gwyneth stepped forward immediately and Rose knew she was gone, she tried not to show this as the bridge was created.

"Yes, that's it come to me, poor lost souls".

"It has begun, the bridge is made" Gwyneth's mouth opened and the blue ghosts started pouring out of it and into the air.

"Rather a lot of them aren't there" said Charles as they all swivelled around to look at the ghosts around them.

"The bridge is open, we descend" said the Gelth transforming into a horrible fiery ghost of a demon.

"You said you were few in number!" yelled Charles over the demonic voice now filling the room.

Mr Sneed commanded for Gwyneth to stop but she didn't reply, he continued to beg her "Mr Sneed get back!" yelled Rose as a corpse came up behind him. Rose felt herself pulled back by the Doctor and he held her tightly, she turned away and she heard the crack of Mr Sneed's neck.

"Are you alright Rose?" asked the Doctor keeping his eyes on the now living corpse of Mr Sneed.

"Uhh…well things could be better" she said as they backed into the little room and shut the door.

The chanting of the Corpses became louder "I pitied you!" yelled the Doctor.

"We don't want your pity" they chanted "We want the world and all its flesh".

"Not while I'm alive".

"Then live no more".

"Are we gonna die Doctor?" asked Rose still slightly panicky despite knowing that Charles was about to return.

"I'm sorry" he said looking at her piercingly.

"It's ok" she said taking his hand and gripping it tightly "We'll go down fighting yeah?"

"Yeah" he said gripping her hand "I'm so glad I met you".

"Yeah me too".

"Doctor, Doctor!" came Charles' yell interrupting their moment "Turn off the flame and up the gas, fill the whole room with gas, Now!"

"What are you doing?"

"Turn up the gas, flood the place!"

"Brilliant, gas!"

"Doctor there's not enough!"

"Plenty more where that came from" he said breaking a pipe and flooding the room with more gas.

The Gelth released control of the bodies and the corpses crumpled to the floor. The Doctor opened the door and stepped out into the room.

"Gwyneth, they aren't angels, they're lying" said the Doctor making his way over to her through the bodies now spread out on the floor "If your mother and father could look down and see this they'd tell you the same".

"I can't breathe" coughed Rose.

"Charles get her out" barked the Doctor.

"I'm not leaving her!" said Rose fighting back "Not again" she mumbled to herself.

"They're too strong".

"Rose's world will not exist if you don't do this now please Gwyneth".

"I can't send them back, but I can hold them, hold them in this place, hold them here" she mumbled pulling out her box of matches "Get out".

"Please! You can't!" shrieked Rose rushing to try and pull her away but the Doctor caught her.

"Rose please leave, I won't leave her now go or you'll choke to death".

Rose and Charles ran out through the house and into the street where fresh snow had fallen. Rose sank down to her knees and sobbed, yet another victim she couldn't save, what was the point of it if she couldn't help people?

"But you are helping people; you're saving the whole universe by doing what you're doing'.

'Oh don't start Jack you know what I mean'.

Jack stayed quiet and watched as the building exploded with the Doctor just out in time. Rose rushed to the Doctor's side as he brushed himself off "Are you ok?" she asked looking up at him with concern.

"I'm so sorry Rose, she was already gone".

Rose shook her head and fought back more tears "She spoke of a boy she liked, he sounded nice, why couldn't she have just survived, she was going to go out into the world and do things".

"I know, I know come here" he said reaching out to pull her into a hug "I should have listened to you".

She shook her head again "I wouldn't have listened to me either" she mumbled into his jumper.

"Come on, let's go"

"What are you gonna do now?" Rose asked Charles while the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS.

"I'm going back to London, I've decided to spend Christmas with my family, this is no time for me to be alone and I must make amends" he said heartily.

"You've cheered up" said the Doctor.

"Exceedingly" replied Charles even more enthusiastically "This morning I thought I knew everything in the world, now I know I just started, I'm inspired I must write about it".

"Do you think that's wise?" asked Rose warningly.

"I shall be subtle at first".

"Go for it Charlie, if anyone can write a good book it's you" said Rose grinning.

"Good luck with it then Charlie boy" said the Doctor stepping into the TARDIS.

"Bye then" smiled Rose, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How modern" he uttered "I don't understand, it what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?"

"In my shed" the Doctor grinned patting the wood.

"Please Doctor, there is one mystery you still have not told me" he paused "My books, do they last?"

"Yes".

"For how long?" he asked a little more excitedly.

"Forever" replied the Doctor. Charles fell silent but a smile was still on his face "Anyway best be leaving come on Rose and goodbye Charlie boy".

"Both of you?" asked Charles astonished.

The Doctor popped his head out "Down boy".

They closed the door behind them and Rose went and sat down against the railing "He never gets to write about it does he?"

"No, he dies next year. Now you Miss Tyler, you never told me you were a fan of Mr Dickens" he said rounding on her.

"I never told you I wasn't either, you just never asked" she grinned. Honestly she'd bought the books in the parallel universe at first it was just for her little memoir collection but then she actually read them and she found them quite enjoyable.

"Let's give him one last surprise shall we?"

The pair watched the man's face as the TARDIS disappeared and Rose couldn't help but laugh "Miss Tyler you do remember how shocked you were when the TARDIS first moved with you in it".

"Yes but it doesn't make other people's reactions any less priceless".

She left the console room, still giggling and went to the library where the Doctor found her later reading one of Charles Dickens' novels. "Did you feel inspired now you've met him?" asked the Doctor jokingly, making her jump.

"Well his books are great aren't they? Anyway I was actually about to put it down, I need to go to bed".

"Alright then have a good sleep, I'm gonna be in here if you need me" he waited til she had left and picked up the novel she had been reading. He lay on the couch and read for a few minutes. It was both a curse and a gift being able to read so fast he was onto the next one in no time. He was just about to pick up his third a few minutes later when he heard a scream.

"Rose!" he yelled rushing to her room. She was writhing and bed and he ran to calm her "Rose, Rose wake up its me, it's the Doctor".  
Rose stopped screaming and opened her eyes quickly "Doctor" she whispered "Are you ok?"

He laughed "Rose I'm fine, you were the one screaming in your sleep. Do you want to tell me about it?" he added hopefully.

"Can you just stay here Doctor?" she asked softly.

"Uh…well I...sure Rose if you need me".

"Thank you Doctor" she said rolling to one side to give him room.

He lay on the bed beside her and soon she was off to sleep again, he lay there and watched her, in her sleep and moved towards him so her head was resting on his chest, He felt a little uncomfortable at first but then he got used to her being there and it was sort of comforting.

**Ok so that is The Unquiet Dead, the next episode should be more entertaining, I hope. Anyway guys I would highly recommend peeling a banana, wrapping it in plastic and freezing it, it's like an ice block. I tried it months ago and had forgotten about it but then I thought the Doctor might like them so I put it in :P Anyway thanks for everything as always. Next chapter is being written, I will try not to take as long but I just wasn't happy with this one.**


	4. Sirens and Star Wars

**Hello Sweeties, I thought you deserved one more chapter for tonight, I am sorry if you are disappointed, I will warn you in advance there is a very large time'glitch' so most of the episode is not the original. Anyway enjoy! Please give feedback i'm keen to read what you think :) Also a little fluff warning. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor who *sigh* and I also don't own Star Wars.**

Rose woke up the next morning to find her head resting on the Doctors chest, she hesitated before moving it. He was fast asleep and she smiled at how peaceful he looked, his head moved slightly and his eyes flickered open "What'd you move around for?" he asked her annoyed.

"I dunno I was waking up I guess" she said completely shocked that he was actually complaining about her moving.

"Just when I was comfortable you had to go ahead and mess it up, I was warm" he grumbled.

"Like you needed me to stay warm, you're not as delicate as us humans or so I you lead me to believe"

He rolled his eyes "Point is I'm no longer comfortable so get up Miss Tyler".

"Yes sir" she said getting out of bed and moving to the door where she turned back to look at him "You coming?"

"Yeah" he got up and followed her into the kitchen where his frozen bananas were waiting for him. When he opened the freezer he let out a gasp.

Rose giggled behind him "Rose, what did you do to my bananas?" he asked turning to her with a very serious face.

"What do you mean?" she asked trying not to laugh at how seriously he had asked the question.

"Rose there are at least half of the banana's missing" he said still very stern.

"I don't know Doctor" she said crossing to the freezer "but you've still got plenty more".

"Are you lying to me Rose?" he asked getting closer to her.

"Why would I lie to you? I don't like them as much as you do".

"Hmm" he said turning away and getting one of the remaining bananas from the freezer.

"Right so where are we going today?" she asked eagerly.

"Well I thought you might like to go and see your mum, considering you haven't seen her in days and you never really said goodbye to her".

"That's true" said Rose suddenly staring into the distance. That was true, she never really did say goodbye to her mother when she came to rewrite her history.

"Yeah so are you ready to do some acting?" he asked smiling between bites of his banana.

"Sure" she said grinning 'More than you realise' she added in her head.

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and took a few steps on the concrete "So how long have I been gone?"

"About twelve hours" he said leaning on the TARDIS and grinning.

She smiled and shook her head "Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty sure yeah" he said a little disappointed with her reaction.

Rose walked over to a pole where some posters were blowing in the wind, the Doctor watched her. She saw the posters and immediately ran towards her mother's building. He saw the look on her face and ran to the pole. 'Missing, Rose Tyler'.

"Mum" said Rose stepping through the door and into the sitting room.

Jackie came out of the kitchen holding her morning cup of tea, but when she saw Rose she dropped her cup and it smashed all over the floor. "Rose?"

"Hi" she said walking over to her slowly "How've you been?"

"It's really you" she cried taking her and hugging her.

"I'm so sorry Rose; it's been a whole year" said the Doctor finally catching up with her.

"I know" she said trying to comfort her mother who looked up at the man in front of her.

"You!" she advanced on him "I remember you, did you kidnap my daughter?" she asked threateningly.

"No" he started to object frowning.

"Mum listen, I'm sorry I've been gone so long but I really had no idea how long it'd been until I saw the posters".

"Did you drug her?" Jackie looked loathingly at the Doctor.

"Mum, he didn't drug me".

"I'm calling the Police; I have to now anyway don't I? You come wandering in like no time's past at all" with that she pushed past the Doctor and went straight to the phone.

_'Hmm…he still got it wrong'._

_'Well hello again Jack, what do you mean still?'_

_'Second time through, he could get it right'._

_'Oh leave him alone, it's not like anything has changed since last time'._

_'Yes it has, he's starting to notice your behavioural differences; now it's time for you to get your lecture off mummy'._

Rose rolled her eyes and turned back to her mother who was just putting the phone back down "He'll be here in about five minutes and you've got some explaining to do young lady".

The Policeman arrived and he questioned Rose and the Doctor, Rose couldn't help but smile when the policeman asked if they had a sexual relationship, the Doctor must have felt so humiliated at being asked such a thing.

"I've been here alone for months Rose" Jackie was saying angrily "A whole year on my own, you can't just expect me to believe that you simply forgot to contact me".

"I did contact you" said Rose defensively.

"Oh yeah, one phone call for a whole year Rose!"

"I'm sorry mum I just"-

"And now he's employed you as his 'companion' I mean that sounds suspicious in itself, how old are you Doctor, forty, forty five? I bet you're not even a Doctor are you?"

"But I am a Doctor" he said defensively and Rose braced herself for what was coming next.

"Prove it, stitch this mate" she slapped him across the face.

Later on Jackie had calmed down a bit and the Doctor had gone to sit on the roof, Rose joined him and he looked her worriedly.  
She came and sat down next to where he was standing, he stayed silent until Rose spoke "I can't tell her" she said quietly "I can't even begin to tell her".

"I know Rose and I am so sorry, maybe you should stay here now so that she can't freak out again".

"No I want to come with you" she said smiling fondly "But I don't like to see her upset, we can't be late ever again".

"Well she's not coming with us I can promise you that".

Rose laughed "She slapped you, did it hurt?"

"Nine hundred years of time and space and I've never been slapped by someone's mother".

"I'm sorry" said Rose sincerely "But maybe you did deserve it, you did kidnap me you know" she teased.

"Don't you start with me you stole my bananas".

Rose burst out laughing at that "I didn't steal your bananas".

"So you keep saying" he said looking her with his eyes narrowed.

Rose kept laughing "So you're nine hundred years old?"

"Yes, I've been around for nine hundred years" he said jumping at the opportunity to sound impressive. Wait what impressive, for her? Why was he trying so hard to be admired by her? He never did that, of course he did show off a bit in order to keep his companions interested and to keep the excitement going but he never wanted any of them to feel more for him then friendship. He found himself suddenly feeling more, like his own feelings were being taken over by more human emotions and impulses.

"Wow" she said clearly impressed "My mum was right then" she laughed "That really is one hell of an age gap".

'No kidding' he thought to himself, trying to push away the irrational emotions he was feeling for this girl. He stayed silent and battled with his mind while she continued to speak. The sound of her voice sounded so amazing, like it was the most beautiful sound in the universe to him. Then as soon as the feelings had started they desisted leaving him to stare at the human. Now that he looked at her she was beautiful, more beautiful than he'd like to admit to himself but he never thought he'd think of her in the way he just did.

Before he could speak they heard a noise from above and ducked as the Slitheen spacecraft fell from the sky, heading towards the Thames._ 'Just fantastic'_ thought Rose.

_'It's adventure Rosie, it's exciting'._

_'First time it was exciting, now it's exhausting'._

_'Oh come on I'm gonna do a better acting job then you are and I'm not even that important'._

Rose stumbled to stand up again, the Doctor was laughing happily, and he found her hand and pulled her downstairs and into the street.

When they reached the road block Rose was still panting "Blocked off, half of London's probably blocked".

"This is fantastic" said the Doctor enthusiastically "Just fantastic!"

Rose laughed "I suppose so, as long as the aliens don't go rabid on us".

"We need to get closer".

"They aren't gonna let anyone closer Doctor, Come on we can watch it better at home on the tellie".

She led him back to the house where people were already gathered, the kids as usual were running amuck and it was trying the Doctor's patience greatly. It was in truth very domestic, she felt a bit sorry for him sitting there looking grouchy.

The Doctor really couldn't understand why or how these people could talk about normal life when there was something so important going on. This could be Earth's first real encounter with aliens and they were talking about kitchenware and who asked who out. He looked over at Rose for a minute who looked equally uncomfortable in the domestic scene, she made eye contact with him and they both smiled, _'That smile_' he thought to himself before tearing his eyes away to look back at the television.

Rose watched the report too but she wasn't paying much attention, she knew that it was a fake and that the real aliens were the ones being called to Downing Street. The Doctor got restless and went outside into the cool night air.

Rose joined him a few minutes later "You leaving?"

"No it's just so domestic in there Rose, I can't believe I've been in there with them nearly all day and my head hasn't exploded".

"Well go check it out then Doctor" she said patting his arm "I know you were going to anyway".

"Don't you want to come with me?" he asked her shocked.

"I know you think it's too dangerous for me so what's the point?" she turned around and started to leave.

"Hold on Rose" he said walking up to her and taking a key out of his pockets "TARDIS key, I won't leave you Rose".

Rose cradled the key in her hand_ 'Jack what happened to my key?'_

_'I thought you had it around your neck'._

_'Nope, I never brought it'._

_'Then it would be sitting in your apartment where you left it wouldn't it?'_

_'I suppose so, I thought maybe because it would appear here'._

_'Well technically it did'._

Rose walked back inside and sat on the couch, she was feeling very sleepy, maybe the whole domestic thing was taking it's tole on her now. The door crashed open and she realised she hadn't seen Mickey yet.

"I was gonna come and see you" she said suddenly standing up "Come on we can talk outside".

Mickey nodded but stepped into the kitchen instead where Rose followed him and Jackie joined them. "All that time Rose and you were just gone, your mother here blamed me, she thought I'd murdered you and she starting spreading rumours about me, I'm the estate creep now, an outcast".

"I didn't know how long I'd be gone for ok?"

"I waited for you to come back, you and the Doctor".

"You shouldn't have Mickey; I'm surprised you bothered to wait a year for me".

"It's because I love you Rose, I love you and I really want you to stay this time".

Rose shook her head "Mickey, I'm so sorry but you really need to move on from me, I'm a lost cause in that way, what I've seen has spoilt everyday life for me forever".

"Is it what you've seen or who you're with?" asked Mickey calming down slightly but he still spat out the question.

Rose blushed bright red, but before she could say anything Jackie found her voice "You knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't I Rose?" Mickey asked quickly shutting the door "Why can't you tell her where you've been? It doesn't matter anyway because now you're stuck; he's left you, just then that blue box thing faded away".

"I know it has Mickey and I know where he went so please just calm down, we can go outside to wait and mum should probably see it too".

Mickey stared at her "You're actually fine with her finding out where you've been going?"

"Yeah, she's got to find out some time".

"Find out what? And please stop talking about me like I'm not ere".

"Come on mum; get your coat we're going outside".

Rose led the way outside and they waited for the TARDIS to appear. They waited for a few minutes and Rose knew that the Doctor would only be a little while longer.

The TARDIS appeared and Rose ran straight inside, followed closely by Mickey and Jackie. '_Rose? Rose!_' she heard Jack say in her mind. _'It's getting really glitchy, I think you're going to skip forward a bit, I'm sorry'._

_'How far forward?_' She groaned.

_'I dunno, open your eyes, where are you?'_

Rose opened her eyes to find herself outside the TARDIS with her bag in her arms, she quickly shoved the bag at the Doctor "You're stuck with me, ha".

_'Was that right?'_ she asked Jack.

_'You are so lucky you can act girl, these glitches are getting worse, and you just missed the Slitheen'._

"So you're going then" said Mickey sadly.

"Listen we never did get to have our little chat so here it is. Please move on from me Mickey, stop loving me, you deserve so much better than me and there's no point in continuing something that's never going to work" she said softly.

"It's because of him isn't it?" asked Mickey gesturing to the Doctor who he could tell was still listening.

Rose felt herself blush again and she laughed "Oh Mickey there is so much out there, if you could see it then you'd realise that there so many more reasons why I should go then why I should stay".

The Doctor froze behind her, was she really going because of him, he knew she was to some extent because of course he needed to pilot the TARDIS, but it really sounded like she was trying to avoid answering and what reason would she have for not answering except. '_Oh stop it!_' he yelled at himself.

"So it is because of him?" Mickey persisted.

"What do you want me to say Mickey?" asked Rose becoming slightly annoyed.

Mickey paused for a moment "I dunno Rose…I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into".

"I'm pretty aware, but thanks for caring Mickey, I still care about you but I can't let this keep going when I don't even know what I feel anymore".

"He's lucky Rose" he whispered pulling her into a hug and watching the Doctor over her shoulder "So lucky".

She planted a quick kiss on his cheek and turned back to the Doctor whose face seemed a little pinker than usual. "You ok Doctor?"

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fantastic, are you ready to go?"

"Yes" she grinned and hugged her mum one last time "I'll call you sometime mum, I promise".

They stepped into the TARDIS and the Doctor raced over to the console to put in the co-ordinates of some planet he told her she had to see. "Alright I'm going to go put my stuff in my room, ok?"

He grinned up at her "Sure go for it".

She left the room and walked down the corridor, her door was made of a greyish wood with white chipped paint, and it looked very vintage, inside her room was the same style but with shades of pink added to it. She dumped her bag on her bed and went to have a shower before returning to the console room.

The Doctor raced down the corridor too impatient to wait any longer, when he knocked on her door there was no answer so he opened it carefully and stepped inside. He saw the door on the left shut and heard the sound of the shower running. He was about to leave when he saw something again the wall that hadn't been there when the TARDIS made Rose's room. It looked like some sort of cabinet but inside was a freezer. He opened it suspiciously and found the rest of his bananas. He grabbed one of the bananas and shut the door of the freezer. Rose finished her shower and came out seconds later in her dressing gown. "Doc"- she broke off realising that he had found his bananas.

"You lied to me" he said pretending to be devastated.

"I'm sorry Doctor" she replied trying not to smile "It was just a prank see, and they're fine, except for the ones I ate".

He looked up at her and he couldn't help but smile "Rose Tyler you bothered to get a freezer just so you could prank me?"

"Maybe" she said, no longer being able to control the grin bursting through her serious façade.

He laughed for a moment "Get ready Rose Tyler, I am taking you to dinner".

"Formal?" she asked shrugging.

"Uh yeah, if you like" he left the room so that she could change.

_'Someone's got a date with the Doctor'_ teased Jack.

_'I know_' she said totally ignoring his teasing '_Now what should I wear Jack? You'd know better than me'._

_'Alright sneak your way to the wardrobe up the hall and then I might be able to help you'._

Rose did as she was told and made her way up the hall and into the enormous wardrobe. _'Ok Jack what now?'_

_'Well if it was the other Doctor I'd say go for sexy but I'm thinking go for just plain gorgeous'._

_'Ok so what do I do?'_

_'Ok see that red dress on the rack over there?'_

_'Yeah'_

_'Get it and then find some silver heels to match it'._

Rose did as she was told and went to change in the little room off to the side. The dress was a perfect fit; it went over one shoulder and had a silvery sort of wreath that went around the middle under the chest.

When Rose saw herself in the mirror she stopped for a second _'Jack you are good'._

_'I know but don't give me too much credit, look at you you're stunning'._

Rose went back to her room and curled her hair just slightly so that it fell neatly around her face. She put on her mascara and some lip gloss; she didn't want to overdo it by putting bright lipstick on. She took a deep breath and walked slowly out into the console room.  
The Doctor was busy fixing something on the console and only looked up when she was right beside him. He was transfixed by her, he brought his head up too quickly and he hit it hard on the bottom of the screen "Owww".

"Doctor are you ok?" she asked much assumed by his reaction.

"Yep, I'm fine, you just scared me is all" he said trying to avoid looking at her.

She noticed this and decided to just ask him "So what do you think?" she spun around to reveal the bare part of her back.

He gulped and tried to remain unaffected "Um…well it's…nice".

"I can change if it's not good enough" she teased.

"Oh no Rose…you look…" he paused for a moment then gave up "You look beautiful".

Rose felt her cheeks go really red and she was pleased to see that the Doctors were a similar shade.

"Thank you Doctor, Anyway" she said having finished her fun and wanting to relieve the tension in the room "Shall we go?"

"Yeah sure" he offered her is arm and she slide hers gently around his "I already parked us".

They stepped out onto a terrace high above the ground, beside the terrace was a mighty waterfall and the sunset in the distance was absolutely beautiful.

"So where and when are we?" asked looking around eagerly "It's absolutely gorgeous".

'It's not the only thing' he thought to himself "We're on the Planet Naboo".

"Naboo? You mean like from Star wars?" she asked getting even more excited.

"You know your Star Wars, anyway the planet in the movies is based off this planet, and George Lucas and I were good friends back in the day".

"You never fail to surprise me" said Rose grinning up at him.

"I'll never stop trying" he said also grinning.

"Come on then let's go see if Naboo has good grub" she pulled on his hand and walked briskly towards the restaurant.

Inside there were a large number of tables, all occupied by pretty normal looking people by the universe's standards. The pair was shown to a table and the Doctor pulled out a chair for Rose.

"Such a gentleman" she teased.

"I always am" he said taking his own seat opposite her.

She rolled her eyes "So do they have like a Queen Amidala or what?"

"No actually most of that stuff was George's idea but they do have a Queen though to be honest she doesn't like me very much".

"Oh I can't imagine why".

"No you really can't, she had me arrested once when I was here because I was too cheerful in her presence".

"Well you can be pretty cheerful".

"Yeah but not annoyingly so" he said sounding hopeful.

"Well it's not that bad yet but who knows I haven't been with you that long".

"True, anyway food, what would you like?"

"Well I dunno, what's good?"

"Well I would recommend you try…hmmm…the fish".

"Do you know what you're talking about of just hoping?"

"Bit of both" he said turning and waving to the waiter "Alright two fish and what would you like to drink?"

"Well it is a formal diner so wine I guess".

"Red Wine?" he asked.

"Sure".

"Red wine and I'll just have water". The waiter disappeared into the kitchen again.

"You don't drink?"

"Not really, I mean I have but I don't really like the taste much, it's no fun anyway because it doesn't affect me, my metabolisms too fast".

Rose suddenly remembered back to when they had been on that spaceship and the Doctor had pretended to be drunk. She realised now how stupid she'd been for actually believing that he'd been drunk.

"Well I think that's a good thing, besides you can play some awesome pranks on people".

He laughed "Always the optimist".

"I don't see the downside to it really".

"Well really there isn't one. Anyway let's talk about something more interesting".

"How come you didn't change?" Rose asked suddenly frowning at his usual outfit.

"Because this is for everything, formal included, besides I didn't know you'd be dressed so…so…"

"So what?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"So…elegantly" he finished weakly.

"You didn't think I could do elegantly?" she asks, her eyebrows going even higher.

"Well I didn't think you couldn't do it I just didn't think you would".

"Well with that wardrobe who wouldn't?"

He laughed again as the waiter brought out their drinks and sat them down in front of them. "So why did you suddenly ask me to come to dinner here with you Doctor, not really you is it?"

"Well I thought you'd like to considering…considering…Rose do you think those two over there are watching us?" he asked gesturing towards a couple of men at the bar area.

"Yeah looks like it, why?"

"I have a bad feeling about them is all".

"Oh don't worry, you'll get over it" she said standing up "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back".

He nodded and watched her leave, she looked so graceful in that dress and he could see half of her back when she was facing away from him. 'Stop it!' he commanded himself 'Pull yourself together'.

Rose walked carefully past the two men who had been watching them; she smiled at them as she past and they both flashed grins at her, they were both VERY good-looking.

The Doctor watched the exchange suspiciously and walked over to stand near the bar. Rose returned a few minutes later and the two men were ready for her. They both turned on their charms and approached her. Rose allowed the two men to flirt with her and she even began to flirt back, the Doctor saw it all and knew what he had to do. He came out of nowhere and Rose barely had time to brace herself before his lips were on hers. She was shocked but allowed him to kiss her passionately.

When they finally broke apart he still had his arms tightly around her, Rose was glad for that or she might not have been able to stand up straight. "Sorry fellas" he said grinning "Afraid this one's mine".

The two men slouched away sulkily and the Doctor led Rose back to the TARDIS. When they were inside he finally looked her in the eyes "What on Earth was that?!" Rose squeaked.

"That was saving your life and those were the male equivalent of what you'd call a Siren".

"What?" asked Rose still flabbergasted.

"Those two men would have killed you" he said matter-of-factly.

Rose had to give her head a little shake to bring herself back to reality "I better go to bed" she mumbled starting to head for the corridor.

"Are you alright?" he asked stopping her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired is all".

Rose went to her room and changed into her pyjamas. _'Jack?'_

_'Yeah Rosie?'_

_'What just happened?'_

_'Well the Doctor just saved your life, he also snogged the living daylights out of you which I'd count as a bonus'._

_'I can't believe he did that'._

_'I know I can't believe the old man had that in him'._

She rolled her eyes then smiled to herself _'Mind you it was a great kiss'._

_'See there you go, you have just experienced my number one favourite way of being saved from death'._

_'Oh shut up Jack' she rolled over in bed and turned out her light 'Goodnight'._

_'Night Rose'._

**Alright so a little go at fluff whilst continuing, I hope you liked it I really enjoyed writing it. If you want to see the dress I put Rose in go to: . /column-chiffon-one-shoulder-beading-rhinestone-re d-formal-dresses-pdmc0385 Tell me what you thought of the chapter, the next one should be closer to the original but i'll still try to add list twists of specialness :P Thank you all :)**


	5. Daleks and Spaghetti Bolognaise

**Uhh suddenly so much work to do, but no work will prevent me from writing so here's the next chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this. I was thinking about writing one for my favourite Once upon a time couple (Rumple/Belle) and I have another pre-written Mentalist one that needs a bit of tweaking but tell me if you're interested. Enjoy :)**

Rose walked out into the console room to find the Doctor waiting for her "Right there you are, I got a distress signal and I would very much like to check it out if that's ok with you".

"Yeah sure" she said still a little sleepily.

"Did you have breakfast? You never got to eat last night after the uh...Sirens and everything".

"Ah yeah, I'm fine, a bit tired is that an effect of a Siren?"

He grinned "No they just look pretty and lure you in". He watched her closely, she hadn't mentioned the kiss but he was sure she was thinking about it.

"Then maybe it was just too much excitement for one day" said grinned and yawned.

"Well I hope you won't fall asleep on me today, I might need you".

"I'll try not to, so come on then are we there yet?"

"Yes we are, Earth, Utah, North America and we are about half a mile underground".

"So When are we then?" she asked enthusiastically as they stepped outside the TARDIS.

"Two thousand and twelve". Rose got a look at her surroundings and found herself in the familiar museum.

_'Oh great'._

_'Just don't touch the Dalek and everything will be fine'._

_'I have to touch the Dalek in order for things to progress'._

"I'd be twenty six" she said out loud "Look at all this stuff, it's gorgeous".

"It's alien" he said staring at her.

"I know but just look at it" she walked over to the Slitheen arm.

_'Rose, you're not supposed to know what half of this is and you're getting a little too enthusiastic'._

_'Right sorry'._

She walked on to stand next to the Cyberman head "This one looks like it must have been nasty".

"Really? Most people would call it cute".

"It just looks cold and heartless".

"Well that is where you are most correct, this is a Cyberman and they are literally emotionless". He reached out to touch the glass.

"No don't!" she said but it was too late.

The alarms rang out and soldiers ran towards them "You just had to touch it didn't you Doctor?"

"Sorry" he said grinning unapologetically.

They were escorted upstairs to meet Mr Vanstaton, he was sitting at his desk and Adam was showing him the artefacts that he had bought. "What does it do?" Mr Vanstaton asked.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that" the Doctor piped in.

"Shut it" said Dianna beside him.

"No really that's wrong".

"Why is it dangerous?" asked Adam.

"No just looks silly" said the Doctor grinning. Rose couldn't help but smile. The went to take it and heard the click of guns behind him. Mr Vanstaton halted the guns and passed the object to him slowly.

The Doctor gently stroked the instrument "You just need to be delicate".

"It's a musical instrument" said Mr Vanstaton bemused by it.

"So who might you be?" asked the Doctor handing him the instrument so he could try it.

"Like you don't know, you were found in my base in the middle of the desert. Who might you be then?"

"I'm the Doctor".

"How did you get in here? Fifty three floors down with your little cat burglar accomplice, quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty".

Rose's blood boiled "She's gonna smack you if you keep calling her she".

"She's English too" he said delighted.

"This is Mister Henry Vanstaton" said Adam interrupting before he had a chance to tease him.

"And whose he when he's at home?"

"Mr Vanstaton owns the internet".

"Right then, well I'm going to call you Henry because to say your full name every time might get a little irritating, sorry".

He looked slightly angered but the Doctor interrupted "So you're an expert on just about everything except what's in your museum".

"And you claim greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims I know how good I am" he said flatly.

"If you are as good as you claim to be perhaps you'd like to meet my pet".

"You've got a living specimen?"

"Why, don't you?"

Rose laughed "Oi you two".

They both looked at her "Stop trying to one-better each other and go already".

Henry nodded smiling "She's spikey, I like it".

The Doctor didn't like the way he was looking at her "You English watch out for the girl".

"Be careful Doctor" said Rose as Adam led her to his workshop.

He looked back at her and he could tell she knew something. She looked so tense even when she smiled and she wasn't paying attention to a word Adam was saying.

"Sorry about the mess" said Adam when they entered the room "Mr Vanstaton lets me do my own thing".

Rose wandered around the room noticing different objects a tooth brush, even a toaster. Of course he wouldn't know what they were because they were from different planets all over the place.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked holding out a piece of metal.

She looked at it closely, she knew what it was straight away from the markings on the side "It's part of a sign" she said quietly making Adam stare at her.

"What?"

"It's part of a sign for…a take away shop I think you'll find".

"What from Earth?"

"No it's from Mac's Space house, space port fifteen".

"You can read that?!" he asked staring at the markings.

"Yeah I can" she said smiling at him.

"But how? You're human aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm human, well almost human yeah".

"Ok that's freaky".

"You can do tests on me if you like".

"Please" he said gesturing to a chair. He stuck a needle in her arm and took some of her blood. He viewed the blood under a microscope and put it through some tests.

"You were right when you said you were human, but there is also the slightest trace of something else in there".

"I know".

"So are you like superhuman?"

"No I'm sorry I'm pretty normal really".

"Except you can read alien languages" he paused "And the Doctor is he?"

"Yes, he's a proper alien though; I'm just a little bit weird".

"We must sound so stupid to you here, rambling about extra-terrestrial life forms when you are both living examples".

"No you're lot are more intelligent than me by far" she laughed "The Doctor is another story however".

"You and the Doctor, are you?"

"No well…I guess you could say not at the moment".

"So you like him then?"

She smiled "It's a whole complicated mess with timelines and everything but the short version is that I love him to bits and I'm doing to impossible so that I can be with him".

Adam looked a little disappointed "So when you say timelines…"

"I mean time travel yeah".

"So where are you from originally?"

"Me, I'm from London in two thousand and five".

"Oh so you really aren't that far from home".

"Further than you'd think, so why aren't you downstairs? I mean this stuff is all great but he has a living specimen down there".

"I know but he keeps it to himself, we could look through the com system if you like".

"Sure, go ahead".

Rose caught sight of the Dalek in the picture and froze; Adam was watching her face as it contorted into a mask of rage and hatred.  
"Do you know that creature?"

"Yeah, yeah I do, do you think we could get down there maybe?"

"Of course, if we don't get noticed" he added cheekily.

They rushed down the stairs to where the 'cage' was. They walked past the guards and Adam flashed his access card. They walked inside and Rose stared at the creature.

"Hello Dalek" she said stepping very close. "I'm Rose Tyler and I'm here with the Doctor".

"The Doc-tor" said the Dalek slowly.

"Yes the Doctor, Are you in pain?"

"Yes. I. am. In. pain".

"I know they tortured you but you can't hurt them if I help you ok?"

"You. Would. Help. Me?"

"Yes, I will help you as long as you don't kill anyone here today, alright?"

The Dalek remained silent and Rose lowered her hand slowly onto its shell, it sprang to life.

"Rose what did you do?!" asked Adam bewildered.

"We better get out of here Adam" she rushed towards the door.

_'Sorry Rose'._

The world spun around her and then re-focused, she was standing against the door and the Dalek was gliding towards her. "Rose did you make it?" the Doctor's voice rang in her ears.

"Sorry. I was a bit slow" she mumbled "It'll be alright".

The Doctor was silent on the other end and rounded on Adam as soon as he entered the room. Rose could hear him through the phone "How could you do that?! Just leave her there while you speed off".

"I thought she was right behind me I'm sorry, besides can't she fight it off somehow, doesn't she have some kind of power?"

"Doctor" said Rose interrupting before Adam could say too much "If this is the end I just want you to know that it wasn't your fault and there's no other I would have wanted to spend my life then with you in the TARDIS with all of time and space".

The Doctor heard the familiar sound of the Dalek's voice and pulled the earpiece from his ear, not wanting hear anything else. "It killed her" he said blankly still not fully understanding what had just happened.

"I'm sorry" said Mr Vanstaton.

"I could have killed that Dalek in its cell if you hadn't have stopped me" he rounded on Henry "And now look what's happened, the only thing left in my life that I cared about is gone and you're sorry?"

"Yes ok I am sorry, that Dalek is the prize part of my collection".

"I really can't believe how thick the human race can be sometimes, Rose was about the only intelligent one I've met in years. She was only nineteen, now she's gone; I was going to take care of her for as longs as she needed me".

Rose flinched but yet again the Dalek never hit her "Can't kill me?" she asked a little angrily.

"I. Will. Kill. It. Is. My. Pri-mar-y. Funct-ion".

"I told you I would help you if you didn't kill anyone".

"A. Dalek. Must. Kill"

"But you've got feelings now, real feelings so you know that that's not how things are gonna work".

"The. Doctor. Will. Open. The. Door."

"No he won't Dalek, I don't want him to" she was suddenly aware that she was on the com screen and the Doctor could hear her.

"Rose" he said smiling in disbelief "You're alive".

"Of course I am" she said trying to smile "Don't open the door Doctor, I'll be fine".

"I thought you were dead".

"Open. The. Door."

"Please don't Doctor".

"What. Use. Are. Emotions. If. You. Will. Not. Save. The. Woman. You. Love?"

Rose froze for a moment, she never really gave it much thought last time but now she was curious. Why did the Dalek think that, surely the Doctor had never mentioned her and Daleks weren't telepathic, maybe when the Dalek took her DNA it saw into her memories.

The Doctor breathed heavily "I killed once, I can't do it again" he pressed the button and opened the door.

"What do we do now?!" yelled Henry.

"We kill it when it gets here" said Adam trying to be helpful.

They argued about weapons but the Doctor wasn't really listening until Adam said that there could be weapons in his workshop. The Doctor went through the bins "Broken, broken" he said chucking them aside "Hairdryer".

"Rose could read the writing on this stuff, how?"

"My spaceship translates for anyone who travels in it" said the Doctor dismissively.

Adam looked excited "Is your spaceship here?"

The Doctor looked at him suspiciously "Don't you go trying to steal parts off it, mind you it'd never let you".

"So you and Rose…are you…"

"Are we what?" he asked picking up yet another metal object.

"Do you like her?"

"Of course I like her why do you think she's travelling with me?"

"I mean do you love her?"

The Doctor avoided the question by finding a working gun "Alright here we go!" he exclaimed excitedly.

The Doctor rushed up the stairs to where Rose was taking the Dalek, if he wasn't too late it would still be there and he could get Rose to safety. When he saw them the Dalek was open and trenching its disgusting feelers towards the sunlight.

"Get out of the way!" he yelled to Rose who turned slowly to face him "Rose get out of the way, now!"

"No, I won't let you do this" she said sadly.

"That thing killed hundreds of people, it's dangerous Rose, and it needs to be killed".

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me".

"I have to get rid of it Rose, the Daleks are the reason I have no home, no people, no happiness, I've got nothing left" he said slightly softer.

"You've got me" she whispered "Besides look at it, it only wants the sunlight".

"But it can't".

"I couldn't kill any of us, it's changing".

"Look at yourself Doctor, what are you changing into?"

He lowered his gun and look weakly at her "I couldn't…I wasn't…Rose they're all dead my people and its".

"Why. Do. We. Survive?"

"I don't know".

"I. Am. the. Last. Of. The. Daleks".

"You're not even that, Rose has made you feel".

"I. can. Feel. So. Many. Ideas. The. Gol-den. Light. Rose. Give. Me. Orders. Order. Me. To. Die".

"I'm not sure if that's what I should do".

"Obey. Obey. Obey".

"What you're feeling is the weight of emotion" said Rose softly "I will release you from it".

"Order. Me."

"Do it, don't be frightened".

"Ex-ter-min-ate".

Rose ran back to the Doctor's side and they watched together as the Dalek destroyed itself. Rose looked up at the Doctor and put her arms around his middle; he hesitated for a moment then hugged her back, holding her head close to him. He rested his chin in her hair "So is that the end of it?" she asked softly "The end of the time war?"

"Yeah, I suppose so" he breathed "And I won".

"Maybe some of your people survived if the Dalek did".

"I don't think so Rose, I'd hear them in my head if there were".

"Well even if there aren't" she said pulling away slightly to look up at him "I'll never leave you".

He took comfort in the silly human's words, even if he knew how fleeting human life was he couldn't help but feel like she meant it, with all of her heart.

"Doctor?" she asked him suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if Adam came with us?"

The Doctor's eyes widened at the thought. '_Of course she likes 'pretty' boys'._

She grinned up at the look on his face "Hey don't look so worried I'm kidding now come on" she started dragging him back to the TARDIS.

"You don't want him along? You don't think it would be an amazing experience for him?"

"Well I'm sure it would but call me selfish if you like but I think that this is my trip".

The Doctor laughed "Rose Tyler you selfish little girl!"

"I don't care if you call me selfish, I don't want to have to share with anyone".

"You do realise the TARDIS is enormous It's not like you'd be cramped".

"Yeah but there's only one of you, what do you want him along?"

He was shocked, there was only one of him but he didn't think she meant his attention when she said sharing "No, no I'm fine if you are".

"You're not sick of me?" she asked using her own key to unlock the TARDIS.

"How could I get sick of you you're hilarious".

"Shut up you and get in here".

"Rose? Doctor?" came Adam's voice from outside.

"Adam, it was very nice to meet you and I'll see you later" said Rose poking her head out of the door.

"What, why are you guys in a box?" he asked stepping around to see inside".

"I tell you what Adam" said the Doctor "I'll give you a lift home if you like".

"This is your spaceship?" he asked looking inside.

"Yep, come on and we'll take you home".

Adam entered in and gasped "Its…It's…bigger on the inside" Rose mouthed the words to the Doctor as he said them making the Doctor laugh.

"It's called the TARDIS which stands for…"

"Time and relative dimension in space" sang Rose poking her tongue out at him slightly.

"Don't get smart young lady" said the Doctor grinning "So, Adam where's home?"

"Can we just go somewhere?" he asked staring at the ship in awe.

"Well…" said the Doctor looking at Rose in response who made a face which looked like 'If you say yes I'll kill you'.

Adam turned just in time to see her face "Don't you want me here Rose?" he asked sadly "I won't get in between you guys if that's what you're both worried about, I'm not exactly competition anyway".

Both the Doctor and Rose blushed "It's not that" said Rose quickly "I just don't think you could handle it". The Doctor looked a little relieved but at the same time he found it interesting that she didn't object to the idea.

"Well you're doing fine" Adam objected.

"Yes, but you see she's special" said the Doctor finally finding his voice again.

"Well you're almost human, shouldn't make a difference for me".

Rose shot him a warning look and he realised he'd just said something he shouldn't have. "What?" the Doctor's head snapped up from where he'd been admiring his shoes.

"Don't worry Doctor" said Rose before Adam could mess things up any further "It's just a little joke between us" she shot a daggers look at Adam.

"Well I'm sorry Adam if Rose isn't happy then I'm not happy" the Doctor said a little too enthusiastically.

"Awww thank you" said Rose smiling fondly at him.

"My pleasure" he gazed at her for a moment "Ok Adam just tell me where home is and I'll put in the co-ordinates".

"I'll see you later Adam, I'm gonna go for a swim".

"Right see ya" said Adam looking a little dazed.

Rose headed down the corridor and into her room where she knew her swimmers were still in the bag she had packed. She changed quickly after warning Jack not to look and went to the pool room where there was a pool, a sauna and an enormous spa. '_You've been awfully quiet today'_ she thought as she kicked off her thongs.

_"Yeah well, I've been watching haven't I, big bucket of popcorn in hand'._

_'You find it entertaining?'_

_'Very, anyway why didn't you let Adam come with you?'_

_'Yeah, I'm sorry about that but I really can't have him messing around with things on satellite five, besides I'd have to pretend to be interested in him'._

_'You were interested in him last time'._

_'I'll admit I was a bit then but I still had feelings for the Doctor and of course now while I love the Doctor I'm not even gonna think about Adam'._

_'But you love the hair Doctor not the leather Doctor'._

_'I fell in love with leather before hair Jack if you don't remember'._

_'Alright Rose, a little question for you'._

_'Ok then'._

_'Which do you prefer, hair or leather, make your choice'._

_'Jack you're horrible…well'._

_'Ok who would you prefer to...?'_

_'Ok Jack, that's enough alright, if that's what you're gonna ask me about then I'd rather you shut up and stuff your face with popcorn'._

_'I was kidding when I said I had popcorn'_ he laughed.

_'Then find some and fill your mouth up with it'._

Rose was swimming laps when the Doctor walked in and she had a funny expression on her face, mixed between concentration and irritation. She stopped when she saw him and swam to the side of the pool so she could lean on the tiles.

"What's up?" she asked as he sat down on one of the recliner chairs.

"I dropped off Adam".

"And you're upset about that?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Why didn't you want him to come with us?"

"I told you".

"But what really made you not want him to come?"

"I dunno really I just got a bad feeling and thought something would go wrong with him here, plus he'd never be able to handle it".

"You could have helped him; he could have been your boyfriend".

Rose swam over to the ladder and got out of the pool, she shook her head at him "Not really my type".

The Doctor was only half listening when he saw her in her cute little two piece swim suit; it wasn't a bikini, that wasn't like her at all. It was a tasteful singlet-like top and matching bottoms, he thought she looked absolutely fantastic.

Rose wrapped her towel around her and came to sit beside the Doctor "Were you scared today Rose, with the Dalek?"

"Of course I was, I get scared sometimes" she said looking at him and smiling weakly "But then I remember I've got the most powerful man in the universe only a few feet away".

The Doctor scoffed and then turned serious 'Was that really how she saw him?' he gazed intensely down at her and she felt herself blush. She felt like snogging him right there and then but something held her back. "Anyway" she said getting up and trying to ease the tension "I'm going to go shower and then I'll meet you in the kitchen for dinner?"

"What's for dinner?" he asked her trying to hide the disappointment he felt when she stood up.

"Well I thought we could cook Spaghetti bolognaise, how does that sound?"

"We? You want me to cook?"

"I do" she walked out of the room and down the corridor to her room.

'Blimmey! She wants me to cook?' he rushed towards the kitchen and tried to figure out his way around. When Rose arrived he was rummaging through a cupboard.

"Looking for something?" she asked leaning on the door frame.

"Uh no, no I'm good" he said nearly bumping is head as he stood up.

"Ok so I'm guessing I'll have to do the sauce while you pass me the ingredients".

"Probably best" he grinned awkwardly.

"Alright" she got out a pan and turned on the stove "I have to wait for this to heat but can you cut up some onions?"

The Doctor did as he was told and found the onions, he cut into one and immediately wished he hadn't, his eyes watered and he look up at Rose who was wearing her goggles from the pool. "You could have warmed me" he said with tears coming down his face.

"I wanted to see if they had the same effect on you, now that I know" she took off her goggles and put them over his eyes.

"Better?"

"But what about you?" he asked, he look so concerned but she knew he was grateful for the goggles.

"I'm used to it, besides I'm going to be over here breaking up the mince, it should affect me as badly from here".

The cooking progressed slowly, every single new thing the Doctor had to do he stuffed up in some way. Rose was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea that he cook, the next regeneration of him was a fantastic cook. "Alright I'm just gonna pop to the loo" she said observing that everything was in order.

"Yep sure" he gave her the thumbs up and she nervously backed down the corridor to her on suite. She didn't take long because she was still worried about what he'd do. She heard a distant cry of pain and hurried to wash her hands.

_'Yeah I'd get down there Rose; it's a bit of a mess'._

Se groaned and raced into the kitchen, somehow the Doctor had managed to upend the pan of sauce and knock over the pot of boiling noodles. "Doctorrrrr..." she whinged "How did you manage to do that?"

He looked fearfully up at her and met a smile on her face when she saw how much of the sauce was on him. He was covered in tomato and mince, Rose doubled over laughing, he looked so mortified. "It's not funny" he muttered "That water was hot".

"I thought you were supposed to be the whole superior timelord or have you dropped that act now?" she giggled.

He glared at her which only made her laugh more "Go on then" she spluttered gesturing out of the kitchen "Go clean yourself up and I'll fix up all this".

He did as he was told, leaving her to clean up the floor. _'He did a good job of it Rose, how is it possible to knock over both at once?'_

_'I dunno but I'm not bothered, it's really funny'._

_'Why didn't you go help him clean up?'_

_'Jack if you're gonna start that again...'_

_'No I was serious, but you took it the other way, you need to get your mind out of the gutter'._

_'Come on Jack it's you'._

_'Well that is true but still naughty, naughty'._

Rose rolled her eyes and continued the clean up the floor. When she had finished cleaning the whole kitchen she gave up on the idea of dinner and went to the freezer for a banana. She took the banana to her room and sat up in bed eating it and reading a book. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and the Doctor stepped inside.

He was sauce-free now and smelt strongly of shampoo and fresh cologne, she breathed in the scent, he smelt different to the other Doctor, the other Doctor had an amazing smell of cinnamon and freshly-baked cookies with just a hint of banana, this Doctor had a somehow darker scent like his normal scent was mixed with a kind of metallic roughness.

"I just want to say I'm sorry about dinner" he said trying not the meet her eyes.

"Its ok" she said setting down her book and patting the bed beside her.

He hesitated but joined her, she patted his hand and walked over to the freezer "Here" she chucked him a banana "You'd have probably preferred this anyway".

He caught the banana and grinned at her "So have you're nightmares got better, I never got to ask, you didn't really seem to want to chat last night".

She walked back over and sat with him "It was an alright night, I still woke up a couple of times but it was ok".

"You didn't wake up the other night I can tell you that".

"Well that's because you were here" she smiled up at him.

He looked seriously down at her "Do you want me to stay again? It really makes no difference to me".

"Only if you want to".

"If it will help you sleep better knowing that I'm here then I'll stay".

"Ok Doctor" she slipped under the covers and he unwrapped his banana. "Goodnight".

"Goodnight Rose" he replied with difficulty, his mouth full of banana.

Rose slipped her arm out of the covers and turned out the light so only the light streaming in from the doorway remained. She soon found herself a comfortable position against the Doctor's side and fell into a deep sleep automatically.

He could see her sleeping face in the darkness and smiled at the stupid ape. Well really she was nothing like an ape and she definitely wasn't stupid, she was that rare exception he found when it came to humans and he was glad that for the time being she was his exception.

**Ok there we go, feel free to review and tell me what you think. I didn't want Adam along this time but if I find him absolutely essential I can find a way to bring him back in. Anyway thankyou all of your continued support on all my stories, Goodnight :)**


	6. The year 200,000

**Ok here it is. I am so tired right now so I'm sorry if I made some mistakes but I felt like I needed to give you guys another chapter. It's a bit random but it went where my mind wandered so I'm sorry if it's a little insane. Please tell me what you think.**

"Alright so where are we going now Doctor?" asked Rose skipping into the console room.

"I dunno, I thought we could check out the year two hundred thousand".

"Anything exciting happen then?" she stopped skipping to do up her loose shoelace.

"Well something's bound to happen" he wandered over to the door and opened it to the familiar for Rose, sight of satellite five.

_'You have to do this Rose'_ said Jack seeming to have read her mind.

_'I really want to save someone this time'._

_'As long as you still change what you changed last time, remember Bad Wolf needs to happen, it's not as if you can just open the TARDIS and absorb it whenever you feel like it'._

Rose stepped out into the room where she remembered the Doctor and she had conspired together for her to impress Adam. "Alright Doctor where do you suggest we go from here? I'm thinking that door" she gestured to the door she knew was right.

"You don't even want to know where we are?" he asked frowning.

"Right sorry, impress me".

"We are on a space station".

"That was a bit anti-climactic".

He looked at her in mock hurt "Miss Tyler, you are very rude today".

"We've been on heaps of space stations though Doctor" she grinned poking her tongue between her teeth.

"Well we don't have to stay if you don't want to".

"No, it's fine" she said quickly taking his hand and rushing towards the gate.

They climbed up the few steps to the observation deck "Earth" she smiled.

"The forth Great and Bountiful Human Empire" said the Doctor showing off.

"See now you're trying to impress me" she grinned again.

He shrugged but he couldn't help but smile. She was right really, he was trying to impress her, why shouldn't he? Considering she was one of his companions, isn't that what he did with all his companions?

Rose soon wandered off towards the cafeteria area leaving him to follow close behind her. "This era is fantastic" he said catching up with her and putting his arm around her shoulders "Fine food, art, politics, manners; this is the height of the human empire".

"Fine food?" she scoffed as the hooter blew and the food was visible from behind the little windows.

"My watch must be wrong" he checked his wrist "No it's fine, it's weird".

"It's alright" she grinned "There's still chips".

"But this isn't right; this time should be at least ninety years more developed".

Rose shivered at the thought of what would happen in a hundred years. "You okay?" he asked, noticing her shiver.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine".

"I tell you what" he said going over to the cash point and giving her the stick of credits "Get yourself something to eat; you must be getting sick of frozen bananas".

"And what are you gonna do?"

"Oh I'm just going to go ask some questions, do some snooping and I'll be back in a minute".

"Alright" she said warningly "But don't be too long".

Rose weaved her way through the people who cursed her for even touching them. She finally found herself a seat and was munching on some chips when the Doctor walked back over.

"Happy snooping?" she asked between chips.

He picked up one and popped it in his mouth "Yep, come with me" he offered her his hand "If they ask you, we are both management".  
"Alright then" she stood up and followed him over to the two women.

"This is Cathica and Suki, and they are going to give us a tour of satellite five".

Rose nodded as the women began the tour, when Cathica's head opened up she nearly laughed when she remembered what had happened with Adam and how they kept clicking their fingers to annoy him. She was still daydreaming as the Doctor explained and only really paid attention when Suki suddenly released her hands from the controls.

Cathica gasped as her head closed back up "Come off it Suki I wasn't even half done, what was that for?"

"Sorry, must have been a glitch" she said rubbing her hands.

The screen suddenly flashed for a promotion "Oh please say my name, say my name" Cathica pleaded.

Rose had already rushed to Suki's side and now she whispered urgently to her "Suki when they say your name please don't go, if you go you'll die believe me I know, I've been there, it's not made of gold". She withdrew from the girl's ear leaving her looking terrified, her mouth fell open when her name was announced. She looked up at Rose who shook her head just slightly so that the Doctor couldn't see.

Suki stood up and looked at the others in the room "I...I don't think I should go" she stammered and Rose sighed in relief.

"Why not?!" Cathica almost screamed "You have the opportunity we all dream about from the moment we arrive here!"

"I just don't feel right about it".

"We can escort you up there if you like Suki" said Rose seriously.

Suki nodded "I'll just get my bag".

"It's ok you don't need your bag now, we can come back for that later".

"But no one comes back from floor five hundred" Cathica objected.

"We will" said the Doctor grinning.

They made their way out of the room to the elevator and Cathica followed them "You are both insane; you're not management are you?"

"Nope" Rose grinned "Just a couple of wanderers.

"See you soon then" said Suki smiling at Cathica "If it really is gold then I'll come back to get you, I promise".

Cathica almost smiled "Thank you" she gave her a quick hug and the three stepped into the elevator leaving her on the other side.

When the doors shut Suki grabbed hold of Rose's hand and squeezed it tightly. The Doctor noticed this and wondered what Rose had told her. "I am disappointed at the lack of elevator music" he grinned.

Rose snorted and Suki smiled weakly, Rose noticed her and held her hand in both of hers "It's gonna be fine, we'll be there to help you".

Suki nodded and Rose turned away from her '_It will be alright won't it? I can save her?'_

_'Don't let her go into the room with the Jagrafess and she should be safe, no promises mind you but it'll be better than last time'._

Rose let out a sigh, at floor numbers were flying by and they were nearly there. The Doctor noticed her tension and went to hold her hand but it was already taken by Suki's. He watched her as the doors opened, she seemed to brace herself for the cold before it even came and when they stepped out she seemed unaffected, almost like she knew what was coming.

Rose turned to Suki "Listen, just stay here alright, we won't be too long I promise". She headed off in the direction of the Jagrafess. The Doctor stared after her for a moment.

"Uh yeah just stay here and we'll be right back, best keep low, it doesn't look too friendly in here" he gestured to all of the skeletons before following Rose.

Rose made her way up the stairs to where the light was shining from with the Doctor right behind her. The editor smiled and waved.  
They came up the rest of the steps and into the room where there was the panel of dead workers. "Who are you?" asked the Doctor moving around from behind Rose "You in charge?"

"I'm the editor, I must say I was expecting Suki but no matter there's always time".

"Who do you answer to?"

"Yes, but before we get to that may I ask who you are. Every single person in the Empire is registered but you two...well you two just slip straight past, you're no one".

"It doesn't matter" said Rose loudly still glancing up at the ceiling "We'll be off then?" she asked the Doctor.

The corpses grabbed them and they held them still "Tell me who you are" the Editor pleaded, still cheerful.

"Since that information is what's keeping us alive I'd rather not".

"Maybe you will after a little conversation with my boss, the Editor in chief" his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"And who's that then?"

"I suggest you look up" said Rose trying to pry the corpses hand off her.

"This one is intelligent" said the Editor facing her "Will you tell me who you are, pleeease?" he tried using puppy eyes on her but after living with the next Doctor we was pretty immune, well at least to anyone other than the Doctor himself.

She hesitated "If I tell you who I am will you leave us both alone? We mean nothing to this Empire".

"Well your offer does sound enticing but I would like to know who both of you are".

"I'm Rose Tyler" she blurted out "That is my identification, if you cannot find anything then I am sorry but that is all I can give you".

"Rose!" shouted the Doctor in anger.

"Thank you for being so co-operative Miss Tyler" said the Editor instructing the corpses to search for her.

Rose waited with baited breath as the screens flashed and the editor paced cheerily. The screens stopped moving and the editor stared at them "Are you sure you're human?" he asked frowning over his glasses at the screen "There are some very odd irregularities in your DNA".

"But you know who I am?"

"Yes, but you are not part of his empire, neither are you" he turned around "Doctor".

"How did you..." stammered Rose.

"Through your name alone I can find everything about you Rose Tyler, the people you love, your dear mother sitting at home drinking her tea, your ex-boyfriend still dreaming about you, wishing you'd come home and your travelling companion".

"Is that really all you can find out?" she snorted, he couldn't even find out that she was reliving everything.

He frowned at her "The rest is sort of veiled in golden light, is there a reason for that?"

"Probably" she said nodding and starting to smile. _'Jack did you obscure my past?'_

_'Yes I did, you can't have the Doctor finding out yet'._

_'Thank you'._

"Well Doctor" said the editor suddenly losing interest in her "You are travelling in a very, very old Gallifreyan...TARDIS; tell me how did you come by it?"

"It's mine" the Doctor grunted angrily.

"That would make you a timelord" he grinned enthusiastically "Oh that's amazing, the things you've seen, the places you've gone and you'd give it all up in an instant if it meant saving her life?" he gestured to Rose with an eyebrow raised.

The Doctor's fists clenched and he closed his mind of even more. The editor frowned "You two are in some sort of inter-species relationship".

"We're friends" said the Doctor loudly looking desperately at Rose who nodded.

"Well if that is the case then you really are great friends, to care for each other THAT much, it would be unbearable".

"What is that thing?" asked Rose pointing to the Jagrafess, not wanting to continue the conversation about her and the Doctor.

"That thing as you put it, is in charge of the human race, has been for about a hundred years, controlling Earth's knowledge through its broadcast news, meaning that they can't get too intelligent for us, like this one" he pointed to Rose.

"This is the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe, I call him Max" he grinned "Anyway best get you two tied up, we wouldn't want you sneaking off now would we?"

The corpses force the Doctor and Rose over to the other side of the room and fitted them with the electrifying shackles.

"I told you who I was" Rose objected.

"Oh but, you see I think it's sweet the you came in here to buy your little friend some time but we can stop her" he clicked his fingers to show Suki, head open fighting back against the Editor's corpses who were now desperately trying to keep her out. Well as desperately as a corpse could.

"I didn't even know she had one of those head things" said Rose shocked "I thought she was normal".

The Editor looked at her confused and she glared at him "You looked into me" she growled "You saw every feeling and emotion I have, don't you think you would have seen if this had been our plan?"

The shackles broke on Rose's arms and she used the Doctor's sonic screwdriver to unlock his. "Come on! We have to get back to Suki!" she yelled pulling him from the room. The Editor tried to follow but was stopped when one of the corpses grabbed his foot, stopping him from running.

They looked at Suki who was lying in the chair information still flowing from head. The Doctor clicked his fingers and her head shut. She looked up at them "Rose" she grinned.

"How did you do that?"

"I heard your conversation and thought I'd better do some digging, these computers aren't totally useless" she gestured to the frozen controls around them.

"I didn't know you had a chip in your head as well" said Rose staring at her forehead.

"I really didn't want it, but Cathica talked me into it. I really don't like it".

"Well we can probably get rid of it if you like" the Doctor pipped in cheerily.

"Really? How could you do that?"

"In my ship, come on, why don't you come with us?" he offered her his hand.

"Where...where are you going?" she rubbed her head, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Anywhere" Rose helped her up "In time and space, anywhere".

"I don't know".

"Come on there's nothing to keep you here now, I tell you what, give it a try and if you don't like it we can drop you back wherever you want" the Doctor grinned.

Suki smiled and Rose knew she was decided, they helped her to the TARDIS and the Doctor returned outside to talk to Cathica while Rose and Suki collapsed onto the chair by the console. Suki sighed and looked around sleepily. "You tired?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, that's only the second time I've ever done that head thing so it really takes it outta me".

"Come on, I'm sure the TARDIS can make you a room" she lead her down a corridor "By the way your name isn't really Suki is it?"

"Eva San Julian is my name. How'd you know that anyway, that I was faking?"

"Well I dunno I guess it was instinct, I mean you were as sucked in as all of the others seemed so I knew you weren't there for the job".

"Alright you got me" she grinned "So what's your story Rose? Where are you from?"

"Well now that is a very long story" Rose laughed "I'm originally from Earth, my present day is two thousand and five though".

"You time travel?"

"Yeah, with the Doctor" she stopped walking in front of a new turquoise coloured door.

"You and him...are you...?"

Rose opened the door "Uh well that is very complicated, uh I wish I could just tell you but it's so confusing".

_'Let me tell her'._

_'How do you mean you?'_

_'I can telepathically give her your memories and mine, but I need a physical connection to do so'._

Rose turned to Eva "If you want to know everything I can show you but you must understand that you'll hear a voice, a man's voice, but its ok he's my friend".

Eva nodded "Ok".

Rose placed her hands on either side of Eva's face and concentrated on letting Jack through. Eva gasped but allowed the transaction to happen. It was true, she was hearing a man's voice, and she could see him too, sitting up in the small cockpit of what looked like some sort of pod. 'Don't worry Eva' he assured her _'I'm just going to give you some of my memories, there'll be some of Rose's and the Doctor's in there as well, I'm going to tell you the story of the Bad Wolf and the Doctor'._

After the memories had completely transferred Eva collapsed and Rose caught her. She gently lowered her onto her new bed and left her to rest for a while. She walked into the console room just as the Doctor appeared through the door.

"Where's Suki?" he asked cheerily.

"Her name is Eva, she's resting in her new room the TARDIS made for her, it's nice, and I wish I had that good a taste".

"Your taste is fantastic" he objected enthusiastically "Come on you chose to travel with me, I mean that in itself shows brilliance".

Rose rolled her eyes "So modest".

"Always" he grinned.

"So" she made her way over to the console "She's gonna be sleeping for a while, where can we go for dinner?"

"Always about food with you humans" he shook his head "You're acting like we are her babysitters" he chuckled "Now while she's sleeping we can sneak out and hopefully be back before her parents get home from their date night".

"Come on Doctor" she pleaded "We could go get some fish and chips down at the shops".

"Oh if you want fish and chips we are not going to your little fish and chips shop in London" he was suddenly alive and ran around flicking switches on the console.

The TARDIS shuddered and banged around nearly knocking Rose off her feet. When the movement stopped Rose looked at the door "Where are we?"

"Go and see for yourself" he ushered her to the door which she opened eagerly.

When she saw out of the doors she gasped. In front of her was a magnificent curved white building and behind it was a bridge curving over the entrance to the harbour.

"Welcome to Sydney Rose Tyler" her Doctor grinned.

"Sydney?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep Sydney, Australia, kangaroos, emus, Koalas. The magnificent Opera house and the Sydney Harbour Bridge, in all my years of travelling I've never seen a building quite so...well strange really".

"Oh this is fantastic!" squealed Rose "I've always wanted to see this, thank you Doctor" she gave him a tight hug which he soon returned.

"Well I could have taken you anywhere, but hey what's wrong with Earth every now and then".

"So when are we? What year is it?"

"It's only two thousand and thirteen" he grinned up at the building as lights started to dance on the surface of the enormous white roof "And we have arrived just in time for the start of Vivid".

"Vivid?" asked Rose curiously, still staring awestruck at the pictures moving and changing on the Opera House.

"Yeah, it's this lights festival here where they project pictures and patterns onto the buildings".

"It's so pretty Doctor" she looked over to the bridge were rainbow lights had turned on. "Can we get closer?"

"Well there are lights all over here but I was thinking we should go over there" he pointed to the other side of the bridge where a moving Ferris wheel was noticeable.

"What's over there?"

"Oh come on Rose, you've always wanted to come to Sydney yet you don't know where Lunar park is".

Rose's face lit up "Let's go Doctor!" she started to race away from him.

"Rose where are you going?" he called after her, making her stop in her tracks.

"To Lunar Park" she grinned.

"If you try to make your way all the way around Circular Quay you'll end up spending your whole night here, come on I'll fly us over there".

"Fine" she ran back inside the TARDIS and waited for him.

He pressed a few stitches and Rose felt a slight jolt beneath her feet. "That's better" said the Doctor opening the door to see the entrance of Lunar Park in front of them.

"We were just over there" said Rose pointing towards the Opera house across the water.

"Yep, now come one we have to try out that Ferris wheel".

Rose giggled as they raced towards the entrance, it was strange to her, seeing this Doctor so excited and childish, he was usually so severe and it was nice to see him being spontaneous. Where they were up In the Ferris wheel Rose looked around at the city in front of her, it really was beautiful, the lights made the buildings look playful and somehow childish. "This is amazing" she said look up at the Doctor.

"Let's say it's my way of saying thank you for everything".

She held his hand "You know there's nowhere I'd rather be" she smiled that almost irresistible smile.

"Anyway" he finally forced himself to look away from her "What do you say about that ride over there?" he pointed to another more challenging looking ride.

"Sounds great" she grinned up at him sticking her tongue out slightly between her teeth.

They spent the rest of the evening on rides, and after that, on a jetty eating fish and chips. "That was absolutely fantastic" said Rose reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek when they were back in the TARDIS.

He was shocked for a moment but smiled gently "It was my pleasure Rose".

"Hey guys" came Eva's voice from behind them, making them both jump.

"Hey Eva, sorry we're late, we just had dinner and went and visited Australia" said Rose making herself laugh at how normal that sounded to her.

Eva laughed too, still a little nervous about her new found knowledge of the other people in the room "Actually if you wouldn't mind Rose, I'd like a chat with you if that's ok?"

"Oh sure" said Rose completely taken aback "If you can wait til after my shower then I'll meet you in my room".

"Oh yeah, sure"

Rose headed off down the corridor to her bedroom, and tried not to take too long in the shower. When she was dressed in her favourite pyjamas she emerged to find Eva already waiting for her.

"So what's up?" she asked, rubbing her wet hair with her towel.

"I saw your memories" said Eva flatly "Yours and Jack's, he told me everything".

"So you know what I'm doing, good that means you know why I randomly know things and you know why I said it was complicated between the Doctor and I".

"I know it's dangerous what you're doing and...Jack made a point of showing me what happened last time on satellite five, you saved me, if you hadn't have said anything I would have gone like a lamb to the slaughter, thank you".

"That was entirely my pleasure" said Rose getting emotional "It felt good to be able to save someone".

"Oh but you're saving a universe just by doing this".

"I'm not doing it for the universe; I'm doing it for the Doctor. I know that sounds selfish but I can't live without him, my life was horrible before Jack came to get me".

"You mean it was average".

"Ok better than average, I was heiress to the Vitex fortune and I still couldn't think of anything but the Doctor".

"I suppose that's just love for you Rose".

A quiet knock came at the door and Eva went to open it. The Doctor stepped into the room awkwardly "Hi, uh Rose I was going to go to bed soon but I thought I better ask if you wanted me to stay with you".

"Uh yeah, the nightmares never seem to get me when you're here".

"You have nightmares?" asked Eva.

"Yeah, all the time" said Rose looking meaningfully at her.

Eva seemed to understand and gave her a quick hug before moving to the door again "Goodnight Rose, goodnight Doctor".

The Doctor leapt over to where Rose was sitting down on her bed "You have nightmares too don't you Doctor?"

He looked a little uncomfortable "Yeah I guess sometimes".

"I've heard you, you yell for them sometimes, in your sleep".

"Well maybe you're not the only one who sleeps better next to someone else" he smiled weakly.

Rose smiled back at him "Alright we better get some sleep; we've got no idea how early Eva will wake up and we can't let her get lost in here".

He chuckled "Good night Rose".

"Night Doctor".

**Ok so I felt like putting Australia in here, I love Australia, I live in the country and only recently went to the city again. I love the Opera House and I wanted Rose to see it. By the way if you're curious about Vivid look it up. It's awesome! Honestly the best time to visit Sydney. There was also a Doctor Who one too at some point, I never saw it but I saw pictures. If you live in Australia the Doctor Who exhibition is on right now in Sydney so go! I'm going in a couple of weeks, SO keen. Anyway I really hope this chapter doesn't put you off the story. Also I apologize for the lack of Jack in this chapter but he will be back probably in the next one and he will be there in the flesh in the Empty Child anyway. Thank you and please feel free to review, I won't beg for reviews but it's always nice to know what you think. :)**


	7. Vodka and Popcorn

**Alright so longest chapter yet I think. I'd been really desperate for ideas for this one but it all just sort of flowed out of me this evening so I hope you like it. Also I hope you guys don't mind that I made Eva a bit of a tease but she was just fun to write considering you don't actually see that much of her in DW before she dies so yeah All good fun. Anyway enjoy and please feel free to tell me what you think :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies mentioned in this chapter**

**Little alcohol warning as well.**

The next morning Rose woke up before the Doctor and left him to sleep, it had been a bit warmer that night so she hadn't cuddled so close to him that he'd notice if she left. She wandered through the corridors to the kitchen which seemed and awful long way that morning.

When she reached the kitchen she found Eva already in there sitting up at the counter with a coffee.

"Morning" she smiled at her.

"Oh good morning" said Eva trying to wake herself up a bit.

"Still a bit tired?"

"Yeah well, we don't all have Doctor's to make our sleep peaceful" she joked.

"Oi, he sleeps better that way too I'll have you know".

"Of course he does, he is so in love with you it's not funny".

The Doctor had gotten up shortly after Rose and was just outside the kitchen when he heard them talking.

"Eva you know how dangerous this is, you've seen it all, everything is so delicate I can't make one wrong move or the whole thing would shatter".

He frowned at her words, what on Earth was she talking about? Or what in the universe, he should say.

"Well that doesn't change the fact that the Doctor is crazy about you".

He peeked just for a moment to see Rose shake her head and blush slightly. "Would you please stop talking so loud, he's gonna hear you and I don't want to have awkward conversations with him just because you think he likes me".

"Oh come on, you KNOW it's true".

"Can you please just stop?" asked Rose brandishing a spatula.

"And what are you gonna do with that then?" Eva asked, ceasing her teasing.

"I thought I might make us all some banana pancakes".

"See bananas, he loves bananas, you are so smitten it's not funny".

"Oh would you stop it, everyone likes bananas".

"Not everyone".

"Well I do, the Doctor does and I dunno about you but you're just gonna have to put up with it".

She turned around slightly to see the Doctor leaning on the doorframe, she almost stopped the pan she'd just found and she quickly turned away.

"Good morning" said Eva enthusiastically, clearly loving the tension.

"Morning" he grinned at her.

"How long have you been up?" Rose hinted "I tried to leave quietly so that you wouldn't wake up".

"Oh I got up a few minutes after you left, well I think it was a few minutes, the bed was still warm so you can't have been gone too long".

Rose looked terrified and Eva just grinned even wider. "So what would you like for breakfast?" asked Eva.

"Well I think banana pancakes sound lovely" he went over to where Rose was now pale and uncomfortable looking "Something the matter Rose?"

She tried not to look into his eyes "No, I'm fine".

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Uh well I dunno about that Doctor" she suddenly grinned "It didn't go down to well with the spaghetti bolognaise".

"Give a man a chance Rose" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

At first she raised an eyebrow but soon softened "All right then, if you could dice up the bananas that would be great".

They set to work laughing and chatting, Eva watched them, sending the occasional wink to Rose and thumbs up to the Doctor.

_'Rose I'm liking this Eva girl, she's got spunk, maybe even enough to get you two out of your denial, well him out of his denial anyway'._

_'I thought you said he can't know until after Canary Warf'._

_'He can't know about the whole Bad Wolf thing but that doesn't mean you two can't be all loved up'._

_'How about we just concentrate on getting to Canary Warf, alright?'_

_'Why? Don't you want this Doctor? Is that really what this is all about? You miss the hair!'_

_'Of course I miss the hair! I love him alright, I really, really do but now I'm back with the past version of him it's weird, it's like falling in love with him all over again ok?'_

_'That's so sweet Rose, you are falling for him again, and then when you see the next version of him again you'll fall for him double. This is all just so adorable!'_

_'Are you speaking in Eva's head as well?'_

_'If I want to I can but you'd hear it too, you're the link so we can't exactly cut you out'_.

_'You want to cut me out?'_

_'No but say I ever wanted to...oh I dunno have a private conversation with her I'd need you to tune out'_.

_'I don't wanna know what you have planned for you and Eva'._

_'Then stop talking to me and make your pancakes'._

The Doctor sat down at the counter with Eva while Rose finished cooking that pancakes. "So Eva how long do you intend on staying with us?"

"Well I'm not sure, I wouldn't want to be here too long, I don't want to disrupt the relationship you too have got going on".

"There is no"- Rose started to say but the Doctor just kind of nodded.

"Oh I doubt you could ever be a bother" he grinned at her "She wouldn't bother you would she Rose?"

He looked straight into her face and she felt her cheeks go red "Ah no, no not at all" she paused "Actually Eva if you wouldn't mind continuing here, I'd like to go and have a shower if that's alright".

"Sure, I'll take over" said Eva standing up and walking to the stove "You take as long as you need".

Rose moved a little too quickly from the room and to her own room where her clothes were waiting for her on her bed. She raced into the shower and locked to door.

_'Flustered are we?'_ said Jack as she was about to take off her shirt.

_'Jack! We have rules about this; you're not supposed to be watching me when I do anything that exposes flesh, the major point being showering'_.

_'Alright, alright but don't think he didn't notice how red you went'._

_'Great now shut up!_' she yelled in her head and went back to undressing.

Out in the kitchen Eva was finishing up making the pancakes and the Doctor was watching her thoughtfully.

"Something the matter Doctor?" she asked innocently.

"No it's just; I think we might have upset Rose".

"How so? I thought she was fine".

"You said there was a relationship between us" he paused "I'm an alien Eva, if you didn't already know".

"So what? I've heard of plenty of biracial relationships".

"Well I wouldn't be appealing to her in that way because I'm an alien and she's a young human".

"Oh stop it Doctor, of course you'd be appealing to her, what other man is as impressive to her then you? What other man can sweep her off her feet and fly her to the stars?"

The stopped for a moment and though about what she'd said, it was true there was no other man that could do those things for her but he still thought she might be embarrassed by it.

Eva continued "Alright Doctor, if you want a plan I'll give you one. Take her to see her dad".

"What do you mean? Her dad is dead".

"Go back in time and let her be with him before he died. She'll be so touched that you thought go back for him".

"But what if she tries to stop his death?"

"She won't, if you tell her she can't, than she won't".

"How do you know all of this?"

"I dunno, I guess I have an instinct about people and if she listens to one person, it's you".

He didn't respond to that he just nodded, even though he knew that Jackie was much more intimidating and influential then him.

"Go talk to her Doctor and I'll finish cooking breakfast".

He nodded again and left for Rose's room, he knew she'd still be in the shower so he waited outside her room. He heard the water turn off and he waited a couple of minutes before knocking and entering her bedroom. Rose had just emerged from the shower; she was wearing a t-shirt, hoodie and jeans and had a dark denim jacket hanging over her shoulder. She was drying her hair with her towel when she noticed him.

"What can I do for you Doctor?" she asked, letting her fall out of the towel she was drying it with.

"Well I... I just wondered if you wanted to go and see your father today".

She looked up at him shocked and he quickly recoiled "I'm sorry for bringing it up if you don't want to but I just thought, we have a time machine, why don't we go and see your father so he won't be alone when he dies".

She liked that way he said 'we' not 'I'. He seemed so anxious about this that she couldn't help but smile. When she smiled she could visibly see the relief washing over him "Thank you Doctor, it's really nice that you thought of it" she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

He held her closely for a moment, enjoying the scent of her shampoo, he wanted to stay like that forever but Eva came in carrying three plates of piled banana pancakes. "Pancake Party" she sang making them both laugh.

They sat and ate quietly; Rose and Eva sat cross legged on the floor while the Doctor's back leant against Rose's bed. "So where are we going today?" asked Eva looking pointedly at the Doctor.

"Rose quite liked the idea of going to see her father".

"I'll stay here, it's a bit too personal for me, you two go ahead".

"Really?" asked Rose "But what if we need you?"

"You'll have each other what would you possibly need me for anyway?"

"I dunno, I just thought you'd like to come".

They picked up their plates and Eva took them to the kitchen to do the washing up. The Doctor had already gone to the console room and Rose tied her hair up into a ponytail before joining him. He looked up when she entered and smiled at her softly "Are you ready for this?"

She took a deep breath "Yeah, I think so".

"Then let's go" he took her hand and led her over to the door.

"Are we already here?"

"Yeah, the TARDIS was gentle this time; maybe she knew it was a more serious occasion".

Rose smiled at that and pulled open the door. Outside the sun was shining brightly and she stepped out onto the street. "It looks like a normal day, like nothing bad could possibly happen".

"Come on" he took her hand again and they walked around the corner to where the death was to take place. Rose recognised the road and felt herself go tense. "He'll be here in a minute, he went to buy a wedding present, a vase is was, mum always cursed that stupid vase".

They watched the car stop down the road and Pete get out of it "He got out of his car and went to cross the road, this is it".  
She buried her face in the Doctor's chest as she heard the car collide with his body and the vase smash. He stroked her hair for a moment but then quickly released her.

"Go to him, quickly he doesn't have long".

Rose ran to her father's side and he looked up at her bewildered, her tears were splashing onto his face. "I know this doesn't make sense to you but, I'm your daughter Rose, I really, really love you dad and I'm sorry that there's nothing I can do to prevent this" she choked out the last words.

He moved his hand up to touch her face and she smiled through her tears and he brought her face a little lower and whispered to her "Rose".

The Doctor watched as the man took his final breath, Rose was already standing up with her phone out. She called the ambulance and turned back to face the Doctor. She ran to him and he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Come on" he kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders and they moved towards the TARDIS. When they were inside they collapsed onto the chair by the console and she hugged him. She'd done it before and she'd managed it but now, when she never did get her chance to say goodbye to the other Pete, it made her feel guilty as well as sad.

Eva came into the room holding a glass of what looked like blue energy drink. "What is that?" asked Rose between sobs, eyeing it suspiciously.

"This is hyper vodka which I'm surprised you had by the way Doctor" she raised her eyebrows at him "Anyway this stuff will put you out to it pretty much".

"What do you mean? Like I'll be drunk?"

"Yeah pretty much, but minus the hangover, also minus the memories so you'll be guilt-free for whatever you do".

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea" objected the Doctor as Eva carefully handed Rose the liquid.

"Doctor I can handle my alcohol, how bad can it be its only vodka" she took a mouthful out of the glass.

"Hyper vodka" the Doctor said looking at Eva disapprovingly.

She looked back at him "What? You had it" she shrugged.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, he didn't remember having it but he guessed the TARDIS thought Rose might need a little something. He looked over at Rose who was already feeling the effects of it "Rose? How are you going?" he asked trying not to smile at her wide eyes.

"What- uh fine, just fine, in fact better than fine, let's go swimming, does anyone want to go swimming?" she shot out of the room and down the corridor laughing like an idiot. She had taken the drink with her and Eva just laughed.

"You do realise that drink can make you do pretty much anything?"

"Well I thought it might help you along Doctor, considering you don't think she likes you".

"Oh come on Eva, that's just not fair. I'm going to find her, you can help me if you want to" he moved towards the corridor in which Rose had just gone down. Eva followed close behind him trying hard not to laugh at the random path of destruction Rose had left behind her. It was obvious that Rose had been in the bathroom at some point because a long trail of toilet paper was dragging along the ground and it was safe to guess that at the other end of the toilet paper there would be a very drunk Rose laughing manically.

"How long is the toilet roll ever" whined Eva noticing that they had walked over a hundred metres since the end of the toilet paper.

The Doctor sighed "its special paper from these markets we went to. It's a thousand metres long this roll of toilet paper".

"So we might be following her for a whole kilometre?"

"Yep, now do you see why you don't let Rose get drunk?"

"I'm sorry I was just trying to help you".

"Listen while we are on the subject, I don't need your help ok? I am an adult and I know how to handle my own problems".

"So you admit that you like her then?"

"A relationship between myself and a human is just impossible Eva, it's better not to even try".

"But"- she was cut off when they heard Rose in the distance. Rose was laughing just as they knew she would be but it seem way too echoic still for them to be close.

It was another three hours of walking through corridors later that they found Rose in a small courtyard splashing her hands in the fountain. "Rose?" the Doctor walked slowly towards her.

"Hello Doctor" she turned around, the buttons of her shirt were half undone so that some of her more private areas were showing slightly.

"Uh Hi Rose, how are you?"

"I dunno" she walked over to him slowly "I feel kinda weird".

"Yeah well you're a little drunk so maybe you should come back and lie down for a while".

_'Rose I know you might not have much control over your body at the moment but...oh boy I can't believe I'm saying this, don't kiss him'._

_'But whhhyyyyy?'_

_'Because you're too drunk to remember anyway'._

_'It's not as if I haven't kissed him before'._

_'That was him saving your life'._

_'He liked it'._

_'Rose please, just don't do it, as much as everyone would enjoy it I don't think you'd want your first proper kiss with him to be whilst you are intoxicated'._

_'Fine then! Can you put me out or something so I don't have to fight this anymore?'_

_'I can cause the link between us to glitch'._

_'Will that mean I'll skip time?'_

_'Maybe a couple of hours but the main thing is you won't hear me for a little while, do you think you'll last?'_

_'I'll be devastated I'm sure now stop messing around and get me out of this mess'._

The Doctor carried the unconscious Rose back down the hallway to her room which was mercifully close. He lay her down and brushed her hair from her face.

"You nearly did it Doc" said Eva from the doorway "You nearly got a kiss out of her".

He got up and looked at her angrily "Eva I don't know what your game is but please don't try to force Rose and myself into anything that we can't come back from".

"What do you mean?"

"I can never have romantic relationships with my companion, that's how it is".

"It that rule for you or for her?"

"What do you mean by that? I believe it's best for both of us, I cannot be with someone who will wither away so...so quickly and she cannot be with someone who'd stay the same as she got weaker and weaker".

"You've already kissed her haven't you?" she already knew the answer but she had to ask.

"Well- no not on purpose really".

"You did didn't you? But I bet it was for something important right? Like to save her life".

"How did you"-

"Well honestly man how else would you have plucked up the courage".

He raised his eyebrows at her "I could do it if I wanted to, but I don't".

"Keep telling yourself that mate" she pushed him from the room and he sulked off to the console room.

Rose woke up about five hours later on her bed, she didn't remember going to bed and her head felt horrible. She looked around the room to see Eva sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"Well Hello Rose, feeling ok?"

"I thought you said there wouldn't be a hangover if I drank that stuff" she grumbled.

"Well there usually isn't or maybe you're just a light-weight" she teased.

"Where's the Doctor?" asked Rose ignoring her joke.

"He's in the console room".

"What happened?"

"Oh you just went a little crazy but don't worry the TARDIS cleaned everything up".

"And the Doctor?"

"He's fine, he carried you back here after you went on your little adventure".

"Uh great" she frowned for a minute "Hold on, Jack!"

"What about him?"

"I can't hear him".

"Doesn't he have breaks sometimes?"

"Yeah but not like this" _'Jack? Jack!'_ but there was no answer.

"How can you just not hear him?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to remember but that stupid Vodka stuff is blocking my memory".

"You'll see him soon though right?"

"Yeah, should do but this is scary, it's never happened before".

"Well let's just wait it out and see what happens".

"What if he never comes back in my head though? What if he's gone forever?"

"He won't be, it'll be fine, just enjoy not having someone yapping in your head for a while, how long's it been since you've had him in your head?"

"Well it's gotta be about seven months now".

"Seven months with somebody else in your?! No wonder you went a bit loopy".

"Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid".

"You didn't do anything embarrassing if that's what you're asking".

Rose sighed deeply and lay back down on the bed "I don't know what it is about him that I find so irresistible".

"Well he does have a kind of appeal to him; you know the whole last of his kind vulnerability thing".

Rose giggled "You know, it is so weird to hear someone say that".

"But it's true" she chuckled.

"Ok yeah it is but there are other things that are appealing".

"What like the ears?"

Rose burst out laughing at that "Nah well not that there's anything wrong with them but wait til you see the next version of him".

"I saw him in your memories and can I just say...wow".

They both burst into a fit of giggles "He seems to have been designed to my liking" Rose joked between more giggles.

"That hair!" Eva fell back onto the bed too "If I'm not there for some reason when he turns into him you just have to come and see me".

"Ok I promise".

"Thank you".

When they'd calmed down a bit Rose stared up at the ceiling and thought about her Doctor, she loved him so much and she was going to let him know that. She would find a way around Canary Warf and they would be together forever.

"What do you have nightmares about?" Eva asked suddenly, tearing her out of her daydream.

"Oh...well I thought it would be obvious. I dream about if I fail, I dream about losing him forever and I dream about how unbearable life would be if he died and I was left alone".

"You have been left alone once".

"But it wasn't his fault, yes I still dream about it too but now that I'm back again I feel like I haven't been given a second chance for nothing".

"Well I'm glad I could be here this time".

"What to tease me?" she grinned.

"No just to see it all happen, it's so beautiful you know".

"Do you have anywhere you are supposed to be?"

"The Freedom Foundation will want me back eventually but in the mean time I'd just like to have a break from it all".

"Well I'm sorry but travelling with us might not be the quietest of breaks".

"Oh I'm well aware of that but I'd just like to get away from them for a while, they pressure me a lot, I guess I'm afraid to go back. They might be disappointed with my work on satellite five".

"You saved everyone, including the Doctor and me, how disappointed could they be?"

"When you put it like that it sounds great but to them I did a right messy job of it".

"Then just don't go back, we'd love to have you with us, even if you want to leave us we can find you somewhere to live, somewhere you'll be happy".

"I don't know if it would be a good idea to run from my responsibilities".

"I suppose so" she laughed "At least you have a choice, if I abandon my responsibilities the whole universe will collapse on itself".  
"Well then I'm glad you're responsible".

The Doctor approached the door carefully to find Eva and Rose lying on her bed side by side having a laugh about something. He knocked lightly and came into the room. "Hello" he waved "Just wanted to see if you were feeling better".

Rose immediately blushed "Yes thank you I'm fine, but please tell me, did I do anything really stupid or embarrassing?"

"No not really, you had a bit of fun with the toilet paper but other than that".

Rose moaned "Please never let me get drunk again".

"That's exactly what I told Eva" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh boy I've had a crazy day".

"You most certainly have" he grinned at her.

"Do you think we could just relax for the rest of the day?"

"Well there isn't much of the day left so I guess we could".

"Alright well I'm going to go to my room for a while and read a book" said Eva walking towards the door "Will you guys be in here or the library?" she asked as if it was just their usual spot. It was but to the Doctor she wasn't meant to know any of it.

"We will be in the library?" Rose looked at the Doctor.

"Yep sure" he grinned again.

Eva left and went to her room and they made their way down the corridor to the library cross cinema. When they reached the room Rose plonked herself down to the lounge. "Alright Doctor, I want you to watch a horror movie with me".

"A what?" he said looking terrified.

"A horror movie" she raised her eyebrows "You scared?"

"No...No of course not but why a horror movie? Why not something nicer?"

"Because I don't feel like something nicer now get your butt over here you big sook".

It was then his urn to raise his eyebrows "Sook? I'll show you" he sat down next to her.

"Alright so it's either Saw seven or The Grudge three".

"Saw? Ew Rose no, please don't tell me you like that stuff".

She shrugged "It doesn't really bother me".

"It doesn't bother me either but why you would sit down and voluntarily watch it is beyond me".

"Ok, ok The Grudge Three it is then".

"Ok you put it in and I'll get the popcorn".

"Popcorn really?" she laughed.

"Rose Tyler, you do not watch a movie without popcorn, it just doesn't work, and you've got nothing to do".

"Alright then go for it". He wandered off to the kitchen next door while she put in the movie. The creepy menu music played and she sat down and waited for him.

He made his way sneakily back into the room and saw she had her back to him. 'Excellent' he thought to himself and quietly came up behind her. He touched her on the shoulder and she almost jumped out of her skin, knocking a few pieces of popcorn out of the bowl.

"Uh Doctor" she complained "You don't do that to a human, I could have had a heart attack and I don't have two hearts like you"

.  
"Oh come on Rose I was just playing around".

"But it's a horror movie" she started to argue "Oh just sit down and shut up".

They sat in silence while the movie began, half the popcorn was eaten in the first ten minutes as it usually did when the Doctor watched movies. The bowl was soon sat in front of them on the coffee table. Rose was trying to keep her cool but the Doctor could hear the rise of her heartbeat as the tension built.

"Rose?" he suddenly said, breaking her eye contact with the screen.

"Yeah Doctor?"

"I can hear your heartbeat rising" he grinned at her.

"Oh shut up you, I'll admit it I'm scared alright".

"Do you want a blanket?"

"I can get it".

"No don't worry, there's one in the cupboard" he stood up and walked over to the cupboard in the corner. He retrieved the blanket and went back to sit with her "Here we go".

She took the blanket and spread it over her, there wasn't quite enough to reach the Doctor so she scooted over closer to him in order to share.

He looked shocked at her proximity but soon relaxed "You ok?" she asked noticing how awkward he'd looked.

"Yeah sure" he smiled.

"Are you sure cos I can move, I just thought you might like to share the blanket".

"It's ok Rose, it's very thoughtful of you".

They fell silent again and the movie continued, they didn't really talk after that until something happened and Rose started yelling at the frankly very thick characters. "Don't go in there you idiot" she made a gesture with her hand "See I told you it was in there, but you had to go and get yourself killed didn't ya?"

He chuckled and she looked up at him going bright red "What? They are so stupid in these movies, it's called a light switch but none of them seem to have heard of it".

He just grinned and went back to watching the movie "Humans" he shook his head.

When the movie was finished the Doctor got up and turned the light back on. Rose stretched and stood up as well.

"Well that was very boring" said the Doctor coolly.

"Boring?!" Rose looked at him incredulously "It was so scary!"

"Nah, just a bunch of rubbish" he frowned.

"Alright then Mr tough next movie is your pick".

"Yes!" he grinned bouncing over to the movie cupboard.

"I'll go get more popcorn" she took the bowl and started walking towards the door.

"Oh Rose" he called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful of that girl out there, you know the one that make the funny noise, she lives in those corridors".

Rose ran back over to his side "Doctor that is not funny!"

"But you're still scared" he laughed.

She glared at him and he rolled his eyes "Alright I'll come with you".

"Thank you" she looked up at him with gratitude.

When they were out in the corridor the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and made a point of walking behind her pointing it around as they walked. When they made it to the kitchen he put it away. "See no monsters or pale people with black hair will dare to hurt you if I'm here".

She smiled "I actually feel safe when you say that".

"Well come on it is me, who is more terrifying honestly?"

"Says the man whose favourite movie is the Lion King".

"So? I could like other movies if I wanted to, I quite like animated movies, they are fantastic" he nodded his head enthusiastically.

She laughed and put the bag of popcorn into the microwave. "I bet you are secretly terrified of horror movies".

"I don't think so Rose".

"There's gotta be something you're scared of".

He thought for a moment "Yeah I guess there is. I think I might be scared of being alone" he looked down at the floor with a serious face.

"Well I'm not gonna leave you so you should never have to be alone".

He tried to take comfort in what she said but all he could think of was how fleeting human life was. "So anyway" he looked up smiling again "What are you most scared of?"

She thought for a minute, she knew what she was most scared of but she couldn't exactly say what it was. "I guess I'm scared of being alone as well, I have had my fair share of heart breaks and fights and I just feel like I wouldn't be able to handle it if you and Eva didn't want me anymore".

"Oh Rose you don't have to worry about that" he crossed the room and lifted her chin "I will never leave you, I don't think I could if I wanted to".

She gazed intensely into his eyes and he gazed right back, she felt her heartbeat increase and he grinned when he heard it. Could this be it? He thought to himself, but the microwave had other ideas. The shrill beeping rang through the air and Rose turned away quickly to get the popcorn out.

He escorted her back to the library in silence and she sat back on the lounge "Alright" he said breaking the silence "It's either Toy Story or The Lion King".

"Doctor" she groaned.

"Alright fine The Lion King or Beauty and the Beast".

"Oh Beauty and the Beast" she bobbed up and down excitedly.

He sighed and put the movie in the player. When he sat back down he automatically put his arm around her before he realised it wasn't a scary movie in fact quite the opposite. She didn't seem upset though; on the contrary she snuggled into his side and let out a contented sigh.

After the movie had finished and the credits were rolling the Doctor sat up slightly but Rose didn't move. She had just fallen asleep at the end and he didn't want to disturb her. He pulled the blanket more tightly around her and closed his eyes. They spent the rest of the evening and the whole night in the library. The Doctor couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well in his entire life.

**Alright so a little bit random but this chapter started out as a bit of a filler til the next one, but then I wrote the whole library and kitchen part and thought why not add some cuteness on the way? :P Anyway I really hope you liked it. Rose and Eva had some girl talk, I hope it didn't bore you guys. Next episode we have our favourite Captain making his first appearance since the first chapter so i'll have to get straight onto writing that ;) Stay awesome guys, you really are awesome by the way. I'm not kidding.**


	8. Dancing under the Mistletoe

**Ok, ok here we are again. I really wanted the Doctor and Rose to kiss so many times while writing this story and I am running out of excuses for them to so if you think of anything let me know. I hope you guys aren't disappointed, you gave my last chapter such great reviews so thank you all. When you get to the dresses part I will have links at the bottom so you can see what they are supposed to look. Unfortunately not the whole link but its enough to find them. Enjoy :)**

**Small alcohol warning and I guess a sexual reference, don't worry it's not major.**

"So what's wrong?" asked Rose excitedly.

"It's Mauve" he yelled just as excitedly.

"Mauve?" she put on her innocent human act to give him his moment.

"Mauve, it's the universally recognised colour for danger".

"So not good old red then?" she couldn't help but grin.

"Nope that's just you lot" he managed to point at her and Eva before the TARDIS shook again and he was forced to hold on with both hands.

"So why are we chasing this thing?" Eva called over the noise.

"It's dangerous" he looked over at Rose with wide eyes "And it's headed straight for the centre of London".

The TARDIS materialised in an alleyway. "Alright so what first?" asked Eva when she'd gone out of the door.

"Well I think we should ask people if they've seen anything falling from the sky recently" said the Doctor walking out ahead of them and turning to face Eva.

Eva tried to stifle her giggle and Rose stopped herself from letting out a snort "Real bright spark you are aye?" Eva laughed sarcastically.

"I hardly think it's that funny" he frowned at the two of them "Usually it's the most simple and most effective option".

"You can't, oh I dunno scan for alien tech or anything?" Rose raised her eyebrows at him.

"Just wait outside ok?" he rolled his eyes at them.

They nodded and both automatically turned to face the building where the empty child was standing. Eva grinned "I tell you this whole 'knowing what's going to happen' thing is fantastic".

"It's pretty brilliant sometimes" Rose agreed as they made their way towards the steps onto the roof. The child was calling to its mother "Other times I just find it annoying, trying to remember what I said and how stupid it was".

"So we both have to grab that rope yeah?" Eva asked when they looked up at the child again.

"Mummy? Mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"Yeah pretty much" she took a deep breath "And we hope that Jack can save us".

"Hey don't worry" Eva touched her arm reassuringly "It'll be ok".

Rose grabbed hold of the rope and gave it a quick tug to make sure it was safe; she then began to climb up towards the roof. The rope began to pull away from the roof and Rose clung on tightly "You on?" she called down to Eva.

"Yeah, how long do we have to stay on here? It's just a bit slippery" she huffed, glancing down at the roof, already a death drop.

"Well I fell near Big Ben and that's where Jack caught me so not for much longer" Rose winced a bit as her hand slipped slightly and the rope burnt her skin.

Far below them the bombs were exploding and clouds of fire were erupting "Oh this is horrible" Rose heard Eva utter sadly.

"It's a war" she said a little more matter-of-factly then she'd intended "Fixed point in time".

"So you couldn't prevent it if you tried?"

"No" Rose looked at her face "I'm sorry but that's one of the things you have to learn when you travel with the Doctor".

"Can we let go yet?" Eva was becoming more and more impatient.

"On three" Rose watched as Big Ben loomed nearer "One...Two...Three!"

As they fell through the air Eva found Rose's hand and gripping it tightly, this felt wrong somehow, they had been falling to long. Rose saw the roof of a building coming closer "I love you Doctor" she whispered and she closed her eyes tightly. Both braced themselves for the impact, but it never came, instead they stopped and Rose opened her eyes to see a familiar bluish light around them.

"Hello ladies, I am sorry I seem to have been a little late" said the all-too-familiar voice of Captain Jack Harkness.

Rose let out a shaky laugh and Eva grinned at her "Phone's already off" she called back to Jack.

"How'd you know I was gonna ask that?"

"Oh just beam us up already and stop playing games" she commanded and surprisingly he obeyed directly. Rose recognised the inside of his ship and turned to face him.

"Jack!" she leapt at him and wrapped her arms around his neck "It's so good to see you".

"Good to see you too stranger" he hugged her tightly "Oh and this must be Eva" he grinned and gave her a hug too.

"Yep, yep the one and only" Eva grinned cheekily.

"Eva we are going to have so much fun" he winked at her.

"Jack!" Rose protested.

"Oh I wasn't talking about that" he winked at her as well "I was talking about you and the Doctor but if it comes to that then"-

"Jack no! Why are you both so set on getting us together?"

"Because you guys are absolutely adorable" Jack cooed.

"And I heard what you said as you fell" added Eva triumphantly.

"Oh come on you already knew that was true, why else would I be doing this?"

"Oh I dunno to save the universe" Eva raised her eyebrows at her.

"What did she say?" Jack asked, laughing at Rose's increasingly reddening cheeks.

"She was seconds from death and the one thing she said" Eva paused dramatically and whispered the last few words "I love you Doctor".

Rose looked at Jack angrily, he was 'awwing' and he grinned at her. "Come on Rosie, the Doctor may have the eyes of the oncoming storm but your glare just doesn't scare me".

Rose rolled her eyes and gave him a quick punch on the arm "Are we gonna go upstairs or was that only because you were showing off last time?"

"Oh I'm still showing off" he countered "Just because you're in love with the old man doesn't mean I can't try to steal your heart".

They climbed onto the top of the ship and Eva and Jack had champagne. Rose stared down at the city below.

Eva noticed her seriousness "He'll be fine Rose, he was fine the last time".

"I know he'll be fine I just feel...oh I dunno don't you guys feel weird?" she brushed her tangled hair away from her face.

"What do you mean?" said Jack between gulps of champagne.

"I just feel weird sitting here while he does all the work".

"Rose he did all the work last time, remember?" Jack raised his eyebrows at her "While we were here getting acquainted".

"Yeah but we aren't getting acquainted now" she stood up and walked over to where they were sitting.

"Well Eva and I are and besides it's not as if I'm allowed to just let you go and change the timeline".

"You were encouraging it! Both of you!"

"Yeah but that isn't crucial stuff, it's not like if you didn't get together he'd be any less likely to try and save your life if it came to it"

"So what you're saying is that he'd be willing to die for me regardless?" she frowned.

"Literally" Jack laughed, shoving a strawberry in his mouth.

"I see what you did there" Eva chuckled biting into her own strawberry.

"I- hold on where'd you get strawberries from?" Rose knelt down and picked up one of the perfectly ripe berries.

"Secrets" said Jack tapping his nose with his finger "Come on Rosie, relax a little!"

"Oh alright, but not for long you two" she lay down on her side and Jack poured her a glass of champagne.

"Remember the last time we had champagne?" he grinned at her.

"Back when I was in my own time" she sighed "I never realised how depressing my life was".

"Tell us" Jack crossed his legs and looked at her expectantly.

Rose and Eva laughed "Well alright students" she crossed her own legs so that they were all sitting the same like some sort of meditation circle "After the Doctor's hologram disappeared I was left with nothing so I went to Torchwood. I spent a long time there and soon rose to quite a high position. Dad was really proud of me and I soon grew to accept my life there as the inevitable slow path I would eventually have had to take alone anyway even if Canary Warf had not happened. I had Mum and Dad and Tony, little Tony is so cute I really wish you could meet him" her voice trailed off.

"So you gave up everything? Money, Power, Family?" Eva's eyes were wide.

"I gave up pretty much everything that I had to lose" Rose tried to make her face unreadable while she held back the tears.

"All for a crazy old man in a blue box" Jack sighed.

"Quite the story" Eva yawned "You should write it all down".

"I have a journal but I haven't written in it, I can't risk the Doctor finding it".

"Well I hope at the end of all this that it was and is worth it" Jack got up and offered her his hand "Come on Miss Tyler, just because we are reliving things doesn't mean we shouldn't still have our dance".

"Glen Miller?" she grinned and took his hand.

"Of course" he pressed a button on his control and music rang out into the cool night air.

Rose took Jacks hand and rested her other hand on his shoulder; she couldn't deny that he was very muscular and very attractive. He noticed her looking at him and grinned "Do I look younger now?"

"Yeah a bit, you look great though" she nodded.

"Still no competition for the old man though?"

"No sorry, but you do look very nice tonight, no wonder I was swept off my feet last time, I think it might be the uniform".

Eva laughed "Uniforms are great aren't they; men just have that touch of class about them".

Both Jack and Rose laughed at that "And we think you've had too much champagne, but I have to agree Eva, suits too I find" Jack nodded in agreement.

"Oh shut up you, you've still got a thing for the Doctor!"

"Of course I do, he's the last of his kind, and he has that loneliness attraction about him". Eva burst into a fit of giggles after that and Rose snorted. Jack looked puzzled, moving his head to look at Eva then Rose, then back to Eva.

"Sorry" Rose tried to talk but felt herself shaking with laughter again.

"What?" Jack was clearly not enjoying being out of the loop.

"That's exactly what Eva said before" Rose spluttered.

"It's not that funny girls" Jack was trying not to grin "It's very true though, I think you believe it too Rosie, though you do love him for other reasons that has to be part of it".

"The hair!" Eva burst out, followed by another fit of giggles. That made them all laugh and for a while they just couldn't stop laughing until Rose looked at her watch.

"Is that the time here?!"

"Uh yeah about that" Jack checked his own watch.

"We have to go and help the Doctor at the hospital, come on we're late".

They made their way downstairs and Jack flew them to the hospital. Eva decided it was probably best of she stay in his ship and they both agreed considering her intoxicated state.

Rose led the way down the corridor towards the Doctor "Doctor this is Captain Jack Harkness, he's an ex time agent".

The Doctor looked as if he was inspecting everything about this man and in his face Rose thought she could detect the slightest bit of jealousy showing through. "It's so great to meet you" Jack greeted him and shook his hand with a little too much enthusiasm. Rose nudged him and he winked at her. That seemed to snap something in the Doctor and he took her hand and led her forward as if claiming her for himself.

"So Jack has already confessed to throwing that space-junk at us" she told the Doctor who was still trying not to pay Jack any attention "He wanted to kid us that it was valuable, Doctor?"

"Hmm?" he turned to face her.

"The bomb is an ambulance, he said it was empty but could that be what has caused all of this?"

His face changed as she spoke and he grinned "You are brilliant, did you know that?"

"Oh I dunno" she grinned back at him shyly.

"Excuse me" Jack interrupted "Sorry to cut short your little conversation but how could this happen, it really just doesn't make sense to me".

"Well I believe, as Rose was just saying that this has something to do with that ambulance of yours".

"It was empty" Jack was getting frustrated.

"Apparently not" Rose wandered over to one of the patients lying in bed.

"Rose don't touch them" the Doctor ordered her "By the way what did you do to my other companion?" he added to Jack.

"She's fine; she's waiting in my ship".

"Why what happened to her?"

"Well let's just say her and I had a bit too much to drink".

The Doctor looked disgusted "What about you?" he asked Rose in a confronting way "Did you get drunk as well".

Rose went to speak but Jack cut her off "Oh no, she didn't have much at all, she was very hard to get relaxed because she was worried about you".

'Dammit Jack' Rose thought to herself as she went red "Well I thought we should be helping" she walked back over to them.

The Doctor felt both proud and relieved that Rose was so faithful and couldn't be swept off her feet by just any handsome stranger with a spaceship. "Well thanks for thinking of me" he grinned at her.

Jack went over to look more closely at one of the patients and the man sat up almost immediately causing Jack to jump back.

"So technically they're not dead right?" Rose grasped the Doctor's hand tightly as the masked people advanced on them.

"They're chanting and that is really annoying" Jack grumbled.

"No I don't think they are" said the Doctor stroking her hand with his thumb "And you, quit your moaning!"

"What are we gonna do if they touch us?" Jack was being a little overdramatic.

"You'll become like one of them now get behind me Rose" he pushed her behind him and Jack was forced closer to him by the crowd pressing in on them.

The people kept chanting and got closer and closer, Rose was getting anxious "Go to your room" said the Doctor angrily "Go to your room, Go to your room, I mean it, I am very, very angry with you , I am very, very cross. Go...to...your...room!" he yelled.

All of the people's heads drooped and they sulked away like children. The Doctor grinned and let out a sigh "I'm really glad that worked, those would have been terrible last words". He pulled Rose into a hug "You alright?"

"Yeah, you?" she pulled away slightly to look at him.

"Fantastic" his grin widened.

"I'm fine too" Jack added waving at them. Rose walked over and, much to the Doctor's disgust gave him a hug too.

Jack walked over and plonked himself down in a chair and Rose walked over to one of the patients making the Doctor instantly nervous again.

"Why are they all wearing gas masks?"

"Those masks are made of bone Rosie".

"Am I missing some sort of automatic friendship between you two? Do you already know each other?" the Doctor interrupted.

"How could I know him?" Rose frowned "You'd be more likely to have met him".

The Doctor still looked unhappy "I'm sorry Doctor did I do something to offend you or your lovely young friend here?" asked Jack.

"You just seem a little too pally" he tried not to meet Rose's eyes.

"Ah the jealousy thing" Jack stood up and walked over to him "I know, I know many men seem to feel it around me and I'm sorry".  
The Doctor looked furious "I do not feel inferior to you" he spat at him "Now if you would excuse me I have to go and try to fix this mess which YOU created, come on Rose" he called to her.

"That ambulance was empty" Jack called after him.

Rose passed by him on her way "Jack we need to re-connect our heads, I think you need a bit of training in the acting department" she whispered quickly and ran after the Doctor leaving Jack with his mouth open ready to protest.

They raced upstairs to the locked door and the Doctor called back to Jack "Have you got a blaster, I need to get this door open?"

"I sure do" Jack was keen to outdo the Doctor in some way and shooed them aside while he worked on the door.

"That's from the fifty first century factories of Vilengard".

"You've been to the factories?" asked Jack trying to sound more casual and less dramatic as he had been.

"Once"

"Well they're gone now, they were destroyed".

"Like I said once" the Doctor tucked it back into Jacks coat "There's a banana grove there now, I like bananas, bananas are good".

Jack stared after him "I still can't believe he was responsible for blowing up the factories, they were so great!"

"Well there must have been something wrong with em, sorry Jack" Rose patted his shoulder and ran after the Doctor.

"Well it looked like something might have had a bit of a tantrum in here" Rose observed the broken glass and trashed room.

"Nice observation" Jack praised her cheekily.

"This looks like it was done by a child" said the Doctor looking at some of the drawings.

"Well it explains why it keeps asking for its mummy anyway" Jack walked over to the recorder and pressed the button.

The voices filled the room "Do you know where you are?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"Are you aware of what's around you, can you see?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"What do you want, do you"-

"I want my mummy".

The child continued to call for its mother "Doctor why doesn't he know who his mummy is? I've heard this voice before".

"Yeah I know I have too, but can you sense it in this room, you humans" he grinned at them as he paced around the room "Stupid little human brains" he rambled on and Rose just rolled her eyes at Jack until the Doctor said something serious "It's got the power of a god and I just sent it to its room".

"Doctor that tape ended a while ago didn't it?" Rose froze.

"And this would be its room" Jack turned slowly to face the child.

Rose grabbed Jack's blaster from the Doctor's pocket "Let's go now" she yelled blasting a hole in the wall. They both stared at her for a moment then raced through the hole. Rose threw the gun to Jack and he patched up the hole again.

"How did you know I had the blaster?" the Doctor frowned at Rose.

"How did you swap my blaster for a banana without me noticing?" Jack raised an eyebrow at him and tossed the banana back to him.

"It's from the groves of Vilengard I thought it was appropriate".

"To answer your question Doctor" Rose interrupted "You aren't as quick as you think you are and I can't believe you vaporised a factory just to grow a banana grove".

"Hey bananas are good, and I am that quick, you just got lucky".

"You really blew up the factory?" Rose was shocked.

The Doctor noticed her shock and quickly defended himself "Hey I didn't say anything about me vaporing anything, all I said was that there is now a banana grove there".

"Doctor it's breaking through the wall!" Rose yelled.

"And it's got us surrounded until it can get at us" Jack pointed his blaster at the chanting people coming at them "This can function as a sonic blaster, or canon or a triple enfolded sonic disrupter".

"I've got a sonic too" said the Doctor pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pointing the other way.

"What have you got a blaster?" asked Jack already trying not to laugh at the answer he would eventually receive.

"I'm totally soniced up" the Doctor was becoming frustrated.

"A sonic what?" Jack yelled at him while grinning at Rose.

"SCREWDRIVER!" the Doctor turned to him brandishing the tool.

It was lucky that the people's chanting was loud or the Doctor might have heard Jack and Rose's laughter. Rose pulled Jack's blaster down to point at the ground and they fell down to the next floor. Jack refilled the gap and Rose stood up "You guys ok?"

"A warning would be nice next time" the Doctor grumbled.

"Oh the gratitude" Jack laughed giving Rose a hug "Thank you Rosie. Anyway who has a sonic screwdriver?"

"I do!"

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks oooooo this could be a little more sonic?"

"What you've never been bored? Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinet's to put up?"

Rose found the light switch and they immediately stopped bickering "Door!" Jack yelled as the patients in the bed started to sit up.

"The batteries are low" Jack slapped the blaster on his hand as the Doctor soniced the door.

"The batteries" Rose laughed.

"I was gonna get a new one but"-

"But I know he blew up the factory I know".

"Ok the door should hold it for a bit" the Doctor rushed over to them.

"It won't stop it for long, not even the wall could stop it" said Rose a little more calmly then she intended.

Jack and the Doctor continued their arguing and Rose was impressed at how fast Jack was learning to adjust "Where'd you pick up this one then?" the Doctor spat at her.

"Doctor..." she started to say sounding hurt.

"Let's not worry about me, clearly there's something going on between you two so just forget I'm even here".

"Oh I'm trying" the Doctor nodded "Alright so we have to get out of here".

"Doctor Jack's gone" said Rose noticing the wheelchair he'd sat down in was now empty.

"Great, I knew he'd clear out on us".

"Why is it always the great looking ones that do that?" Rose said sincerely. It was true, her Doctor did it and he was one of the best looking men she'd ever seen.

"I'm still here" the Doctor grinned at her.

"Apart from you" she laughed "I can't seem to get rid of you".

"Hello Doctor can you hear me?" said Jacks voice through the radio.

"How are you speaking to us?"

"The omcomm system in my ship".

"The child can omcomm too" said the Doctor playing with the wires of the radio.

"So the child can phone us?"

He Doctor nodded "And I can hear you" said the creepy voice through the radio "Coming to find you".

"I'll try to block out its signal for you" said Jack "Remember this one Rose?" he played Glen Miller through the speakers.

The Doctor frowned at her "Oh it's our song" Rose nodded grinning awkwardly.

She wandered away to play with the wheel chair only to find the Doctor a few minutes later trying to resonate the concrete "You don't trust him do you? You don't think he's coming back?"

"I would bet my life on it".

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?" Now that was a complicated question and she chuckled to herself.

"Well he did save my life" she nodded 'In more ways than you know'. "I trust him because he's like you except with dating and dancing".

"You just assume I don't dance, Rose that's very insulting, and we had two dates AND I saved your life on one of them".

"So you do dance? I didn't know the second one counted as a date and if I'm perfectly honest I'm not sure how much danger I was really in anyway".

"I have been alive for nine hundred years; it's pretty safe to assume that at some point in time I have danced. As for that date when I saved your life I think you'll find that those two wouldn't have given you a very slow and painful death".

"Are you sure that they weren't just good-looking guys and I'm sorry but I just can't imagine you dancing"

"Oh they were sirens, I've got the moves Rose but I'm not a show-off like the others".

"Wait till you get to your next regeneration" she muttered almost completely inaudibly.

"What?"

She cursed his timelord senses "Nothing" she wandered over to the radio and turned the sound up. He glanced at her nervously as she came back over to him "Alright show me what you can do".

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete" he looked away again shyly.

"Come on, I trust Jack he'll get us out, besides I don't think the world will end if the Doctor dances".

He turned and stepped down and took her hands in his "A Barrage balloon?"

"Yeah I was hanging off a rope below it, you know German air Raid, and Union Jack t-shirt doesn't really mix well".

"And not a single cut or scrape" he turned over her hands "You really are jeopardy friendly aren't you".

"Well Eva was with me and Captain Jack fixed me up" she added remembering how well he reacted to that last time "Anyway is this you dancing cos if it is I think you might have exaggerated your abilities".

"Captain Jack, is that your name for him now?"

"Well his name is Jack and he's a Captain".

"He's not really a Captain Rose?"

"Are you jealous?" she teased him "Come on I don't really call this dancing". They began to move slightly.

"If he was ever a Captain he's been de-frocked".

"Shame I wasn't there for it then".

"I know I feel the same way" Eva's voice came from nowhere.

They looked around to find themselves inside Jack's ship "You guys didn't even notice you'd been teleported".

"You guys are so sweet" Eva added receiving a wink from Jack.

"I'm sorry it took so long but I'm sure you used your time wisely".

"Oh look nanogenes" said Rose delightedly when they landed on the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor moved his fingers slightly in the light "I burnt my hand earlier on the console, they fixed if for me".

"I'll have to get the system back online before we can go to the crash site, which I know you want to go to Doctor but be patient, so feel free to continue whatever you were doing before we interrupted".

"We were talking about dancing" the Doctor called back to him.

"It didn't look like talking" Jack prompted.

"It didn't feel like dancing" Rose added automatically earning her a knowing smile from Jack.

"I can dance" the Doctor cried out in disagreement.

"Then prove it" said Eva piping up.

"What?"

"Prove it" she continued "After everything is sorted out here Rose and I can dress up real nice and you two can take us dancing".

"Who said he's staying?" the Doctor gestured to Jack.

"Oh come on Doctor surely he can stay with us for one night dancing" Rose nudged him with her elbow "And it's a good excuse for us girls to dress up, there were heaps of other dresses in the wardrobe that I would just love to try so come on, please?"

The Doctor looked down into her beautiful, hazel puppy eyes and immediately wished he hadn't "Oh alright if we really have to".

"Yes!" Eva cheered giving Rose a high five "I call dibs on Captain Jack Harkness".

"Well that's fine" Rose retorted playfully "because I've already called dibs on the Doctor".

The Doctor's eyes widened with shock and his cheeks went slightly redder. Jack noticed his face and laughed "Is Rose really that scary Doc?"

He gulped at the thought of dancing with Rose when she was in one of 'those' dresses "No...No of course not I just didn't think you'd want me" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Rose patted his arm "Of course I'll dance with you, do you think Jack gets both of us?"

"Well I"-

"Alright we are set, let's go" Jack interrupted.

They walked towards the crash site side by side, Eva had stayed in the ship again because she still didn't feel entirely up to anything dangerous and after she started singing there was no debating the matter.

"Ok so Jack, you gonna distract the guard?" Rose asked.

"Actually I was gonna ask you" he teased. Seeing the Doctor's face he laughed "It's ok you're not his type anyway" he hurried up to the guard and Rose and the Doctor stood behind a pile of tightly packed sacks.

"Interesting man that one" the Doctor watched him go.

"Flexible" Rose nodded approvingly "It comes in handy I suppose".

"Suppose it might" he smiled "Depends on your situation".

"So you mean because he gets into trouble a lot more he'd probably have to get out of some sticky situations using that to his advantage".

"What I'm saying is that he probably knows the name of every bar in the galaxy desirable or not".

"So he would have been around a bit".

"Judging by your species I'd say a LOT".

Rose shook her head at him and he laughed "What?"

"You" she frowned at him.

"What about me?"

"You think that that's all our species think about is...is..."

"Is what?" he knew she was embarrassed now and he was making the most of it.

"Breeding" she finished with a glare at him.

"Oh not entirely that but I think that's a large part of it, I mean why do you think other species die out yet yours still lives on?"

"Well not all species are as loving as us let's just say that" she countered.

"I can't disagree with that" he nodded to himself "And I've spent too much time with humans, I've gone all soft and cushy".

"Oh and that's such a bad thing" she laughed at him.

The sirens filled the air again and Rose saw the man in front of Jack drop, a gas mask was growing on his face. They ran towards Jack and the Doctor yelled for the others to stay back. "The effect's becoming air-born".

"And there's nothing keeping us safe" Rose bit her lip.

"And a bomb is going to land here" Jack looked down at the man in horror.

Rose looked over at Jack who suddenly looked terrified at her, her vision was going blurry and she felt herself slip away.

When she opened her eyes again she was in the TARDIS and Jack and Eva were standing inside as well "Welcome to the TARDIS" the Doctor was saying obviously feeling a bit smug that Jack's ship had just exploded.

Jack look worriedly at Rose but she just nodded to him "Well it's much bigger on the inside" he grinned and went straight back into character.

"So would you care to dance?" Rose asked Jack reflexively.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no" Eva cut in "He's my partner remember".

"Oh alright then"- Rose was cut off by the Doctor

"Rose I've just remembered I can dance" he bobbed towards her and Jack and Eva watched as he led her around the console to the music. When he dipped her at the end she let out a squeal of laughter.

"Alright you two" said Rose resting her elbow up on the Doctor's shoulder "I don't think you'll be able to do better tonight, now that this one's found his dancing feet".

The Doctor laughed with her for a moment before he realised he still had his arm around her waist and he released her immediately.  
"Ok then everyone" said the still slightly drunk Eva "Showers now! Then we can glam up a bit and go to a dance club. Jack I trust you to pick a suitable place for tonight".

Jack nodded at her and she left "Alright" said Rose happily "I suppose I better show you to your new room then" she grinned at him.  
The Doctor looked slightly unhappy at the idea of them being alone again but he let her take him since it was her idea and she didn't seem THAT interested in him.

When out in the corridor and they had turned a few corners Jack stopped Rose. "Alright Rosie I would really like to re-establish that mind connection of ours".

"Uh yeah that would probably be handy, what happened with that anyway?"

"I'm not entirely sure but if can just link us back up again" he touched his hands to her temples.

Rose felt her head fill again with the unexplainable feeling on pressure that somehow massaged her head. '_Hello Rosie_'.

Rose grinned at him "So that you're back inside my head will this version of you go and do stuff by himself?"

"Nope" Jack grinned maliciously "He's all mine".

"I tell you, you make the past version of him look like an angel".

"Why thank you" he grinned again.

"Oh come on you know I didn't mean now. I meant the first time now get in your room and have your shower".

He Rolled his eyes "Fine, go and have your shower and we'll meet in the wardrobe?"

"Eva as well?"

"Yep, I'll ask her on my way, catcha later Rosie".

He headed down the hall to his room and Rose was happy to find that hers was right in front of her. She went inside and had a long luxurious shower, she felt as if she was going to make the most of tonight just like their short evening on Naboo.

When she finally moved towards the wardrobe in her underwear and dressing gown Jack was already waiting for her with a towel wrapped around his waist, his bare torso still glistening from his shower. Rose nodded approvingly as he flexed. "I bet the old man never did that".

She laughed "No the 'old man' as you say, never took his shirt off in my presence".

"Oh how rude of him" Jack grinned. Eva walked in just at that moment with a dressing gown on that matched her room colours. Her jaw dropped slightly but she tried to stay composed as she walked up the steps towards them.

"I'll cover up if you want Eva" Jack teased.

"No, no it's fine" she blushed as her eyes continued to find their way back to his bare skin.

"Ok you two save it for some other time alright, we have to get dressed" Rose clapped her hands and moved towards the racks only to be stopped by Jack.

"Uh, uh, uh Rose you know how good I am at this, I reckon hmm..."

The two girls stood and watched him as he went through the dresses "You Eva come here" he commanded and she obeyed "I believe your date would absolutely love you in this dress".

She took the turquoise dress from him and gave it an approving nod "Not bad, I'll go try it on".

Now Jack started on Rose "Ok Miss Tyler we really need to wow the pants off the Doctor tonight so...no...Yes...No...Ah! Perfect!"

Rose had her fingers crossed as he pulled out what she would be wearing. It was a long and beautiful purple dress that shone in the light. Like her red one it had a belt of shiny sequins and gems, it was strapless and had a long slit up one side.

Jack watched her face waiting for approval "Oh wow Jack I really hope I don't spoil this dress it is absolutely gorgeous" she ran her fingers over the material.

"Oh I'm sure you won't now go and try it on, I have to get dressed too you know".

"I doubt the Doctor will bother to dress up" Rose laughed as she walked towards a changing room.

"He never does but unlike him I have a keen sense of fashion and want to appear as such" Jack continued to ramble but Rose wasn't listening. When she did up the zipper she had a look at her reflection. "Well done Jack" she said out loud turning to the side to admire her dress.

"I know right" said his voice from the next change room.

"Can you see me?"

"Not me at the moment but my eyes from above can see you, wow Rosie you did it again".

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't helped me".

"Is Eva out?"

"Yeah go and see her when you're ready and don't forget those silver heels".

Rose moved out of the change room and walked towards the open area of the wardrobe. "Hey" she saw Eva standing with her back to her.

Eva turned to face her "Oh wow Rose you look absolutely gorgeous!"

"So do you! I really hope I don't ruin this dress tonight" Rose played with the folds of the dress.

"I don't think you will, we are only dancing after all. Anyway come on over to the makeup station" she laughed. They put on their makeup and help each other do their hair, by the time that was all finished Rose had her hair up in a complicated bun that Eva did and curls of hair were left loose to frame her face. Eva's hair was done up in a less complicated but still very pretty style Rose had learnt whilst at the markets on a trading planet.

Jack appeared in the room behind them and wolf-whistled "Wow, look that you two, can I just say that I would love to see the Doctor's face if I came out in my tux with my arms around both of you".

"Alright you can't do it" Rose rolled her eyes "But then you have to spin me off to him".

"Consider it done" they moved out of the room and towards the console room where the Doctor was in sight, he hadn't changed into a suit but he had changed his jumped to a more classy style. He looked up as they entered and his jaw nearly dropped, Captain Jack Harkness waltzed in with the two beautiful women on either side of him, they walked forward and he spun Rose off so that the Doctor had to catch her.

"Hello" she grinned up at him.

"Hi" he said slightly breathless.

A flash interrupted their intense staring at one another "Oh that is just adorable" said Jack putting away his mini camera "That is going straight in the Christmas album".

Rose laughed nervously "So are we already there or do we need to take our heels off for the journey? You know holding on and what not".

"Oh um no Jack was already out here before you guys were finished, I guess you didn't notice him leave" the Doctor said a little too happily "Anyway we are now parked outside one of the most famous dance clubs in the galaxy".

"So what's it called?" asked Rose excitedly.

"Sparkles" he grinned.

"It's the most famous in the galaxy and it's called sparkles?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yep".

"Alright I trust you, I dunno why but I do, come on let's go and see if Sparkles is any good".

They walked outside to find themselves in an average car park "Are you sure this is the most famous club in the galaxy?" Rose asked looking around at the apparently normal place.

"Well it's either the most famous club in the galaxy or it's that trashy place down the road from the chip shop" Jack scratched his head "it doesn't really matter does it?"

"No I'm sure it'll be fine" said Eva dismissively "Let's just go and have some fun".

Inside the club there was a sea of bobbing heads some of which looked up at them in awe. A few men automatically started whispering about their best plan of attack. "I think we are a tad over-dressed" Rose called to Jack who was already headed for the door; they followed him out to where he was standing outside the TARDIS.

"What's the matter?" Eva asked putting her arm around him.

"I don't like that club and yes we are way too over-dressed I think we need to go somewhere with a bit more class" Jack looked back at the club distastefully.

"Alright then hurry up" the Doctor shooed them back inside the TARDIS and ran over to the console to begin a heated discussion with Jack about where was best to go next.

Finally after a few attempts to please Jack the Doctor had finally found a place. "Oh this is beautiful" Rose gasped in awe at the old building "Where are we?"

"About two thousand and eight, there's this wedding party going on and I thought we should get in on it".

"A wedding party, so someone's got married and we are gonna crash the party" she frowned.

"The bride and groom have already left, this is just the after party and it's nice the dance floor is down by the lake and I'm sure they won't notice us slip in".

"Come on Rosie it's a party!" Jack grinned, took Eva by the waist and half-carried her towards the dance floor.

"Shall we?" the Doctor asked, his arm already around her waist.

She was a bit shocked at first but she soon calmed and nodded to him encouragingly. "Oh Doctor look it's Christmas too" she grinned at the decorations that blended in with the wedding decorations.

"It's so warm though, I don't think we're in England Rose".

"Excuse me, little girl" Rose stopped a passing child "can you tell me what country this is?"

The little girl looked confused from a moment but then a huge grin showed on her face "Well you're a bit silly, it's Australia".

"Thankyou" Rose smiled "And your dress is very pretty".

"Alright so Australia again, it's not so bad around this time, really warm in fact" the Doctor noted.

"That's because it's summer now come on, let's dance!"

The dances were all proper dances; there was no way anyone there was going to be caught freestyling so they blended in with a waltz, a cha-cha and a samba.

The Doctor and Rose were over at the drinks table when a young man approached Rose, he was very gentleman like and he could only be a year or so older than her. "May I have this dance? You are so beautiful".

Rose tried not to laugh out loud at how formal he was being, nobody would dare be this fancy at her parties back home. "Um well the thing is I've already got a partner" she gestured to the Doctor whose grin widened even more when she rejected the man for him.  
"Oh well that is a shame, the old man better consider himself very lucky" and he stalked off to his friends in the corner.

"Do I really look that old?" the Doctor asked her pretending to be offended.

"No now come on the tango is next and I love it" she led him to the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh yes look at this!" Jack tapped Eva on the arm and pointed to the Doctor and Rose.

"What about it, they've been dancing all night" Eva was confused.

"Look above them Eva" he tilted her head up and she gasped before grinning evilly.

"Hey Doctor, Rose!" Jack called to them and they turned to look at him. He pointed up and both their sets of eyes rose to see the plant hanging above them.

Rose went bright red and looked away but the Doctor was perfectly composed, he brought his head down and kissed her quickly. She got lost in the kiss, she couldn't even hear Eva and Jack cheering and it was only when he broke away that she realised she'd been kissing him back.

"Um..." she tried to speak.

"I...I'm sorry Rose" said the Doctor pulling away a little out of their dancing pose.

"It's ok" she managed to splutter.

"It's just a tradition" he tried to shrug it off.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry about it" they made their way to the edge of the dance floor where Jack and Eva were still standing.

"Well done Doc" Jack reached out for a high five and the Doctor glared at him "Oh come on it's an insult to Rosie if you say you hated it".

"I didn't" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Jack brought his ear closer to him.

"I didn't hate it ok? Now can we please leave before you think of any other ways to cause us further embarrassment?"

"Oh so you liked it, that's good, now we can leave, then I guess" Jack and Eva led the way out of the couples, they had already kissed earlier and they did again on their way back.

"Oi you two" Rose called to them "I don't see any mistletoe out here".

"That's because we don't need an excuse to kiss" Jack shot back making Eva laugh.

The Doctor kept his eyes down the whole way back, though his hand arm was still around her waist "I really am sorry Rose" he looked at her properly.

"Don't be" she smiled sweetly "Just think of it like those sirens and that bloke back there was one of them".

"I wasn't sure if you even remembered that".

"Well it wasn't that long ago and it was quite the snog" she laughed awkwardly "If it bothers you so much can't you just lock it away in that head of yours" she reached up to tap on his head.

He flinched for a moment but then had a think about it "I could but I don't really think I want to, that just shows an inability to move on from awkward situations".

"Then that's good then" she took his hand and walked a little bit ahead of him, leading him to the TARDIS.

Once they were inside they soon realised that they wouldn't be seeing Eva or Jack for a while if jack managed to charm her enough, so they decided they might as well just go to bed. Rose changed into her pyjamas and hopped into her bed. The Doctor came in soon after and positioned himself next to her.

When he was sure she'd finally gone to sleep he slipped out of the room to do some quick tinkering on the console. An hour later he returned to see her sleeping peacefully and he lay back down beside her. Before going to sleep himself he leaned over and placed a soft but lingering kiss on her lips hoping that she was too deep in sleep to remember. He cursed himself for being so weak and made himself swear not to kiss her again.

**Alright so a bit of sweetness, i know it was a little random but that just seems to be how I roll. So a bit of possible pairing between Jack and Eva. The Doctor is having mixed feeling about his control issues when it comes to Rose. Things are hopefully going to get better if you didn't like it. I have the feeling that one bad chapter can lead this away from a good story line and I hope I haven't ruined it.**

**Eva's dress: . **

**Rose's dress: . **

**Hope you Enjoyed, love you guys :)**


	9. The big Bad Wolf Approaches

**Last chapter before Bad Wolf. I must admit this is a filler but I hope you enjoy it all the same :) Thanks for everything guys. Feel free to review I always love the feedback :)**

Rose wandered along the corridor; it had been over a week since the Doctor had kissed her under the mistletoe and he'd been acting weird ever since. It was like he'd crossed too many lines and he had to distance himself from her both emotionally and physically. She hated it, on their adventures he never even held her hand, Jack and Eva would disappear together enjoying the perfect little love story. Jack had denied that anything happened that night between him and Eva but Rose knew better than to trust him.

She found herself in front of a wooden door she'd never seen before and opened it carefully, once inside she closed it behind her and turned to face the contents of the room. It was much like the library in that room but it was different somehow, the smell of the Doctor's cologne hung in the air and she felt somehow unwelcome. Rose turned to leave feeling like she had made a mistake by being so curious.

"Rose?" said the voice of the Doctor behind her "What are you doing in here?" he emerged from the armchair he'd been so well camouflaged in and came towards her.

"I'm sorry the door was just there and I was curious. I didn't realise it was your room" she tried to look anywhere except at him. The room was suddenly a whole lot more interesting; there was a desk in the corner which was strewn with papers with calculations written all over them, there was a large bed that looked like it was hardly used. This room was so much larger than hers; there was a whole other part of it with a fireplace which cast a dark and gloomy light over the room. The whole room reflected the darker side of her Doctor and it was unnerving to see how well he fitted into it.

"It's ok, I just don't usually let people in here is all and the TARDIS usually keeps the door locked for me" he looked straight at her. She looked so beautiful in his room; her hair seemed to glow in the darkness and she really did look like the light in his life in a literal sense.

Rose made eye contact with him and immediately wished she hadn't "I'm sorry, I'll leave if you want me to".

"You don't have to, I'm sorry I've been so distant with you" his face softened slightly and he put down the book he had been reading. It was Charles Dickens and Rose smiled when she saw it.

"It's alright Doctor I...oh who am I kidding I don't understand" she sighed and her arms fell to her sides "What is this all about? Is it about the mistletoe?"

He look down at the floor, he really didn't want to answer that. He could see her sigh and turn to leave. "Rose I'm sorry".

She turned to look at him "Now what are you sorry for?" he could hear the frustration in her voice. She was right to be frustrated; it had been a whole week after all.

"It is about the kiss" he sighed "I just don't usually ever allow that sort of intimacy with my companions".

"It is just a tradition Doctor, I am perfectly able to get over it" she walked over to stand next to him and she saw him tense up "You kissed me anyway".

"I know I should have known that, I just thought I should distance myself from you and maybe you'd forgive me quicker" he looked at her sadly.

She felt the urge to get angry at him for being so ignorant, she felt like yelling at him for leaving her alone for the past week but she didn't "Oh Doctor" she wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug "There's nothing to forgive".

He wrapped his arms around her automatically "Rose it was the second time something like that has happened and I don't want to cause you any more discomfort".

"Doctor its fine really in fact it's more than fine, I don't feel uncomfortable or angry, being snogged to save my life isn't exactly a great ordeal and mistletoe...well mistletoe is just a tradition as you said".

"Can we just forget about it all?" he asked hopefully "So that I know I am forgiven".

She rolled her eyes "Of course if that's what you want" she wasn't sure if she should feel hurt or glad.

"Thank you" he took her hand in his and grinned at her. He could tell she wasn't completely happy but he decided that if they moved on from it she would soon become so.

_'You okay Rosie_?' asked Jack in her head.

'_Yeah I'm fine I guess'_ she lied.

_'Hey keep your chin up, I didn't really think that one kiss would stem into a relationship'._

"So where are we going now?" Rose asked the Doctor with mock cheeriness.

"Well that rift in Cardiff is still there in your day, I thought we might go and give the TARDIS a little power up from it. It's the type of energy the TARDIS just loves" he grinned excitedly.

"Let's go then" Rose tried to sound enthusiastic but she ended up sounding strained. "I'll meet you in the console room later, I've just gotta take care of something first" she pulled her hand a little too forcefully out of his grasp and walked out the door.

He didn't stop her this time even though he knew she wasn't very happy with him, he couldn't help it, relationships were out of the question when it came to his companions and he had no choice but to pretend he didn't want her, but yet again maybe she didn't want that with him after all he'd been the one to kiss her, not that she had objected but still.

Rose walked down the corridor again in the direction of her room she took out her phone and called Mickey "Hey Mickey I wondered if you'd like to come to Cardiff, we are gonna be there soon so I thought why don't you come and visit".

"Ah yeah sure, if you want me there" he sounded shocked but there was a smile in his voice.

"I'd love for you to come" she grinned as he rambled on about how life had been there "Alright Mickey well I have to go right now but I'll see you soon yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah ok I'll see you soon".

"Oh Rosie that's cold" Jack was half in the doorway and Rose jumped.

"What? I'm allowed to invite my friend here for a little while, I'm sure the Doctor won't mind in the slightest" she started to busy herself with her increasingly messy room.

"Rose you and I both know you are inviting your ex here to get the Doctor jealous which will work don't get me wrong but don't you think it's a little bit unfair on the Mickster?"

"I know Jack but please don't try to make me feel even guiltier, I'd really like to see Mickey but the Doctor is everything to me and he's trying to stay away from me. I feel like I need to use some of your tactics" she nodded thoughtfully as Jack's jaw fell open.

"To what lengths are you willing to go to?" Jack was staring at her in shock.

"I dunno, what would work? You're a guy what gets you jealous?"

"Rose it's me, I don't get jealous, if I'm there no other guy would dare to compete with me" he shrugged, trying not to grin.

"Oh shut up you I'm serious" she tried to slap him on the arm but he caught her hand.

"Alright Rosie first things first is that I am going to totally re-do your wardrobe ok? Some things in here might be great so I'll leave them but if you really want him to feel left out then do three things. Firstly look absolutely gorgeous at all times and honey I'm sorry but sweat pants don't cut it. Secondly you gotta have fun girl, Eva and I are about to go swimming come join us and thirdly be a little more ignorant of him and a little more flirty to any other male or female if that's your preference".

"Ok so pretty much you want me to turn into some flirty bimbo?" Rose frowned and crossed her arms.

"No when I said look gorgeous I didn't mean trashy and when I said flirty I meant more socially comfortable or relaxed if you like" he walked past her and opened her wardrobe "TARDIS?" he asked and got a buzz in return "Please re-stock this wardrobe with the sort of stuff that would drive the Doctor crazy". The TARDIS seemed to make an amused sound and the door burst open again to reveal a wardrobe full of very interesting looking clothes.

"Wow he certainly has some interesting tastes" she pulled out a black lace singlet top and a matching white dress for over the top.

"Let's just see what swimwear you have" Jack opened one of the draws to find a mass of different swim suits. He held up a very slinky looking one piece and Rose nearly gasped. "Well, well, well this man and his secret perversions".

"Oh come on this isn't fair" she began to object until her eyes fell on a very pretty and modest looking pink one piece that looked a lot like one of hers.

"Have you noticed there are all dark and sinister colours and styles in here and then there are these light splashes of colour that seem to glow in amongst the darkness. I think it sounds a lot like you in his life" Jack picked up a bright red t-shirt and examined the picture on the front.

"Alright Jack" she picked up a light pink swimsuit that looked like a little frilly dress "How about this one, I like it and it's tasteful".

"Very nice" Jack examined it "So put it on and go and tell him that we are going swimming, don't invite him but I bet he'll show up all the same. He might not even swim he'll probably just find an excuse to check on you".

"Alright then, thanks Jack" she shooed him from the room and changed into the swimsuit, it really did look great on her if she did say so herself. The Doctor's taste seemed to be exactly what she liked and she was thrilled. She grabbed a matching towel and headed for the console room before going to the pool room.

"Doctor?" she called out for him when she reached the console and found him missing.

"Yeah?" he appeared around from around the corner and nearly dropped the piece of pipe he was holding his mouth while he was using both hands.

"I just thought I'd tell you that Jack, Eva and I are going swimming, you know so you don't freak out when you can't find us" she smiled at the look on his face.

"Uh yeah, yeah ok thanks for telling me" he tore his eyes away for a moment while he finished his work.

"Ok see ya" she turned to leave and she could almost feel his eyes burning into the back of her. When she reached the pool room Jack was already in his shorts and Eva was in a turquoise bikini that she had found in her newly stocked wardrobe. Jack often recounted how shocked he'd been when the TARDIS had given her a wardrobe that he personally loved.

"Hey!" Jack called to her as she entered "Check out the new water slides the TARDIS installed".

Rose looked up and gasped when she saw the virtual water park the TARDIS had created "Oh wow!" she exclaimed happily "Why exactly are you guys still sitting here?"

"Race you to the top" Eva challenged her.

Rose tossed her towel down on one of the seats and ran neck and neck with Eva up to the top of the first slide "I win" she gasped as they both tried to catch their breath.

"We really need to hit that gym Rose, I dunno about you but I'm beat just from running once" Eva complained.

"Oh come on" Rose walked to the start of one of the water slides and looked back at her "It wouldn't be as fun if you didn't have to work for it".

"Actually I think it would be just as fun" Eva pushed her down the slide laughing like a maniac.

The Doctor walked in the door just in time to see Rose exit one of the water slides with a splash. Jack turned to face him and raised his eyebrows "Hey Doc, no swim suit or just here for the girls?" he grinned cheekily at him.

"Neither sorry Jack" the Doctor replied coolly "The TARDIS used a lot of power to make changes to one of the rooms; I didn't know which one it was so I had to check it out".

"Oh yeah sorry about that I kinda requested that the TARDIS make us a water park" Jack laughed as Eva nearly slipped into Rose on the now sopping wet tiles.

"Watch it you" Rose joked, pushing her over a little too hard so she fell into one of the pools "Now that is what you get!" she yelled at her as she re-surfaced.

"Oh just you wait Rose Tyler" Eva purred menacingly "You're going to regret you did that".

Rose squealed and ran off to hide somewhere out in the vast expanse of tunnels and slides. She turned and caught the Doctor's eye as she ran and she smiled at him cheekily.

"So Doctor are you aware that Mickey will be here this afternoon?" Jack asked him casually.

"What? Mickey as in Rose's old boyfriend?" he frowned at him and Jack had to try very hard not to crack up.

"Yeah she told me she'd called him and he was coming for a visit, I guess she missed having a bloke in her life" Jack knew he was going a little too far but the Doctor needed prodding.

"She's got us isn't that enough?" he grumbled.

"Doctor I've got Eva and you don't seem to be interested in her so to answer your question no I don't think we are enough" he looked at the Doctor with an obvious sad face.

"Oh come on Jack not you too" the Doctor sighed deeply "I already told both Eva and Rose that a relationship between me and a human is completely impossible".

"And I bet Rose pretended to be all understanding and accepting didn't she?"

"No she agreed with me wholeheartedly" he nodded his head, even he knew he was trying to convince himself more than the man in front of him and he was succeeding in neither.

"You have a lot to learn when it comes to women" Jack patted his shoulder and left him to brood. The Doctor watched him go and frowned at what he had just said. The Doctor had had his fair share of experience with women, most of his companions had been female but he never did let any mistletoe events happen with them and there were definitely no siren troubles like with Rose. Maybe it was all because she was just so unique or maybe it was because he found her some much more attractive than any other woman he'd ever met. He returned to his room with these new thoughts buzzing through his brain.

Rose went back to her room after a fun morning at what they now called the official TARDIS water world feeling a little water logged but very happy at her lack of sunburn. The park had a virtual sun but it didn't send out the harmful UV rays so they only absorbed the vitamins from it and they didn't get fried. Even though she wasn't burnt Rose savoured every minute of the cool water rushing over her in the shower. She washed her hair and was just stepping out of the shower when there was a knock at the door "Yeah, who is it?" she called.

"Don't worry it's only me" came the Doctor's voice.

'Only you?!' Rose thought to herself 'Only you?!' "What do you want Doctor?" she ignored her thoughts and decided to get right to the point.

"Oh I just answered your phone for you, it was Mickey and he says he'll be here in about an hour".

"Oh ok" Rose felt relieved "That's great I'll be right out".

By the time an hour was up everyone was already in the console room doing various things. The Doctor was up on a high ladder, Eva was relaxing on the chair by the console and Jack was getting ready to open the door.

By the time the knock came Jack was already right behind the door and opened it abruptly "Who the hell are you?" asked Jack on queue.

"What do you mean who the hell am I who the hell are you?" Mickey retorted.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness and you must be Mickey Smith" he grinned and let him in.

"Hello Rickey boy" the Doctor called down to him casually.

"It's Mickey!" Mickey yelled back at him.

"Don't worry about him he's just joking with ya" Rose laughed giving him a hug "It's been a while since I saw you last".

"You look amazing" Mickey smiled at her.

"Look at you two" Jack slurred out in an envious sort of way. He looked up to see the Doctor's hands still working but his eyes were fixed on Mickey.

"So who's this Jack character anyhow, I never really felt threatened by the Doctor but if this guy was the reason you left me I'd find it easier to believe" Mickey looked enviously at Jack and Rose tried not to laugh at how wrong he was.

"Actually Mickey Jack has already got someone" Rose gestured to Eva who gave Mickey a slight wave before returning to her book she'd just started to read.

"Oh so you're all on your own then?" Mickey asked Rose and she felt the force of his simple question hit her right in the chest.

"Yeah I suppose I am" she tried to smile but couldn't quite make it genuine.

The Doctor noticed her expression and felt worse for her, what if she really did want a relationship with him and she had resorted to Mickey as a desperate attempt to feel loved? What if his friendship simply wasn't enough for her, sure she had her mother's love wholeheartedly but she didn't see her mother that often and maybe she was lonely.

"Well you don't have to be now" Mickey grinned at her "I won't leave you until you want me to".

"Thanks Mickey" she smiled at him fondly, making the Doctor glare.

"So what are you lot doing here in Cardiff then?" Mickey looked around at the others.

"We are just powering up, the TARDIS uses the rift energy here like fuel I guess you'd say anyway it's a bit complicated to explain and you'd probably get bored if I told you" she smiled. The Doctor had his back turned to her but she could almost feel his frown, he was just so curious as to why someone like Mickey who would fall asleep when they talked about their adventures would be so appealing to her or was it just jealousy? 'No surely not jealousy' he thought with an even bigger frown.

Before Mickey had time to answer her Jack interrupted them "Alright so what would you guys like to do for twenty four hours I'm feeling either a party or a trip to the cinema".

"Oh no more parties please" Rose objected and her eyes automatically met the Doctors and they both seemed to squirm slightly.  
"Why no parties?" Mickey asked totally oblivious.

"Well"- she began but trailed off. What was she going to say? What really was a good explanation? There might be mistletoe? I always end up kissing the Doctor? Some sort of alien attack usually happens? Ah now that was an alright one.

"Rosie doesn't like parties that much it seems, she'd much rather be snuggled up watching a movie in the library with the Doctor" Jack blurted out.

"Jack! You're making things worse!" she wanted to yell at him but things would be a little obvious.

'Sorry' Jack shrugged at her.

Mickey's face fell and he looked at the Doctor with a mixture of anger and sadness. The Doctor looked straight back at him letting his oncoming storm look come through just a little bit. "So you're not alone then?" Mickey asked Rose bitterly.

"Well no I guess not but I really wanted to come and see you ok? I did miss you Mickey" it was true, despite him and Jake always playing tricks on her she did miss him. Now in front of her was the old him Mickey the idiot, one day he'd go on to be a great man but it wasn't time yet.

He nodded "Well as long as I don't get in between the two of you and whatever you have going on I'll still stay for you Rose".

"Anyway" the Doctor finally spoke clapping his hands "We've got twenty four hours here so how would everyone like to go out for some lunch?"

"Yes!" both Jack and Rose called at the time same after which they smirked at each other.

"That'd be nice" Eva put down the book and stood up "Oh by the way Mickey I'm Eva" she came forward to give him a greeting hug.

"Uh yeah nice to meet you Eva" he stammered returning the hug then turning back to Rose "Alright then, I guess we're going to explore Cardiff then".

"Yeah I suppose we will" she glanced at the Doctor before taking the arm Mickey offered her, the Doctor's face was almost completely blank except for one little twinge of what looked like pain. She stopped and released Mickey's arm walking back over to the Doctor. "Doctor are you alright?" she placed her hand on his forearm.

"Yeah I'm fine" he covered her hand in his other one and stroked over the outline of her knuckles with his thumb. She smiled up at him weakly and he felt that ever growing desire to kiss her build up again in his stomach.

"Are you two coming?" called Mickey from over near the door "We're waiting on you".

"We'll be right there" Rose called back "Come on Doctor" she grinned at him "We can have chips".

"We most certainly can" his face cracked into an enormous grin and he laced their fingers together so they were holding hands.

The Doctor turned a quickly locked the TARDIS behind them "What are you just gonna leave it here? That old lady is staring at us!" Mickey sounded like a whinging child.

"Well five people in a small blue box" Eva joked suggestively.

"Oh you're just as bad as him, you've rubbed off on her" Rose laughed with her, poking Jack in the chest.

"Mickey nobody notices it, just think if you saw a big blue police box what would you do?" He didn't give him time to answer "You'd walk right past it now stop your nagging and let's go explore".

Rose stifled her giggle and took the Doctor's hand again as they walked. They found a nice restaurant and settled in while Jack told his hilarious stories. They all were laughing and having a great time when the Doctor's face went serious and he stood up. Rose had a chip in her hand but dropped it when she saw what he was looking at. "That's just fantastic" she groaned.

"It was though!" Jack objected still thinking she was talking about his story and she shushed him while the Doctor read the newspaper aloud to them all.

"Just when we thought we'd have a quiet day" the Doctor sighed showing them the picture of Margaret Blaine.

Rose stared at the image, something wasn't right her vision was going blurry again 'Are you kidding me?!' was the last thing she thought before she slipped away into darkness. When she regained consciousness she was standing in the TARDIS and Mickey was calling to her.

"Rose?!"

"Yeah what?" she shook her head slightly and raised her eyebrows at him.

"I was trying to ask you if you want to go out somewhere" he mumbled awkwardly with everyone staring at him.

"Oh uh" Rose felt very awkward too "Mickey it's freezing out there, can't we just stay in here?"

He looked slightly disappointed until he remembered that the TARDIS was much bigger on the inside with hundreds upon hundreds of rooms "Do you want to watch a movie or something? I was thinking it's been a long time since I've seen a good horror movie" he prompted.

Rose glanced up at the Doctor when he said that and she could see a smile playing in his lips. Jack and Eva were off to the side talking quietly to each other. "So you're gonna leave me to take care of Margaret alone?" the Doctor was convincingly upset but Rose saw right through it and tried not to laugh.

"But you're not alone" said Mickey with obvious annoyance "Anyway you get her ninety nine per cent of the time".

"Well I'm pretty much alone" the Doctor gestured to the couple who were now slow dancing in each other's arms.

"Oi you two hold it right there" Rose commanded before neither Mickey nor the Doctor could say anymore "Listen children" she continued holding up her hands "I am not an object to be fought over like a toy. Mickey please don't say that he 'gets' me ninety nine per cent of the time that just makes it sound like you think it's unfair that he gets more playtime then you".

"Of course I'm jealous Rose, you go off and have your alien romance and I'm left here to wait for you and then when you finally show up again big surprise all you ever talk about is him and all the places you've been".

Rose was speechless for a few seconds "Mickey firstly the Doctor and I don't have a romance, secondly we come back very often thank you very much and thirdly what you think I'm gonna talk about? Do you think that I'm just gonna come back from all these amazing adventures just to talk about what team won the game last night?"

The Doctor tried not to smile, Mr Van Staton had been right she was spikey; it was one of the things that made her so amazing and unique compared to the majority of stupid apes and that included Mickey the idiot.

"Can you honestly tell me that he's never kissed you?" Mickey spat back more at the Doctor then at Rose "Can you tell me honestly that you even miss any of us back here?"

"Of course I miss you guys!" Rose was getting really cranky now.

"Hey listen Mickey, Rose, please stop fighting" the Doctor said with great authority in his voice "Mickey I can tell you that she misses you guys she'd be heartless not to now drop it".

Mickey looked at him horrified "I just can't believe you've kissed her" he shook his head.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes and turned away from him. Why was it such a big deal for humans? On some planets to snog someone was considered a polite greeting though he did admit he tried to steer clear of any such planets. Mickey was seriously over reacting, of course he would have snogged her to save her life and what man wouldn't kiss a girl under the mistletoe let alone Rose Tyler?

Rose remained silent and glanced at the Doctor who thankfully still had his back turned "I'm sorry if I upset you when I come home Mickey, but you know I can't just stay away from you and mum and you know that this is what gets me excited now, it's my life".

"Can't you just stay here?" he looked into her eyes sadly knowing the answer.

Rose shook her head "Mickey as I just said, this is my life now, here in the TARDIS with the Doctor and aliens and planets".

"Shall we go now Doctor?" said Margaret coolly "I have my handcuff on now".

"Yeah, yeah that's probably best" the Doctor stepped around the console for Margaret to take him arm.

A hand shot out and grabbed his before he could go any further. He looked down at the hands owner and met her big hazel eyes "You be careful Doctor".

"You too" he held her hand for a moment and grinned at her and the very disgruntled Mickey behind her "Don't wait up" he called back as they exited the TARDIS.

"So" Rose turned to Mickey who had his arms folded and was looking sour "How about that movie?"

"Yeah sure" he let her show him where the library was and they sat and watched Nightmare on Elm Street. It wasn't the same without the Doctor; Mickey fell asleep only twenty minutes in. Rose sighed and paused the movie, placing a blanket over Mickey she exited the room and walked towards the now quiet console room.

"Jack you didn't actually put that extrapolator in did you?" Rose asked suddenly noticing that he was lying down half under the console.

"Oh yeah I did it takes hours off our trip and the TARDIS is gonna open up and get her anyway".

"And you're gonna risk that? I thought you were supposed to be responsible for getting us or at least me through this safely".

"Rose calm down a little if I knew Mickey would get you this moody I'd never have let you invite him" Jack frowned at her.

Eva sat and observed Rose and Jack's conversation "Hey Rose?" she asked her hoping to stop the two of them arguing about timelines and risks.

"Yeah?" Rose walked over to her but before she could speak the TARDIS began to shake, in fact it felt like the whole city was shaking.  
"Jack the extrapolator" Rose rushed over to him but he'd already unplugged it "It'll keep feeding off the engines Rose, It did last time".

"Then just...just" Rose felt dizzy and she passed out. It wasn't like a glitch though; at least it didn't feel like one if it was.

She awoke moments later and stood up slowly only to be grasped around the neck by the slitheen's claws. She spluttered for air as Blon told them of her great plan B and the TARDIS console began to open. Rose looked at the light now bursting from the console and she felt herself absorb the energy. Strange whispers filled the air around her as bits of the time vortex entered her brain.

"Rose look away!" The Doctor called to her as Blon's grip on her slackened.

She would have looked away she really would have if she could but she was transfixed by the beauty of what created her. The Doctor closed the console quickly and the TARDIS automatically started complaining again. He barked commands at the others while Rose just stood and stared at the part of the console that now blocked her view of the TARDIS heart.

'_You ok?_' Rose looked up to see Jack staring at her from across the console '_Your eyes are glowing a bit'._

She turned away to hide her eyes breathing in deeply the very scent of time itself. The TARDIS stopped shaking and the others all stopped moving. "What happened to Margaret?" Rose asked.

"She's been reborn" the Doctor picked up the egg that was now Margaret "She looked into the heart of the TARDIS, even I don't know how strong that is" he glanced at her a little worriedly "Are you ok Rose? You didn't look right into it did you?"

She hated to lie to him but what else could she say? "No, no if I did I'd be like her wouldn't I?"

"Well you're lucky then I was worried you had" he watched still a little suspiciously.

"What on Earth just happened?!" Mickey appeared and rounded on them all.

"The usual" Jack shrugged and Rose grinned.

Mickey just nodded his head "Yeah, so I guess I better go then".

"You don't have to Mickey, you could come with us if you like" Rose stepped closer to him and he automatically shifted back towards the door.

"No Rose, it's always gonna be him over me" he gestured to the Doctor "I never thought the girl I loved would fall in love with an alien instead" tears were brewing in his eyes "He's not even human Rose and you don't even know him".

Rose sighed "Mickey it's not like that between us, I already told you but you obviously didn't listen. Go then Mickey if that's what you want, I'll see you again someday unless you don't want to see me".

Mickey came forward and gave her a quick hug which she didn't return "I will see you again Rose just get your life sorted out and then maybe you'll see things from my perspective" he turned and left through the door without another word.

Rose kicked the console angrily hurting her toe in the process; the Doctor stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She was shocked and had it been anyone else she would have wiggled her way out of it but she let him hug her. She turned around so that she could rest her head on his chest and she felt him rest his chin in her hair. "Doctor" she sighed and managed a small smile.

"Yes Rose?" he smiled but remained cautious as their eyes met.

"How is it that you can calm me down so easily?" she felt slightly light-headed and drained from the anger she was now slowly forgetting about.

"I dunno Rose you just seem so easy to calm down" he grinned at her "I find it quite useful".

"Can we go to sleep soon?" she asked softly.

The Doctor glanced over at Jack and Eva who were in much the same position as they were. Jack caught the Doctor's eyes and nodded "Well we are fully powered up because of the rift opening so we can leave but I guess we could just stay here".

"We don't have to, I always seem to sleep better when we're drifting in the vortex" she mumbled.

"Really?" he frowned down at her "Most companions find it worse; I usually have to land to sleep eventually cos they wouldn't stop complaining".

"Well I'm not most companions am I?"

"No you aren't now hold on a minute" he released her and pressed some buttons moving the TARDIS up into the vortex "Alright then Rose Tyler" he picked her up bridal style and she laughed. He took her to her room and stood outside while she got changed into her pyjamas. When she opened the door he was shocked to find her in a little nighty instead of her usual pyjamas but he soon got used to it and lay down on his side of the bed.

"Goodnight Doctor" she tried to aim to kiss his cheek but he moved his head too fast and their lips collided for the briefest of moments. Rose was embarrassed "I'm sorry" she brushed it off "You moved ya head you big lump" she laughed and turned away to turn out the light.

The Doctor lay there in the dark, thoughts coursing through his head. He hit himself on the forehead for kissing her but then he remembered that she had kissed him that time and he was just an innocent.

The next morning he awoke with her face resting against his chest and his arms were tightly around her. He didn't remember moving his arms around her but he didn't let her go, instead he held her even closer. She stirred from her sleep and looked up at him "Morning Doctor".

"Good morning Rose are you ready to go to Raxacoricofallapatorius?"

"Sure" she forced herself to leave his side and stood up stretching "You want pancakes?"

"I would love pancakes" he stood up and stretched too "but I'm afraid if I try to help you cook them I'll set the whole kitchen on fire".

She laughed and flashed him a grin he couldn't resist "Come on I'll help you" she offered him her hand and he let her lead him to the kitchen.

Jack and Eva were already up cooking their breakfast "Hey Morning" Jack called from over by the stove "You two want pancakes?"

"I was just about to help the Doctor make some actually" Rose smiled.

"Hey Rose nice nighty" Eva gave her a thumbs up and winked at the Doctor who just looked confused and embarrassed.

"Well we've already made some".

"Are they banana?" the Doctor turned his attention to Jack.

"They aren't but you can add some banana to the rest of the mixture if you like".

"Sure, Doctor I'll add banana to them while you go have your shower ok?" Rose walked over to the fruit bowl and picked out a couple of bananas.

"Alright then" he walked back to his room where the TARDIS had already laid out fresh clothes for him; he mumbled thanks and took the clothes into his bathroom with him.

"Rose?" Eva called to her bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah Eva?"

"I know after Raxacoricofallapatorius and 14th Century Kyoto we will be taken to satellite five and well I don't really know what will happen but I just want you to know in advance that I've had a great time".

Rose gazed at her with wide eyes "Eva you're not going to die I won't let that happen to you, either of you".

"Rose I'm meant to die" Jack raised an eyebrow at her "but we really don't know what will happen to Eva".

"Then I'll save both of you" she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes "You guys will get to be together forever" she measured out some of the mixture and poured it into the pan.

"Rose what's wrong?"

"Just please stop talking like it will be our last adventure together because it won't" she let the tears flow down her face.

"Rose you'll have me with you in your head and of course I'll see you again" he pulled her into a gentle hug "I'll be around for a very long time, maybe even long enough to see you guys get together if I'm lucky".

That made Rose laugh and she pinched his cheek playfully "You're actually quite a good guy you know".

"Oh now don't tell him that" Eva groaned "Rose I know that if we all survive satellite five you will come and see me, you promised me".

"But if that's the case not everyone will survive" she blinked back more tears.

"Rose that has to happen it's like a fixed point in time" Jack patted her back.

She pulled away from him suddenly "But why should it be?"

"Because that is the way of the universe and anything that happens to say the last timelord in the universe has got to be a fixed point in time".

"I just feel bad Jack, it doesn't have to happen and he doesn't need to save me" she flipped the second pancake anxiously.

"You can't stop him anyway though Rose" Jack cut a piece off one of his still untouched pancakes.

"Can't stop who?" came the Doctor's voice from the doorway.

Jack jumped and Rose let out a squeak of shock "Doctor!" she was really frustrated now "Please stop doing that!"

"What walking into the kitchen?" he laughed "It's alright don't be so on edge you two".

"Here" Rose thrust a plate of pancakes at him.

"Thank you but don't you want to eat first? Rose have you been crying?"

"No I'm not hungry" she raced from the room and went to take her shower. There was a knock on the door but she just ignored it, the knocker didn't go away though so she knew she'd have to face one of them when she got out, most likely the Doctor.

Sure enough when she was dressed and she opened the door the Doctor was waiting for her and stuck out his arm, catching her before she could try to run away again "Rose" he murmured softly.

"What do you want Doctor?" she tried her best to avoid his eyes.

"I want to know what's bothering you" he gazed at her and she tried to move way again but he stopped her "Rose please you're driving me bananas here. Half the time you are so bubbly and excited then you turn into this scared little child and then you act like you've just been in a trance, I've seen you. To be perfectly honest I don't know which is the more unusual the ease or the sudden changes to terrified".

"I dunno Doctor" she lied "I guess I just feel a little overwhelmed at times and I start to panic a little bit".

"You're telling me" he let out a long breath "You act like you don't know where you are sometimes and it really scares me because I need you there, you're my companion, I mean sure there are the others but they've got each other and we're supposed to have each other's backs".

"I'm sorry Doctor" she smiled up at him "I'll try to have your back next time".

"Thank you" he looked into her eyes and there was that rush again, it was so strong he could hardly hold himself back.

Rose lifted her head slightly so that she was level with the Doctor, she didn't know why she did it but it was like some sort of magnet that she was fighting back against. He brought his face lower until his lips were just centimetres from hers.

She felt the graze of his lips against hers just as Eva burst through the door and they both shot backwards as if repelled by each other. Rose's cheeks went bright red and Eva's mouth hung open "Um..." Eva tried to speak.

"What do you want?" Rose asked her trying really hard not to lose her temper.

"I just wanted to see that you were ok but I can see that you are so yeah I'll leave you to whatever you were doing" she knew full well what they were doing and she let out an excited squeal as she shut the door behind her.

"Rose I..." the Doctor began but he couldn't find the right words, he never could.

"Hey Doctor don't worry about it" she smiled sweetly at him and took his hand "Come on let's go to Raxacoricofallapatorius".

**Ok so I had to make something sort of happen before Bad Wolf because as Kathryn Hart said, there really isn't enough Rose/Nineness out there so I hope you liked it and don't worry though I haven't written it yet there's still the Bad Wolf kiss to come. Love you guys as always and I might even be starting up another story soon at the same time, this one is a lot more work than either of my others were so it might be a while before the next one starts but just telling you guys that I have about...say ten more fanfic ideas written down in my notebook so i'll be around for a while :)**


	10. A familiar face

**Ok so here it is...finally. Phew anyway I know it should probably be longer but I just felt so stuck on writing parts of this hence why I started a new one at the same time and I wrote a Reunion fic. Anyway I don't know when I will update this again, i'll be away this weekend and I have to do homework all this week. I made myself promise to do homework but this is work so I dunno but there may not be a new Chapter on this one til next week. Anyway Enjoy and Thank you for your continued support :)**

The Doctor woke up blearily and found himself in an unfamiliar and tiny room; he burst through the door only to fall over again. "Are you alright there?" a young girl came rushing over to help him up "Careful now" he fell again and his brain seemed to start to work.

"Where's Rose?!" he managed to get to his feet and take a few steps forward.

"Who's Rose?" the girl asked nicely. She seemed to be the only nice one in the place, the other two were just yelling at him for being there so close to eviction whatever that meant.

"She's my..."

"Wife? Girlfriend? Sister? Friend?" the girl grinned at him.

"To be honest I really don't know but I have to find her, we can't just be torn apart now, things were going so well".

"Sounds like you made your move at a very inconvenient time" the girl looked genuinely sad for him.

"Yeah"

*COULD THE DOCTOR PLEASE COME O THE DIARY ROOM*

The made his way inside the room and the voice reminded him that he was on a TV show and shouldn't swear. He rolled his eyes and looked at the camera grumpily. "Oh you have got to be kidding me.

Rose awoke on a cold floor and she knew almost automatically where she was, it was like the link between her and Jack shielded them from any Amnesia.

"Are you alright?" came a voice from above her "Can you tell me your name?"

"Rose" is blinked up at the man and frowned in the light. It was her good old pal Roderick again, he probably only helped her to suck up until he found out she knew nothing.

"Just do as the Anne Droid says ok? Don't provoke it" he helped her up and she looked automatically towards the door. The Anne droid hadn't been activated yet so it couldn't get her if she ran; the worse that she would get would be security staff and that was a risk she was willing to take.

"Yeah ok I'm coming just give me a moment to fix myself up" she told Roderick who nodded and walked over to his own podium. Rose took the opportunity to move to the shadows where no one could see her unless they turned all the lights on.

"We seem to be missing a player!" one of the supervisors called.

"We don't have time for this!" yelled another "Security go and dispose of the girl and we'll need a new player as soon as possible!"

Rose held her breath as the security men raced right by her to go and find the fugitive. She stayed still for a while, she didn't want anyone to see her and she knew that the Doctor wouldn't be looking for her just yet.

_'You alright Jack?'_ she asked the man who now found himself on a very familiar reclining stretcher.

_'Uh yeah, yeah I think so_'

_'Where am I exactly?_' he played dumb.

"Don't worry we are here to give you both a whole new image" said one of the robots gesturing to him and Eva would was just waking up on the other stretcher.

"No" he breathed trying to sit up but they kept telling him to relax. He didn't want to relax; the woman he loved was in danger here. Yeah he admitted it ok? Eva was the woman he loved and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"Alright you two" the robots had stood them both up and they were standing side by side.

"Just let the de-fabricator do its work".

Jack stood still as he was stripped of all his clothes and Eva automatically went to cover herself up, squeaking at him not to look.

"We're naked in front of millions of viewers aren't we?" Eva asked Jack timidly.

"Yes Eva I believe we are" he looked down at her anxious face and smiled "It's gonna be ok".

Back in the big brother house the Doctor was trying to sonic the door "It's just not opening" he was very frustrated.

"They're dead lock seals I'm sorry and you're not gonna get through that" she gestured to the glass as he desperately tried to sonic it.

"You'd need a nuclear bomb to get through that".

"Don't tempt me" he joked raising an eyebrow at her.

"So I know we are supposed to talk about it but out there...am I popular?" she dropped her voice to almost a whisper.

"I'll tell you something..."

"Lynda".

"Lynda" he smiled "I can't tell you what people think of you because I don't live on Earth ok?"

"You don't live down there" her voice was an excited whisper now.

"No but from what I can see you're pretty sweet so they'd think you were sweet".

"Oh thank you" she smiled at him.

"Why are there no windows in here? Don't you people go mad?"

"No" she looked confused "So where are you from anyway?"

"Nowhere now, I've just got the TARDIS..." he felt the memory rushing back to him "I remember, were had just escaped Kyoto in thirteen thirty six, we were laughing and Rose was with me...but then there was this light and I woke up here".

"That's the transmat".

"Yes but Lynda no ordinary transmat can get inside my ship, I'm here for a reason and I'm going to find out why".

Rose watched the first player get disintegrated and felt like she was going to be sick. _'Jack I've escaped the weakest link and if I get out I'm coming for you alright?'_

_'No Rose don't come for me, Eva and I'll be fine, you find the Doctor, he's on one of the big brother levels'._

_'Thanks Jack, you keep her safe'._

Rose waited until the people were distracted by another competitor being disintegrated and rushing out the door just in time to hide in the shadows as the guards re-appeared. She made her way carefully over to the elevator. The directions told her which floor was which and she pressed the floor button to take her to one of the Big Brother levels.

When the doors opened she moved out into the room and looked around "Excuse me" she called out to one of the guards "Could you tell me which floor a man called the Doctor was allocated to? I was told to come and take him out of there; the bosses have got some questions for him".

"And they sent you?" the guard looked at her with a mixture of sarcasm and disbelief.

"Yeah why not? It's not as if he's gonna refuse the invitation out is he?"

The guard thought for a moment "No I suppose not".

"Also I need to know where Jack Harkness and Eva San Julian are" she crossed her arms.

"Just take one of these" he handed her a scanner "It'll tell you who is where now please be quick and don't tell them I gave you cheek" he looked panicked.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she attached the scanner to her arm like a wristwatch and turned on the hologram. Everyone had these at Torchwood back in Pete's world and she'd got quite good at using them.

'Alright' she thought to herself 'Jack and Eva are fifteen floors down and the Doctor is...' "There!" she squealed out loud and the guards looked at her like she was insane. She poked out her tongue at them when they turned away again and ran towards the elevator.

When the door opened she saw the Doctor staring up at the newly illuminated sign. 'Bad Wolf Corporation' she read and goose bumps appeared on her arms.

Jack was now playing around with the de-fabricator while Eva finished dressing again. "Really Jack, how did you even conceal that weapon?"

"You really don't wanna know Eva" he grinned at her mischievously.

"Oh let's just get out of here" she pulled on his hand but he continued fiddling with wires.

"Alright now we're done" he grinned at her again and picked up his new weapon triumphantly.

The Doctor dropped his eyes from the sign at the sound of the elevator doors closing and turned to see his pink and yellow human hurtling toward him. "Ro..." he had the air knocked out of him by the force of her embrace.

"Doctor thank goodness" she squeezed him tightly.

"So who's this then?" Lynda chimed in happily.

"This would be my travelling companion Rose" he grinned down at her and she smiled into his leather jacket.

"Oh lovely" Lynda smiled at her happily "So are you two a couple or what?"

Rose felt her cheeks go red and he Doctor's grip on her tighten just slightly "Well...I...ye...n..." he was cut off as Jack and Eva came galloping towards them.

"Well this is great isn't it?" Jack grinned at them and brought the weapon forward to show the Doctor.

Rose hugged Eva and asked her if she was alright "Oh I'm fine really" Eva had replied "I knew Jack would save us, in fact it was kind of fun after you get over the fact of being naked in front of millions of viewers".

She laughed and hugged Jack "So now what do we do?"

"We go upstairs and find our buddies?" the Doctor suggested.

"I'm Lynda by the way everyone" Lynda waved.

Jack looked at Rose and they both seemed to be trying to weigh up the odds of Lynda surviving and coming with them when the elevator doors opened a bunch of guards appeared. "Did they follow you or me?" Rose asked Jack.

"Does it matter? We're both here now".

A robot followed them in and Jack forced them behind him. "Rose Tyler?" the robot asked in a mechanical voice.

"Yeah I'm Rose" she stepped you from behind Jack.

"You have been ordered for collection" the robot shot the laser beam at her and she disappeared leaving behind a small pile of dust.

"You killed her!" Jack yelled at them and Eva caught his eye and winked. They struggled with the oncoming guards but the Doctor just let them take him from the position he was now in on the floor.

The Doctor never said a word to the guards who tried to question him; it was all just too painful. Rose was gone...his beautiful Rose gone at the age of only nineteen...and gone before he could say the words he had always wanted to say to her...gone before he could even give her a proper kiss.

Jack and Eva hatched an escape plan and the Doctor half-heartedly agreed to it wondering why they were so anxious to leave. What point was there to life now anyway? He hit himself in the head 'She was gonna die anyway, she was gonna go and there's nothing you can do about that'.

They moved up in the elevator and the Doctor had the disgusting weapon in his hands, he looked at it distastefully as he readied it or firing. "Alright all of you get back!" Jack yelled to them brandishing his two machine guns. Eva also had a machine gun and knew more about how to use it then she let on to anyone.

"Who's in charge of this place?!" The Doctor yelled at the controller "Who killed Rose Tyler?!" he felt tears welling up in his eyes. The controller just kept counting "I need an answer!" he was really yelling now and he felt like he was going to explode with anger.

"She can't reply" said the man to his right and he turned to aim the gun at him.

"Don't shoot" he man pleaded.

"Don't be stupid" he Doctor threw the weapon at him "Like I was ever gonna shoot you".

"Jack there's more guards coming we need to lock the doors" Eva called to him and they both raced over to the control panel hitting the right button at the same time. Eva gave Jack a quick kiss and then they turned back towards the Doctor who was glaring at them.

"Well you aren't a member of staff" the man continued, placing the gun to the side "She doesn't recognise you".

"Doctor we have about ten minutes of safety before they get those doors open" Jack called to him and automatically ran to archive six the retrieve the TARDIS, ignoring the yells of the woman that it was out of bounds he entered the TARDIS and looked at the screen where it had already brought up the details of the transmat beam. "Thanks old girl" he grinned at the screen and ran back out to the control panel where the lights were only just coming back on. "Doctor you've gotta see this!" he yelled out and the Doctor turned to face him "Lynda would you please just stand there just for a minute" he winked at her earning a good hard kick on the shin from Eva.

"But I just..."

"Please it'll only take a second. Alright everybody" he pressed the button and the beam came down and disintegrated Lynda.

The Doctor stared at him in disbelief "You killed her".

Eva shook her head and pressed the button again making Lynda appear again beside the Doctor "Doctor it transports people, it's not a disintegrator beam" Eva couldn't help but smile.

"People don't die in the games Doctor, Rose is still alive!" Jack continued and the Doctor let out a happy laugh as he embraced Jack then Eva grinning like a madman.

Rose woke up and opened her eyes slowly "Oh you've got to be kidding me" she complained out loud as she saw the Dalek come into view in front of her. It backed her up into the corner where she just stood looking at it. "What'd you want with me Dalek?" she yelled at it "Why did I get transported?"

"A-lert A-lert" another Dalek came in "We. Are. Detected".

"It. Is. The. Doc-tor. He. Has. Located. Us. O-pen. Com-mun-i-cat-ions. Channel".

The Doctor's face changed when the image came up on the screen, his face turn hard even with the relief of seeing Rose safe again all her could feel in his hearts was the lust for revenge, the final eradication of the Daleks.

"I. Will. Talk. To. The. Doc-tor" said the Dalek not seeming to recognise him in the group of people.

"Will you now that's nice, hello" he smiled at them sweetly.

"The. Dalek. Strat-a-gem. Nears. Completion. The. Fleet. Is. Almost. Ready. You. Will. Not. Intervene".

"Oh really why's that then?" Rose piped up surprising everybody.

"If. He. Does. Not. Comply. You. Will. Be. Ex-ter-min-at-ed".

"Well the sounds perfectly fair then doesn't it?" she continued bravely "I die so that you lot can be stopped, I think that's very fair".

"Not to me" the Doctor growled "I'm saying no".

"What. Is. The. Mean-ing. Of. This. Ne-gat-ive?"

"It means he's going to get you" Rose grinned "See you soon guys" she blew a kiss in to them but everyone knew it was really for the Doctor who seemed to blush slightly as he turned off the communications.

"You. Are. His. Ass-oc-i-ate. You. Can. Pre-dict. His. Act-ions".

She laughed at that "Fat chance sorry".

"TAR-DIS de-tec-ted"

"Launch. Miss-iles".

"I'm warning you!" Rose yelled "I will exterminate every last one of you to keep him safe".

"You. Have. No. Wea-pons". The Dalek turned back to face the screens.

"Oh yeah?" Rose closed her eyes before she even knew what she was doing her mind was travelling very fast out into space where the missiles were, she felt the power well up inside of her and she let it consume the missiles so that they turned to nothing but atoms.  
In the TARDIS Jack and the Doctor stared with disbelief at the screen "What?" the Doctor was completely flabbergasted "How?"

Jack grinned at the golden light that destroyed the missile "Maybe we have an ally we didn't know about?" he asked the Doctor thoughtfully.

"If I had an Ally on that ship it would mean that it's a Dalek so no Jack I don't think so". The TARDIS materialized and Rose and a Dalek slowly appeared inside.

"Rose get down!" Jack yelled to her and shot the Dalek with his home-made gun that then crumpled slightly and he tossed it aside.

"Doctor" Rose ran to him and he swept her up into a hug "I never thought I'd see you again".

"Well he didn't seem to think so either" Jack laughed making it a group hug "Threw a right good tantrum and gave everyone the silent treatment he did".

Rose just grinned at the Doctor who was now giving Jack the Oncoming Storm glare and reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you Doctor".

The Doctor's cheeks went slightly red and Jack laughed again "Oh come on Doc I don't care if you kiss her".

The Doctor was taken aback for a minute until he remembered that Jack and Eva had their own little relationship so she would have told him about the 'kiss' if you could call it that. "Uh..."

"I think we better get out there" Rose gestured to the door and glared at Jack.

The Doctor led them outside to come face to face with an ambush of Daleks that all lit up and started to yell "EX-TER-MIN-ATE". The death beams they sent at them just deflected off the force field around them and Rose laughed.

"No use, pointless in fact" the Doctor shrugged apologetically. Rose caught his eye and he grinned at her, more colour rising in his face.

'_He can't seem to control the blush as much_' Jack sounded thoughtful.

_'That's because I'm SO good at peeling back his layers of defence'._

_'Now it sounds like you're talking about an onion'._

_'And now it sounds like you're making a Shrek reference...in the middle of a Dalek fleet'._

She could hear his laughter in her head. The Doctor stepped forward and addressed one of the Daleks "You know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek world? The Oncoming Storm, you might have removed all your emotions but I reckon right down deep in your DNA there's one little spark left and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me?"

_'I dunno about you Rosie but I've got goose bumps_' Jack ran his fingers down his arm.

Rose had to stop herself from laughing out loud because the Doctor might think she was laughing at him so instead he deafened Jack with laughter in her head _'Yeah he has that effect on people'._

_'Eva thought so too'._

_'Where is Eva?'_ Rose suddenly realised Eva was absent.

_'She waited back there to hold off the guards and explain what' going on'._

"So how did you survive the time war?" the Doctor spat at the Daleks and Rose found herself already turning to face the emperor.

"They, Survived, Through, Me".

"Rose...Captain...this is the Emperor of the Daleks".

_'Ba doom boom tishhh'_ Jack smiled at Rose.

_'It's not a joke Jack_'.

'_Yes it is, look at it! Emperor? HA_' he pouted at the creature in the liquid.

'_Shut up and listen_' she hit him in the side just soft enough for him not to yell out and for the Doctor not to notice.

_'We don't have to listen Rosie, it's boring anyway'._

_'It's...its dramatic'_ Rose held back her smile and bit her lip instead.

_'You do love the drama'._

_'Oh come on he's very impressive I thought we'd settled that point'._

They stopped talking and listened to the Doctor "I think your forgetting something" the Doctor said starting to grin "I'm the Doctor and if there's one thing I can do it's talk, I've got five billion languages and you haven't got one way of stopping me so if anybody's gonna shut up it's you!" he turned and yelled at some of the Daleks that had told him not to interrupt. They rolled backwards slightly considering they couldn't jump back this was a less dramatic way of showing their fear.

As the conversation continued Rose found herself becoming more and more nervous with anticipation, she didn't really know if it was because she was about to become the Bad Wolf yet again properly or if it was because she knew this Doctor whom she had fallen in love with all over again didn't have much time left.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the Doctor grabbed her hand "We're going" he announced to the room. The Daleks chanted at them but the Doctor just grinned as he shut the door behind them.

Rose walked up to the console but when she turned she saw him still at the door with his head resting on it and his sadness washed over her. She stepped back down towards him and wrapped her arms around his middle "Doctor?"

He turned in her arms and she rested her head on his chest "Yes Rose?" he answered her sounding a little bit shaky.

"Are you alright?" she asked weakly, knowing the answer but not thinking of anything else to say.

He lifted her chin slightly and forced a smile "Yeah, I'll be alright" he leant down and placed a quick kiss on her forehead before moving up towards the console with her still in his arms. Rose gave Jack a meaningful look and he felt horrible knowing that he wouldn't be alright, he felt even worse for Rose knowing that the man she loved would die because of her. She'd save the universe but she'd lose the person she loved.

The Doctor went back to being business-like and when the TARDIS materialized back on floor five hundred he barked orders to the remaining staff. When he addressed Lynda and she said she didn't want to leave him Rose felt an unnecessary pang of jealousy for the woman.

The Dalek fleet were moving and the Doctor was desperately trying to make his stupid Delta wave work. Rose still helped him though; the slightest bit of hope in him triggered her determination.

After the Doctor and Lynda had their slightly awkward farewell after which Rose just stood there with her eyebrows raised at him, Jack walked over with Eva by his side "Well Doc, this has been fun but I guess it's time for us to say goodbye".

"Please don't say that" Rose looked at them sadly.

"We'll hold them back for you Doctor; we'll buy you as much time as we can" Eva stepped forward to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "It has been great and remember your promise Rose" she winked at her.

"Just make sure you don't waste the last of your time together" Jack looked meaningfully at both of them.

"Thanks for everything, both of you" The Doctor found his voice and pulled them both into a hug. Jack gave him a kiss which he was still recovering from when Jack addressed Rose.

"You're worth fighting for Rose" he winked at her and Eva grinned. "We'll see you later then" they turned and ran out of the room.

Rose looked up at the Doctor "We won't see them again will we?"

The Doctor just looked down at her seriously "I'm sorry Rose".

"It's ok, I don't really mind you know dying with you isn't so bad" she smiled at him and he nodded "Come on Doctor" she grabbed his arm and pulled him back over to their work "It's not as if we can take the TARDIS and leave so let's go down fighting just like in Cardiff in eighteen sixty nine".

He laughed "We had help then".

"Well now wouldn't be a bad time to run into old Charlie Boy" she grinned.

"We could just leave there's nothing stopping us".

"But you wouldn't do that and neither would I".

They made eye contact and time seemed to stop for a moment. They just stared at each other until the noise of the Delta wave powering up distracted them. "It's started building" he rushed over to the control panel to see how long it needed.

"It's bad isn't it?" she saw his face and felt his pain.

"Rose Tyler" he got up and kissed her forehead with very fake enthusiasm "I might be able to do something about this if I can just..." he ran over to the TARDIS and unlocked it.

She stubbornly followed him in knowing what was coming "Doctor?"

"Hold that down and keep position, this might just work".

"Alright, I trust you".

"I just have to pop out and power up the game station, hold on".

"DOCTOR!" he stopped dead when she yelled "If you want me to hold this then you're gonna have to come here".

He obeyed her and walked over so that he was directly in front of her. She grabbed the front of his leather jacket and pulled his lips down to hers. The kiss wasn't very long but she poured a lot of feeling into it. When they broke apart they were both breathless and he was surprised to find that his arm had snaked its way around her waist.

"Don't you do anything I wouldn't do" she grinned at him.

"Rose...I...I'll try my best to save us" he turned to leave and she notice the tear in his eye.

When he was outside he shut the door behind him leaving her inside. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the TARDIS and it began to dematerialise.

Rose screamed out for him and banged on the door. That was the last time she would see him before the Bad Wolf. The hologram came up behind her and she turned to face his ghostly figure "This is emergency program one". Rose started to sob because she knew what was coming "If this message is activated then it can only mean one thing, we must be in danger and I mean fatal, I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape".

Rose curled up into a ball against the door and blocked her ears, she didn't want to hear him talk about dying she'd rescue him soon enough anyway. She walked up towards the console and the figure turned just in time to say the last part of the message "You do that for me Rose, have a fantastic life". Tears were streaming down her face; she missed him already even though he wasn't gone yet. She walked outside and leant against the side of the TARDIS. Mickey came running into view but she didn't raise her head.

"I knew it would be you lot" he grinned at her. She turned her face to him and he noticed her tears. He took her in a warm embrace and she cried into his shoulder. Jackie also came running and Rose was ambushed by hugs.

"Oh sweetheart" Jackie kissed her on the forehead "What's happened now? Come on tell us, we'll go to the chips shop and you can tell us all about it alright?"

Rose reluctantly nodded and they both kept one of their arms around her as they walked.

When they were sitting down in the chip shop Jackie and Mickey were just talking about normal things. This infuriated Rose. How could they be so calm?! She knew that it wasn't the love of their lives dying in the future and she was quite happy of that fact.

"Come on darling please eat something" Jackie look at Rose and her unopened box of chips.

"Two hundred thousand years into the future the Doctor is dying" she held back her sob.

"Oh darling but that's a very long way away" Jackie tried to calm her.

"It's happening right now mum! He's protecting the entire planet. I know you respect him for bringing me home but I know what I have to do and I'm finding a way back to him".

"He did the right thing Rose" Jackie smiled slightly.

"Not for me, that life out there amongst the stars with him is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me".

"Rose he sent you back to live, can't you just try to honour his wishes?" Mickey pleaded.

"He showed us all a better way to live our lives and I don't know about you two" she stood up "But I can't just sit here while someone I love dies" she ran from the shop in the direction of the TARDIS.

_'Hey Rosie'._

_'Hi Jack, how much time do you and Eva have before I have to come in?'_

_'The Daleks are already here but don't worry the TARDIS will send you back to the right point, you nervous?'_

_'Yeah a bit' she let out a sigh 'it's not every day you absorb the time vortex and save the universe'._

_'I might be silent for a little while soon but don't worry I'll be back up again after...after you've...and Eva will be back up with me'._

"You can't stop living just because you don't have to Doctor" Mickey scared her and she jumped slightly "Have a normal life Rose, isn't that what he wanted?"

"Mickey look at the ground" they both looked at the enormous letters drawn on the ground. Even though Rose knew what they were it didn't make them any less impressive and well...slightly scary if she cared to admit it.

"What's Bad Wolf?" Mickey asked frowning "It's everywhere, look on the walls".

"It's a message for me" she grinned at the words and began to run back towards the TARDIS

"Sent by who?" Mickey ran after her.

She turned for a brief moment to grin at him "Me".

"Alright so what are you gonna do now?" Mickey asked her when they were back inside the TARDIS.

"We need to get this off" she gestured to the cover and Mickey nodded.

"Alright I'll get my car" he raced outside and Rose stood in front of the cover nodding.

"I'm coming Doctor".

Just as Rose remembered from last time, the chain just wouldn't take it and detached itself; Mickey apologized over and over again. "Come on sweetheart" Jackie tried to comfort her "It was never gonna work and the Doctor would have known that, he'd have known you'd try".

"I can't give up mum".

"Just lock the door and walk away" Jackie pleaded.

"Dad wouldn't give up" Rose felt horrible straight away for mentioning him but it was what worked last time.

"Well he's not here sweetheart".

"He'd tell me to keep trying, I know he would".

"Well neither of us are ever gonna know".

"I do know mum" she took her hand and squeezed it "I met him mum".

"No you didn't" Jackie tried to brush it off.

"The Doctor took me back mum" she started to cry and Jackie hugged her tightly "When dad died you said you saw someone with him".  
Jackie's face went a little paler and she stared at her. "There was a blonde girl who held his hand" Rose continued through her tears "You saw the girl, from a distance maybe, but you saw her. That blonde girl was me mum; I sat with him until he'd gone".

"Rose..."

"Mum you know it's true".

Jackie sighed and hugged her tightly "Is there anything that would get this thing off?"

"I dunno mum" she sighed. Jackie hadn't got upset and she hadn't gone and got the truck. If she didn't this time then there had to be another way.

_'Rosie?'_

_'What is it?'_

_'I haven't got long but there is one thing I think you can try'._

_'Tell me quickly!'_

_'You already absorbed some of it, use that power like you did with the missiles'._

Rose suddenly sat up knocking Jackie back a few steps "Mum I know what I have to do now" she looked around excitedly.

"Great what?" Jackie followed her around the console.

"I'm gonna need you both to stay out there" she gestured to the door "Don't worry it's not dangerous but you're gonna want to stay outside unless you want to be transported two hundred thousand years into the future".

"Do it sweetheart" Jackie ran to the doorway "Your father would be proud of you".

Mickey watched from outside as Jackie came racing out and thy both got a clear vision of Rose. "Alright" she said to herself "Just concentrate this shouldn't be too hard". She felt the power well up inside of her again and her eyes began to glow with golden light.

"Rose!" Jackie tried to reach her but Mickey held her back.

The light seeped underneath the cover and it was blasted clean off. Rose looked into the light and felt the warmth wash over her. It was like coming home after a long and tiring journey. She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her chest and she was weightless, free to do what she had always been meant to do. Protect the universe alongside the Doctor.

The doors slammed shut and the TARDIS began to move but Rose hardly noticed as she basked in the light surrounding her.

The Doctor made the final adjustments to the Delta wave as the Daleks came into the room surrounding him "You really ought to think about this" he spoke directly to the Dalek Emperor on the screen "If I activate this every living creature dies".

"I. Am. Immortal".

"I wouldn't bet on that".

"You. Will. Become. The. Great. Ex-ter-min-nat-or. Prove. Your-self. What. Are. You. Coward. Or Kill-er?"

The Doctor gazed up at the creature and hesitated before taking his hands off the activation lever. "Coward. I've always been a Coward and I'd choose to be a Coward any day".

"Man. Kind. Will. Be. Har-vest-ed. Be-cause. Of. Your. Weak-ness".

"What about me?" he stood up taller and faced them bravely.

"You. Will. Be. Ex-ter-min-at-ed".

"Maybe I've lived too long" he closed his eyes and braced himself just as the sound of the TARDIS reached his ears and he turned to see it materialize behind him. The doors opened and light flooded out of it with the silhouette of Rose standing right in the middle. He fell to the ground and lifted his hand to shield his face from the light. "What have you done?!" he yelled at her.

"I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me".

"Rose no one is supposed to see that. You looked into the very heart of time".

"This. Is. The. Abomination" the Emperor chanted from behind the Doctor.

The Dalek tried the shoot at her but she just deflected the death beam with her hand "I am the Bad Wolf Doctor, I create myself, I take the words and scatter them in time and space, a message to lead myself here" as she spoke the words Bad Wolf lifted off the wall and with a gesture of her hand were sucked away out into space.

"Rose please stop!" the Doctor called to her "You can't survive having the entire time Vortex swimming around in your head!"

Rose laughed inwardly and she bet that Jack would say something smart if she could hear him "You will be safe, my Doctor" she spoke to him lovingly "Protected from evil, protected from the false god".

"I. Am. Immortal" the Dalek seemed to know what was coming and it suddenly became more distressed.

"You are tiny" Rose raised her head to look at the screen "I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence and I divide them" her raised her hand and the Daleks began to disintegrate into golden atoms. This really was amazing now that she could tell what was happening, she never realised how she had saved him until now and it was beautiful, tragic and heartbreaking maybe but beautiful "Everything must come to dust, all things, everything dies. The time war ends".

"I. Will. Not. Die" the Dalek yelled. Well as much as a Dalek could yell anyway "I. can-not. Die!"

"Rose you've done it, you can stop now" the Doctor ordered her.

"I can bring life Doctor" she raised her hand and felt the heartbeats of both Eva and Jack start again.

"You can't control life and death Rose, this is wrong!"

"But I can Doctor" she smiled at him "I can see all of creation".

"It's going to kill you Rose and it's all my fault" he lowered his head for a moment.

"I can see everything that was, that is and everything that ever could be" she smiled down at his wide-eyed face.

"I see that all the time Rose" he stood up in front of her "Doesn't it drive you mad?"

She just smiled at him and shook her head _'Rose he can't know yet'_. Jack managed to push himself back into her now very complicated and intelligent brain.

"Come here".

Rose knew what was coming and stayed put; a tear rolling down her cheek "I think you need a Doctor" he pulled her forward and kissed her gently. She felt some of the power drain from her but not enough to make a noticeable difference to her brain.

_'Is it a bad time to say that that was really cheesy?'_ Jack asked and Rose was sure she heard Eva tell him to shut up.

The Doctor breathed the Vortex back into the TARDIS and Rose collapsed. She felt drained, the power was still there. Oh that power, there was so much of it, he had tried so hard to drain it from her that he really thought he had succeeded.

When Rose woke up again she was in the TARDIS and the Doctor was over near the console "Where's Jack and Eva?" she asked before he got a chance to speak.

"I left them behind" at least he was honest about it "I thought they'd be fine together now and they can live a normal life".

"Good for them" she smiled and sat up slowly "So where are we off to then?"

"Do you even remember what happened?" he looked down at his hand to see golden light already starting to spread.

"Well yeah, sort of I mean I don't remember everything but bits and pieces yeah" she could tell he was in pain just by looking at the way he clutched the console.

"Rose Tyler, what you did saved the planet and the universe and me. Thank you so much for that".

"But I didn't save you did I Doctor?" she looked at him seriously and he knew she could see his pain.

"You saved me Rose but unfortunately the universe doesn't seem to want to let me stay" Rose got up and walked over to where he was clutching his side "No don't come near me it's alright, I'll be fine just you see, well I might not be fine yet I might have two heads".  
She couldn't help but grin at him 'Oh if only you knew what you were about to look like' "What are you talking about Doctor?"

"Every cell in my body is dying Rose" his face was strained with the pain of the vortex burning him.

"And I take it that light is a way of avoiding it?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes Rose, but it will mean I'll change".

"You mean you'll turn into someone else?"

"Blimmey Rose now you decide to grow some brains" he laughed and she glared at him.

"Can I come near you just once?" she asked him quietly.

"It's dangerous Rose, but I will let you just once".

She walked up to him and hugged him close to her "Doctor you really are burning up".

"I'm regenerating into a new man".

"No" Rose smiled up at him "You'll still be you" she lifted herself up on her tiptoes to give him one last kiss.

When she let go of him he looked into her eyes "Rose you better step back now, it was dangerous enough having you that close".  
She stepped back and watched as he doubled over "Rose I just wanted you to know that you were fantastic" he grinned at her, his face still contorted in pain.

She let out a breathy laugh and nodded "So were you".

He leaned back and the light burst from his limbs, Rose watched his hair grow and his face change, she found herself feeling stuck between loss and absolute joy when her Doctor's face emerged from the light.

Rose grinned at the man in front of her and he blinked rapidly "Hello...ok" he greeted her before stopping and moving his tongue around in his mouth "New teeth that's weird so anyway, where did you wanna go?"

She let out a laugh and flung her arms around him "It's you" she laughed into the leather.

"Well alright then" and he grinned down at her and hugged her back "Good to see you too Rose Tyler now come on let's go exploring!" he raced around the console and Rose just stood there with a goofy grin on her face.

**Ok so we have now reached the one and only TEN! I love ten muchly! Anyway thanks for everything and tell me what you think. I wasn't too pleased with this chapter but if you liked it then Thank you and That's Great! Please feel free to review and I'll update sometime soon hopefully :)**


	11. I'll be waiting

**Hello! Been ages i'm so sorry! I went on holidays and was sick the whole time, still am in fact, then I went back to school and my teachers were like oh here's a fifty billion page essay to do and you have over night to do it so...yeah I've been busy. Anyway new Chapter i'm saying in advance that a lot of the dialogue is the same in this one with some added bits. Season two is my favourite season I think so there will be more twists as I have fun with these episodes. Also I have now seen the whole season of Broadchurch three times now so let's just say...THERE WILL BE CROSSOVERS! :P Anyway for you guys that read Earth point five there will be an update on that too some time this weekend or next week if I don't get a round it it this weekend. It's not as simple as it originally seemed to be to write. Hope you guys like this :)**

"So miss Tyler? Rose, I can still call you Rose right?" he looked suddenly worried.

"Yeah I suppose you can" she tried acting a little freaked out. She knew that he had suspicions about her from the start and now that he'd regenerated she knew she had to at least act shocked to keep him distracted.

"Great that is absolutely fantastic" he grinned at her and she felt her heart rate increase. It'd been just far too long since she had seen this Doctor, even without his pinstripes and trench coat he still looked amazing especially his gorgeous hair.

"So where exactly are you taking me now?" she tried to sound timid.

He looked up at her again and his face softened "I'm sorry are you afraid of me?" he moved closer to her so that they were barely a meter apart "Please don't be afraid of me Rose, I dunno what I'd do if you wouldn't stay with me".

Rose gulped at how close he was now, she tried not to look into his eyes, the last time she had gazed into those eyes they had disappeared a second later. She decided to play it for all it was worth "You'd find someone else surely".

"But they wouldn't be you" he reached out and brushed some loose hairs behind her ear. She shivered at his touch; he noticed and recoiled "I'm sorry do I make you uncomfortable?"

She stayed quiet for a moment and he seemed to withdraw even further "Of course not" she spluttered.

"So you don't want to travel with me anymore?" he stepped forward again "I promise you I'm still the same man, with the same memories". When he added the last part they both were aware that he was talking about the kiss or kisses she had given him on satellite five. It wasn't the fact that he hadn't enjoyed the kisses because he had immensely, in fact maybe a little too much but the fact that even when the last version of him had put up every barrier she still managed to smash them all down. This version of him he began to fear was not as resistant as the last.

"I...I do" she held back her grin "It's just a bit weird Doctor".

He felt better to hear her still call him Doctor "Then come on Rose Tyler" he reached out his hand "Let's go and see what adventure awaits us this time".

"Have we already landed somewhere?" she took his hand and she felt his grip tighten just slightly.

"Yeah of course we have" he grinned at her "Just one quick little trip before we go and visit your mother" he rolled his eyes and Rose slapped him on the arm.

"Because you just love her don't you?" Rose giggled.

"No but you do" he grinned again and opened the door.

Rose looked out at the icy planet stretching before her and gasped "So where are we?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around awkwardly "Well I was aiming for Barcelona but I guess I got it wrong, hmmm anyway" he started to pull her out of the TARDIS when a very large bull-like alien came rushing towards them.

"HUMANS!" it yelled "FRESH HUMANS!"

"Well I don't know about you but I think I've been around a bit too long to be called fresh" the Doctor muttered to her making her giggle "Besides I'm not even human though I suppose you could call me fresh actually considering I just got a new face".

"Doctor are we gonna shut the doors and leave or are you just going to let them kill us?" she asked quietly.

"Oops sorry, right you are" he shut the door and raced back over to the console with her following him.

"So now where?" she couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I guess we'll just have to go visit your mother" he tried to sound half-hearted but he was bursting with too much energy so he still sounded excited.

"Doctor, are you sure you're up to it? You seem a bit giddy is all" Rose watched him cautiously remembering the last time when he went a little bit nuts.

"No I'm fine" he bounded around the console excitedly "Right here we are then, brilliant!"

"But"- Rose was cut off when the TARDIS shook and she was thrown off her feet. He caught her just in time and she gazed up at him. "The door?" she asked not wanting to be tempted. She didn't know how much self-control she would have if he had kissed her then, Jackie would probably open the door to them making out against the console and something told her that wouldn't go down too well.

"Right" he helped her up and opened the door "Look Rose I did it! Earth! Hey Jackie! Mickey! Wait no; there was something really important I had to tell you... what was it? THINK!" he paused for a moment and braced himself with on hand on each of their shoulders "OH YES!" he exclaimed suddenly making them both jump "Merry Christmas" and he dropped to the ground.

Rose shook her head and shut the TARDIS door behind her making Jackie and Mickey look up "Can you give me a hand with him?"

"Who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Mickey gestured to him.

"You're looking at him, now could you maybe help me?" she put her arms through his tried to lift him "Well come on then".

"What do you mean that's the Doctor?" Jackie looked at her with wide eyes "Doctor who?"

"Just help me" Rose growled and Mickey grabbed the Doctors legs. Together they made their way up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms where they laid him down gently.

"I've got these pyjamas Rose" Jackie offered her a pair of striped pants and a matching shirt.

"Thanks mum" she took the pyjamas and slowly began the somewhat embarrassing process of changing his clothes. He'd never mentioned it to her and she certainly had never wanted to bring it up.

_'Enjoying yourself?'_

_'Jack not now'._

_'I'd kind of forgotten this part. You'll have seen a lot more of him then he has of you'._

_'Jack I'm changing his clothes not perving on him, we aren't all as creepy as you'._

_'Oh but you're looking'._

_'I am not'._

_'Liar'._

_'Jack stop it!'_

_'One day I will get you to admit it'._

_'But not today I'm afraid so get lost, I don't want you perving on him either'._

_'Well that's a bit possessive'._

_'Jack!'_

_'Ok, ok calm down'._

Rose tucked the blankets over him when she had finished getting him dressed and brushed his hair back of his forehead. "Here Rose" Jackie rushed in with a stethoscope "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. She was fast asleep so I just took it".

Rose took the stethoscope "Thanks mum".

"I still think we should take him to hospital" Jackie looked down at him with a worried expression.

"Mum" she shook her head and grinned to herself "He's an alien ok, they aren't exactly gonna say 'Oh that's alright we get these all the time' and help him. I don't think they can help him anyway".

She tested both heartbeats and was relieved to find them both working. "Both working" she let out a contented sigh and smiled down at him.

"What do you mean both?" Jackie asked bring Rose out of her little day dream.

"He's got two hearts" she handed the stethoscope back to her and Jackie stood up.

"Really?" she looked suddenly a lot more intrigued "Anything else he's got two of?"

"Mum!" Rose shooed her away "Go now!"

_'And you said I was creepy'._

Rose shook her head but couldn't help the smile growing on her face _'Yes but she's my mum'._

_'Doesn't that make it worse?'_

_'She knows I love him'._

_'But does she really?"_

_'Well if she doesn't she'll figure it out soon enough'._

She rested her head against his chest and listened to the beating of his hearts. "Rose?" came Jackie's voice a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" she lifted her head off the Doctor's chest and she was sure she saw him wiggle slightly in discomfort.

"How did he do that?" Jackie pointed to him "I mean is he a different person or what?"

Rose looked cautiously at the Doctor before answering "He has the same memories and the same feelings. He's pretty much the same person except his personality changed a bit".

"So he won't be so grumpy?" Jackie asked hopefully.

"Well I dunno about that" Rose laughed "You'll have to wait and see I guess, because he is gonna get better I won't give up on him".

"You never do" Jackie smiled at her "So anyway Mickey wanted to know if you'd like to go out with him tonight just around the markets. You know just a nice Christmas catch up".

"I dunno mum I have to look after the Doctor".

"I can do that just fine now go on and catch up with your boyfriend for crying out loud".

"He's not my boyfriend mum" Rose called back to her as she walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry I meant to say I'll watch over your boyfriend while you go out with your ex".

"Whatever mum" Rose rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile "You take good care of him" she came back into the room briefly to give her mum a hug and leave a gentle kiss on the Doctor's forehead.

"So you two are together!" Jackie looked up at her expectantly "Were you only with this younger version of him to or older one too? Mind you this one has some great hair".

"Mum" Rose burst out "We are not together alright and you" she pointed at her accusingly "are NOT to touch the hair ok?"

"I'm sorry if that's only a privilege reserved for his GIRLFRIEND" Jackie called after her only to hear the door shut behind her.

Rose made her way down the stairs to find Mickey pacing outside. He looked up as she walked towards him and grinned "I didn't know if you'd come".

"I didn't know if you'd want me" she shrugged "Late afternoon just before Christmas time and you want to spend it with your ex?"

Mickey looked a little uncomfortable "I didn't want us to end Rose I was just angry that he had stolen you".

"He didn't steal me Mickey" Rose frowned "He gave me the opportunity to see the universe. You can't say you'd pass that up if you had the chance".

"And he kissed you, don't think I've forgotten about that" Mickey point at her accusingly.

"Would you please just drop it so we can go and have a nice time cos I can just go back upstairs if you want?"

"No please don't go. I'll drop it ok?"

"Thank you" she smiled at him and they started to walk towards the shops "For the record he only kissed me to save my life both times actually".

Mickey nodded "I should have known he'd be too chicken to do it otherwise".

"Hey I never said we hadn't kissed otherwise" she teased him. She thought of it as payback for him calling her Doctor a chicken.

"You kissed him?!" Mickey looked at her with a shocked expression. When she didn't answer he continued "When?! He's an alien!"

"Well spotted and for your information it was when he was about to give his life for me" she met his eyes and she smiled softly.

"Is that when..."

"When his face changed" she finished for him.

"Do you still like him?" he looked at her with a pitiful hopefulness.

"Yeah Mickey, he has changed his face but it doesn't bother me".

"So you like this face then? Bit handsomer then the last one?" she could tell he was getting angry again.

"Mickey don't talk like that please, I'm not going with him because I think he looks nice, I'm going with him because I'm in love with him and now I have no other choice".

"What do you mean you have no other choice? And how can you love someone who changes their face?"

"He's still the same person Mickey and...well do you think you can keep a secret, I mean you can't tell anyone especially not the Doctor".

"I promise" he seemed to jump at the opportunity of her trusting him with something that she couldn't even tell the Doctor.

"Alright here goes, when I went back in the TARDIS to save him, that thing I did with the golden light"-

"You're not an alien are you?" Mickey interrupted.

She laughed but really didn't know what to say, was that really what she was now? She wasn't human that's for sure "I'm immortal".

Mickey's jaw dropped and he stopped walking "You're...you...how?"

"Well when I say immortal I mean that I'm linked to the TARDIS, when she dies I die it's as simple as that".

"SIMPLE?!" Mickey squeaked "You're gonna live for ages aren't you?!"

"Mickey I could live forever" she tried to sound casual but the thought of it was really quite scary.

"And how long will the Doctor live?"

"He could live forever, the TARDIS will live as long as he does and I'll live as long as the TARDIS does".

"So if he dies for good"-

"So will the TARDIS and so will I" she noticed the look on his face "Don't worry he won't die for a very long time, I'm gonna make sure of it".

"So do you have powers or something?" Mickey was intrigued now.

Rose looked around to check that no one was there before allowing the power to glow in her eyes and she held some of the light in her hand.

"Wow!" Mickey stepped back a few metres "What can you do with that?"

"Anything I want" she smiled and threw the light against the wall where the graffiti that was there disintegrated and the wall was clean.

"Rose Tyler the graffiti cleaner" Mickey joked and Rose glared at him before shooting more light at the wall. In the place of the last graffiti the words Bad Wolf bloomed and appearing satisfied Rose shut her eyes tight and let the power go back into her body.

"So shall we go then?" she grinned at his still shocked looking expression and stepped forward.

"Rose your eyes are still glowing" he held her back and she shut them again "You're gonna have to be careful with that if you don't want him finding out".

"Thanks Mickey, now come on we've got some Christmas shopping to do" the pair of them made their way along the crowded market streets. Mickey made a joke about her wearing sunglasses after she used her powers but Rose just thought it might be useful and thanked him for his advice.

Of course in no time at all the Santa's arrived and Rose knocked Mickey to the ground "We have to get back to the Doctor".

"Can't you just do something about them" he called back to her.

"Mickey think for a minute, crowded street, girl uses weird glowing powers to fight Santa's, it really isn't gonna work is it? I mean what if I was caught they'd most definitely want to dissect me".

"Ok, ok let's go" they ran hand in hand out of the streets and back towards home. They didn't stop running until they reached the building.

Rose barged through the door and pulled the phone from Jackie's hands "Hey!" Jackie objected "I was talking to Bev".

"Sorry mum but we really have to get the Doctor better" she moved towards the room where he was in bed "And stay away from the Christmas tree!" she turned just in time the see the trees lights turning on and the different parts starting to spin.

"Rose what do we do?!" Mickey yelled to her above the noise of the tree now cutting through the coffee table.

"We get to the Doctor!" she ran back to his room followed closely by Jackie and Mickey.

The Christmas tree was coming down the hall and Jackie was screaming. Mickey ran inside and shut the door behind him "Now what?!"  
Rose moved over to the Doctor's leather Jacket which was now hanging neatly by the cupboard and started going through the pockets to find his sonic screwdriver.

"Can't you just use your power or something?!" Mickey stared at her perplexed.

"Not this time" Rose looked at him sadly for a moment before turning back to the coat. She really wanted to tell Mickey about the whole repeating the timeline thing but she wasn't sure what would happen if she did.

After finally finding the sonic screwdriver she put it into his hand and hesitated slightly before leaned down beside his head "Help me" she said quietly and as if he was programmed to protect her he sat up and pointed his screwdriver at the tree which had by then carved a great big Christmas tree sized hole in the wall.

"Remote control" he said flatly "But who's controlling it?" he jumped up off the bed and went outside to look down into the street below.

"That's them Santa things, we saw them in the markets before we came back and they tried to kill us. What are they?" Mickey seemed to burst with all the adrenaline he'd just had coursing through his veins he couldn't help himself.

"Shhhh for a minute" Rose put her finger to his lips.

The Doctor slowly raised his sonic screwdriver and the Santa's backed away before teleporting up in the bluey-coloured light.

"They're gone" Mickey said happily "Bit rubbish weren't they? Not to offend your sonic screwdriver but they must be pretty sooky if that'd scare em off" he added to the Doctor who was still staring up into the sky to where they disappeared.

"Pilot fish" the Doctor stated quietly ignoring Mickey's ramblings "They were just pilot fish" he managed to say before he collapsed backward and let out a cry of pain.

"Are you ok?" Jackie was knelt down in front of him in a heartbeat; maybe make that two heartbeats because Rose was there before her.

"You woke me up too soon" he panted through gritted teeth "I'm still regenerating and I'm bursting with energy" he breathed out a golden wisp "Those Pilot fish could smell it a million miles away, they come in to eliminate the defence which is you lot then they carry me off and use me to run their batteries for a couple of YEARS!" he let out another cry of pain and Rose stood back while Jackie began rattling off the things that he could possibly need. She couldn't help but laugh when he told her to shut up but stopped when another burst of energy sent him flying over to her again and she kept him closer to her side.

"Rose we haven't got much time" he addressed her directly "If there's pilot fish then...why's they an apple in my dressing gown?"

Rose let out a snort and Jackie looked embarrassed "I'm sorry that's Howards sorry".

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" the Doctor asked frowning and Rose nearly snorted again.

"He gets hungry" Jackie seemed keen to move on from the topic.

"What he gets hungry in his sleep?" the Doctor seemed a bit distracted from the pain and Rose felt a bit better. Seeing him in pain was almost as bad as her being in pain herself, every time he scrunched up his face in pain she felt it deep inside and she wondered if the TARDIS felt the same thing whenever he was hurting or upset.

"Sometimes" Jackie admitted.

"The Pilot fish" he turned to Rose again but his breathing was now becoming erratic and he panted "The Pilot fish mean...the pilot fish mean...urghh...something is coming" and he collapsed again.

They carried him back inside and Rose stayed with him while Jackie fussed about in the kitchen and Mickey went to get his computer. The Doctor's fever was worsening and she tried to keep his temperate down by pressing a cool cloth to his forehead. She couldn't help but enjoy nursing him; the feel of his skin was definitely something she'd missed even if he was ill.

The next morning Rose woke up with her head resting against his side and sat up quickly feeling embarrassed. The stethoscope was lying on the end of the bed and she did a quick check of his heartbeats, but there was only one. Rose started to panic, what had he needed last time? How on Earth could she forget?!

_'Sorry Rosie I needed to block that memory for a while_' he did sound sorry but Rose felt a rage brewing inside her.

_'Just because you have access to my head doesn't mean you can block out my memories!'_

_'You can't remember and help him yet, it'll mess with the timeline!'_

_'He's only got one heart working!'_

"Is he any better?" Jackie came in holding two cups of tea for both her and Rose.

"No he's only got one heart beating mum" she said lamely.

"He'll get better Rose, don't give up" Jackie gave her a smile.

"Hey guys come and check this out!" Mickey yelled to them and Rose reluctantly came. Mickey gestured to his screen where Rose saw the Sycorax and heard them talking in their foreign language.

"That's the first time I've ever heard an alien language" she blurted out and they both looked at her "The TARDIS translates everything for you so if the Doctor is dying..."

"Then the TARDIS is dying and so are..." Mickey spun around to face her but she was already collapsing.

"What's happening to her?!" Jackie caught her in her arms.

"I can't explain it now but we really have to get the Doctor better!" Mickey picked up Rose and lay her down gently on the lounge "If he's only got one heart working then her heart won't be far behind now quickly!"

_'Jack? Jack?'_ Rose called out softly to him. The pressure in her head was becoming unbearable.

_'I'm so sorry Rosie I didn't expect this to happen'._

_'Let me tell them Jack, it's almost time anyway'._

Rose opened her eyes to find herself on the lounge in the living room "Hey what's going on?" she saw the other two bustling about the house. Mickey ran over to her side.

"Are you okay Rose?" he held her hand and looked deep into her eyes where a cloudy golden film was visible.

"I'm using my powers to keep myself awake" she explained when she saw his face "I can't do it for long, I may have powers but while I'm linked to the TARDIS there's very little I can do".

"What do we have to do?" Mickey asked her desperately.

"Take us to the TARDIS, both of us" she whispered now, unable to keep her voice level "Give him tea Mickey but only when he's in the TARDIS, I'll be fine from there...I...promise" she blacked out again.

"What did she say?!" Jackie ran over to him.

"We have to get both her and the Doctor into the TARDIS ok?" he hesitated for a moment "We have to give him tea when we've got him to the TARDIS".

"Tea?" Jackie frowned "Does he even drink tea?"

"Everybody drinks tea now come on and help me" he barked at her whilst grabbing Rose under the arms.

Rose found herself in a very weird feeling place, it was a meadow of reddish coloured grass, when she stepped closer she saw a cliff. It was illuminated by a bright orange sky and she could easily make out the shape of the Doctor in the darkening light.

He turned when she approached and let out a contented sigh "So this must really be the end?" he asked absentmindedly "I must really be dying, home at last if only for a few moments and now to be visited by an angel well...I guess it's just my luck it was you".

She just nodded, it was painful for her to see this and she wondered if both of their subconscious were here or if it was just her final dream before death. "I wouldn't call myself an angel" she laughed lightly.

He turned to face her fully and closed the gap between them "All the things I've never said to you Rose Tyler" he looked up at her sadly and she frowned slightly with confusion.

"You're him aren't you?" she gasped "You're the future him, you've lived past Canary Wharf haven't you?"

"That I have" he nodded "I am so proud of you Rose, saving Eva and helping them to live together forever".

"Will the version of you that I know now be seeing this?" she asked suddenly cautious in case she was actually going to be rescued.

"He will not be seeing or hearing anything he isn't ready to hear" the Doctor stepped closer to her "I am dying now Rose, even if you are re-living things I can still die from it in the future".

"I can't let you die" she reached towards him and was so happy to find him a solid person "Not when I've come so far".

"You've linked yourself with the TARDIS for me" he grinned at her and raised his hand to stroke her cheek "I'll be waiting for you when you've made it past Canary Wharf".

"Will the other version of you be gone?" she asked sadly.

"No we'll sort of...merge" he smiled softly.

"So when I wake up after Canary Wharf it'll be you?"

"Yes it should be except...I'll have forgotten about the past few weeks".

"What do you mean? What happened the past few weeks?"

"I had adventures with a young woman named Martha, I'll know to go to the place that we first met but I won't know to take her with me".

"And you need me to convince you?"

"Please" he looked down at his feet "She was really great I mean not as great as you" he grinned at her reassuringly.

"When you say was..."

"My time is frozen when I wake up, I'm stuck in the TARDIS all alone, Martha and I had no idea that Jack would...that Jack went back for you".

Rose looked up at him with sad eyes "You're stuck? Waiting for me to get a wriggle on" she shook her head and felt guilt wash over her.

"Hey" he lifted her chin again and looked into her eyes "You're worth the wait".

"But you are so energetic and you're gonna be stuck by yourself for months".

"Well just be prepared for me to go crazy when you get back" he noticed her grin "You will be run off your feet Rose Tyler".

She giggled and he wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug "As long I get to fall asleep beside you knowing that you aren't gonna disappear on me".

"I'll never disappear on you again Rose Tyler" he lowered his head to kiss her but she beat him to it and he found himself kissing her much sooner than he'd originally planned.

She heard his gasp and grinned against his mouth. When they pulled apart her arms were around his neck and he sighed happily "At least I'll have this to think about for the months to come".

She giggled and rested her head against his chest "You take care of yourself Doctor".

"Oh I will Rose" he pulled away from her reluctantly "Now you have to go and save me" he grinned "Sorry I'm a lot to put up with".  
"You're not" she looked shocked "You never will be".

"It's time Rose" she shook her head and nuzzled closer but she could already feel herself slipping away from him and back to her body.

"I love you Doctor" she whispered as he began to fade from her vision.

"I love you too Rose Tyler" he soon found himself starring at the console and shut his eyes, allowing a tear to run down his cheek. It wouldn't be that long surely just a few months wouldn't hurt. Oh who was he kidding it would feel like forever to him and he knew it.

Rose awoke inside the TARDIS and looked up to see Mickey hovering above her "Rose are you okay?"

She sat up and looked around "What's going on and where's the Doctor?"

"He's lying around the other side" Mickey pointed over the other side of the room where a pair of slipper-clad feet were visible.

"Why haven't you woken him?!" she felt angry at him for being so stupid but she also felt confused as to why she was awake when the Doctor wasn't.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to do" he threw up his arms and squeaked "I tried tea on you first and it looks to have worked so I thought I'd wait til you were up to wake him".

"Give me that quickly" Rose gestured to the thermos Mickey had just picked up.

He handed it to her and she got up and ran over to kneel down beside the Doctor "Alright then" she eased his mouth open slowly and propped his head up before pouring the warm liquid down his throat. Almost immediately he began to splutter and Rose let out a sigh of relief "Mickey you stay with him and get him to drink more, I've gotta go check on mum".

When she shut the door behind her she turned to find herself already on board the Sycorax ship "Oh you've got to be kidding" she growled as two of the Sycorax took her by the arms and forced her over into Harriet Jones' arms "Get your disgusting hands off me" he slapped their hands away.

"Rose!" Mickey called for her and came straight out to be greeted by two more Sycorax.

"Mickey shut the door!" she yelled and watched as Mickey quickly pulled the door closed by they grabbed him.

"The yellow girl she has the clever blue box therefore she speaks for your planet" the man translated but Rose didn't need it.

"But she can't" Harriet protested.

"Nice to see you too Harriet" Rose tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"You can't, don't you dare" Mickey shook his head.

"Someone's gotta be the Doctor Mickey" she shrugged and turned back towards the Sycorax leader "I address the Sycorax" she spoke calmly "Listen I would give you some babble and hope you fell for it but I really don't have the time and I'm really not in the mood so I really will only give you one warning alright?"

"The girl thinks she can threaten us" the man continued to translate "You are tiny little yellow one".

"Well I'm still gonna warn you it's just the decent thing to do, see the thing is inside that blue box is the greatest weapon the Earth could ever have so if you don't leave Earth alone then we might just have to spring him on you" she couldn't help but hide her smirk.  
The Sycorax leader laughed and continued his rant which she could understand perfectly. When he started speaking English though, she grinned "Sorry mate" she laughed and turned to face the TARDIS in time to see the Doctor open the doors standing dramatically even in his pyjamas.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with an absolutely adorable smile.

The Sycorax leader tried to attack him with a kind of electrified whip but the Doctor just grabbed it and tugged it out of his hand "You'll have someone's eye out with that". The Sycorax growled and raised his staff which the Doctor casually snapped over his knee.

"I just can't get the staff now you" the Doctor pointed at him "Just wait, I'm busy".

When he turned to face them he grinned and his eyes fell on Mickey "Mickey hello" he was utterly delighted "and Harriet Jones MP of Fly Dale North Blimmey it's like this is your life anyway tea's what I needed but you already knew that didn't you Rose Tyler" he beamed at her and suddenly got closer "Now first things first be honest, how do I look?"

"Um..." Rose found herself at a loss for words, what could she say? You look really foxy or your hair is absolutely amazing "Different" she finished weakly, it was true but she felt ashamed that she didn't say something else.

"Good different or bad different?" he asked genuinely sounding worried about what she thought.

"Well..." she started but yet again couldn't finish "You're very..."

"Very what?" a grin was going on his face now.

"Pretty" she blushed and his grin widened as he took in the colour of her cheeks.

"Well thank you very much Rose Tyler your quite pretty yourself" he was flirting already and she felt like her cheeks were gonna explode "Next question is though, am I ginger?"

"No you're just sort of brown" just gestured to the top of his head.

"Awww I wanted to be ginger" he sounded like a whinging child when they didn't get want they wanted for Christmas "I've never been ginger".

"It's alright" she said before she could stop herself "The browns nice I promise you".

"But I wanted to be ginger can't you see that this is simply not good enough?!" he pulled at his beautiful hair. Rose looked slightly shocked and his face immediately softened "I'm sorry, I seem a bit rude, rude and not ginger".

"I'm sorry who is this?" Harriet Jones piped up distracting them both.

"I'm the Doctor".

"He's the Doctor" Rose grinned at him earning her a wink.

"But what happened to my Doctor?" Harriet looked confused "Or is it a title that's just passed on".

"No I'm him" the Doctor stepped forward "I'm literally him, same man new face well" he paused "New everything".

"But he's not" Harriet looked at Rose then back at the Doctor "You can't be".

"Harriet Jones when we were trapped in Downing street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own".

Harriet was speechless "I..."

"Did you win the election?" he grinned at her.

"Landslide majority" she grinned back.

"If I might interrupt" the Sycorax leader said from behind him.

"Oh yeah sorry I'd forgotten about you sorry" the Doctor turned around to face him.

"I demand to know who you are" he ordered "Are you the weapon the girl claims the Earth possesses?"

"Possesses?" the Doctor frowned "No I'm perfectly free to do as I please I just protect the Earth and Rose did you really call me your weapon?" he smiled at her fondly causing her to blush again.

"Well you are" she said avoiding his yes and looked down at her feet.

"I demand to know who you are!" the Sycorax repeated with a snarl.

"I don't know!" the Doctor yelled back in a deep comical voice making Rose giggle "See that's the thing I'm the Doctor but beyond that I just don't know, I literally do not know who I am it's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" he winked at Rose and clicked his tongue at the same time making her smile like a loon which he found very satisfying "A right old misery?" he continued "Life and soul? A gambler, a fighter, a coward, a traitor, a liar, a nervous wreck? I mean judging by the evidence I've certainly got a gob" he noticed the button at the top of the stairs and his face glazed over with utter delight "And how am I gonna react when I see this?" he pointed to it "A great big threatening button that must never be press under any circumstances am I right? Let me guess it's some sort of control matrix hmmm? Hold on what's feeding it" he knelt down beside the plinth the button was on and opened up the little hatch to check inside "Blood?" he dipped his finger in and tasted it "Yep definitely blood, human blood A positive with just a dash of iron" he stuck out his tongue in disgust "But that means...blood control, blood control! Ohhhh I haven't seen blood control for years!" he sounded positively thrilled "You're control all the A positives which leaves us with a great big stinking problem" he shook his head almost sadly "Cos I really don't know who I am, I don't ever know when to stop so if I see a great big threatening button which should never ever be pressed then I just wanna do this" he smacked his hand down on the button and everyone cried out in shock except for Rose.

"They're not dead" Rose grinned at him.

"What do you think?" he asked the Sycorax leader "Are they dead?"

"We will allow them to live" the Sycorax growled.

"Allow?!" the Doctor laughed "You've no choice".

"So it was a fake? A scare getting us to surrender?" Rose looked at the Sycorax leader with disgust

"Yep a cheap trick" the Doctor answered for her before continuing on his spiel.

_'Man he can yap'_ Jack laughed.

_'He's trying to make a good first impression'_ Rose smiled _'You leave him alone'._

_'Only if you say please'_ Jack teased.

_'Fine please'_ Rose rolled her eyes.

_'Thank you Miss Tyler, also I was told to tell you that you have to come and visit us even if it's back on the game station Eva orders me to tell you'._

_'We will don't worry now quite while I watch the Doctor fight this guy'._

_'Oh we wouldn't want to miss that would we?'_

Rose ignored Jack's last comment and paid attention to the duel in front of her that was quickly moving towards the stairs and out onto the roof of the ship. When the Doctor was knocked to the ground and his hand was cut off Rose nearly screamed before remembering that of course he was going to fine and she couldn't interrupt.

"You cut my hand off!" the Doctor looked at the Sycorax leader frowning.

The leader turned away and raised his arms up in the air "SYCORAX!" he chanted loudly.

"Now I know what sort of man I am" the Doctor got up and faced the Sycorax again "I'm lucky because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle which means I have just enough residual cellular energy to do this" he held up his arm where his pyjama sleeve covered the stump and they all watch as his hand grew back and he wiggled his fingers.  
"Witchcraft" the Sycorax leader said in awe.

"Timelord" the Doctor stated impressively.

"Doctor!" Rose called throwing him one of the other Sycorax swords.

"So I'm still the Doctor then?" he called back to her as he caught the sword.

"No arguments from me" she called back to him sincerely.

"You wanna know the best bit, this new hand" he leered at the Sycorax "It's a fightin hand!" he started to fight again and he was winning. The new hand seemed to spur him on and he soon dropped the Sycorax leader to the ground.

"I win" he held the blade to the Sycorax' throat.

"Then kill me" the Sycorax growled.

"I'll spare your life you take this champions command, leave this planet and never return, what'd you say?"

"Yes".

"Swear on the blood of your species" the Doctor spat aggressively.

"I swear".

"There we are then thanks for that" he removed the blade and walked back over to where Rose was standing with his dressing gown waiting.

"Well done" she grinned as he helped him back into the gown.

"Yeah well not bad for a man in his jimjams, very Arthur Dent now there was a nice man. What have I got in here?" he felt something hitting his leg through the pocket and reached his hand in to grab it "A Satsuma" he tossed in around in his hand "That friend of your mother's does like his snacks doesn't he" he grinned at her and Rose laughed.

He continued his rant about Satsuma's until he heard the Sycorax getting ready to attack and threw the fruit at a button on the wall sending the Sycorax plummeting to its death "No second chances, I'm that sort of a man".

Back inside the Doctor gave his speech to the whole ship of Sycorax forbidding them to come to Earth ever again. Rose couldn't help but notice how impressive he sounded when he said Earth was defended and when they'd been beamed back to the ground she almost ran at him wrapping him tightly in her arms.

The air was knocked out of him "You haven't hugged me like that since I first regenerated" he stated when she had pulled away slightly "Are you sure you're ok with this face?"

She raised her eyebrow at him and reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek during which he found himself shutting his eyes in enjoyment. Jackie came running out of nowhere and they all embraced.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Jackie asked as he embraced her and Rose and Mickey joined in.

"I most certainly am" he grinned and Rose did too until she saw Harriet's face and she ran over to her.

"Harriet please don't, I know what you are going to do, please, please don't do it, the Doctor and I will always be around just when you need us the save the day I promise".

"But you can't promise that".

"I can".

"You're too late" Harriet said flatly as the green light shot into the sky.

"You didn't..." Rose gasped and she noticed the Doctor had joined her.

"That was murder" he growled at her.

"That was defence".

"They were leaving though" Rose screeched at her "Couldn't you just leave them alone?"

"I represent these people therefore must I protect them".

"Britain's Golden Age" the Doctor spat out in disgust.

"Here you are then" Rose moved closer to the Doctor and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist "You became a murderer".

"I protected the people".

"Then we should have stopped you" Rose said aggressively and the Doctor tightened his arm around her just slightly.

"That would make the Doctor another alien threat, as for you Miss Tyler I'm quite sure you're not an alien so I could have you arrested and locked up" Harriet really seemed to be scraping the bottom of the barrel now.

"Harriet Jones, I'm an entirely new man now, I could bring down your government with a single word".

"You're much too kind for that and we both know it Doctor".

"You're right not one word, just six".

"Stop it".

"Six words".

"You wouldn't".

"SIX WORDS" he walked over to the translator and muttered something quietly. He then walked back over to Rose and they turned to leave, leaving a very guilty and paranoid Harriet yelling after them.

Back in Jackie's apartment everyone was celebrating "Right ok so I'm cooking you all Christmas dinner and before you two" she gestured to the Doctor and Mickey "start complaining, Rose will be helping me so I assure you it will be quite edible".

The Doctor beamed at Rose and Rose blushed making her face glow in the light. "Alright then well if you're gonna do that then I suppose it's time I go and change aye?" the Doctor asked standing up.

"Don't you want to stay in your pyjamas?" Rose laughed and walked over to him "You do that but if you leave without me there will be consequences".

"Oh Rose Tyler I'm afraid" he looked at her with a face of mock-fear.

"I would track you down Doctor" she nodded seriously "Now go".

Jackie was making a mess out of dinner when Rose got to the kitchen "Mum just go clean yourself up and have your shower ok? I'll take care of all this" she gestured to the mess all over the kitchen benches. The turkey was fine so she got it out of the oven and cooked the vegetables on top of the stove.

By the time the Doctor arrived they had already started to dish out the meal. Mickey was carving the turkey and Rose was just placing the potatoes down on the table when the Doctor shut the door behind him and she saw him. She really didn't know what would be the right word to describe what she was feeling, she really loved that suit and THAT coat, it looked so fresh and new on him and she had to stop herself from staring.

He caught her eye after a moment of her staring at him and they both grinned. "This okay?" he spun around for her "I think its fantastic!"

"Uh yeah, yeah" she stuttered "You look..."

"Oh can't you just tell him he looks amazing and have it over and done with?" Jackie called over to them making Rose blush even more and the Doctor grin.

"Well then Rose" he stepped a little closer and looked deep into her eyes with his own puppy-like ones "Do you think I look amazing?"

She knew her cheeks were like beetroot now so she just sighed "Doctor you look fantastic" she smiled and he beamed at her.  
"Thank you".

"Hey you two" Jackie called to them.

"What?"

"I think you forgot this" Jackie threw a plant of mistletoe over to them and the Doctor caught it, holding it awkwardly in his hands. He looked up at Rose who glared at Jackie but he just smiled.

"Remember Doctor" she said stepping closer "It's only a tradition".

That was all the encouragement he need, he stepped forward and raised his arm so that the mistletoe was dangling above them and leaned in to catch Rose in what turned out to be a very passionate kiss leaving them both and Jackie and Mickey speechless for a few moments.

"You know mistletoe only requires you to peck him on the cheek Rose" Jackie was still looking at her with wide eyes.

"Oh but that's not how it's traditionally supposed to be" the Doctor burst out.

"The Doctor does love his traditions" Rose patted his arm still slightly breathless.

"That I do, besides it's not the first time we've been somewhere with mistletoe and no one seemed to correct us there did they Rose?"

"No, that was with Jack and Eva and I think they were actually cheering" she admitted, her face glowing if possible even brighter.

"Come on then" Mickey had found his voice and couldn't help but be slightly sour; he'd never expected the Doctor to actually jump at the opportunity to kiss his girl- well his friend let alone like THAT.

They all sat down to dinner together and they pulled Christmas crackers and laughed a lot. When Rose and the Doctor pulled a cracker he gave her the pink hat out of it and she put it on happily. "Oh look it's Harriet Jones" she pointed to the TV and the Doctor stood up and put on his glasses with the bright red paper hat making him look utterly adorable.

The phone rang and Jackie answered it "Its Bev she says go and look outside".

"Why?" Mickey asked getting up and putting on his coat.

"I dunno now scoot the lot of ya" she ordered them outside. The Doctor helped Rose into a thicker coat and kept his arm around her as they hurried downstairs.

"It's beautiful" Rose smiled up at the sky.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere" the Doctor said flatly.

"So this isn't snow is it?" she caught one of the flakes and stared at it.

"No its ash" he frowned "You've become a lot more intuitive since just before I regenerated, is there a reason for that?"

She grinned at him cursing herself for being so quick to adapt "I dunno Doctor" she waggled her eyebrows at him the way she had learnt to imitate him doing "I guess you'll just have to find out".

"The whole planet has seen the aliens now, no point denying it" he ignored her teasing much to her disappointment "Everything's new".

"And what about you?" she asked knowing the answer "What are you gonna do now?"

"Back to the TARDIS, same old life" he smiled at her and she bit her lip.

"On your own?" this was reminding her of a very familiar conversation they had had on a certain beach. She felt like holding onto him tightly to make sure he was real and that he wouldn't just disappear on her.

"Why? Don't you wanna come?" he sounded casual but she could see the worry behind his eyes.

"Yes of course"

"Do you though?"

"Yeah" she nodded her head a little too enthusiastically.

"Well I just though because I'd changed that maybe...you didn't want me anymore" he looked down at his shoes.

"I thought you might not want me" she looked slightly worried for a moment before he looked up at her and grinned.

'_Such a liar_' Jack laughed and she could almost see him shaking his head.

_'Shut up'._

"Oh I'd love you to come" his grin widened.

"Great" she grinned back and the two of them had just a few seconds of beaming at each other before Mickey interrupted.

"So you're gonna go again?" he asked bitterly.

"Mickey you already knew the answer to that" she sighed "Everything that's out there, the aliens, the planets, even the trouble, it's irresistible to me now I just can't help going".

"Everything's waiting out there for us" the Doctor joined in again "I haven't seen any of it yet, new eyes, new man".

"No you're still the same man" she grinned at him "And it's gonna be..."

"Fantastic" he finished for her and they both grinned at the memory of his past regeneration.

He held out his hand to her and she took it without hesitation, moving slightly closer to him so that their fingers could be entwined comfortably. "So where are we going next?"

"Um...that way" he pointed "No hold on...that way" he looked down at her for her opinion.

She pointed in the same direction "Yeah definitely that way" she smiled up at him and he grinned. They kept eye contact for far too long and Rose had to tear her eyes away from his or she might have snogged him right then and there.

Rose sighed contentedly, more adventures awaited them and this time she would do things right, her Doctor was waiting for her at the other end, he had never kissed her or had as many moments with her as this one had but both of them together molded with the same memories...well that thought was just too difficult to resist.

The Doctor paced around the console, he'd finally said it even if it was only in a dream connection he'd said it and she had said it too. The TARDIS buzzed happily around him and he grinned "Don't worry old girl, that Rose Tyler will make it through to me I know she will".

**Chapter 11 completed and on to Season two we go! I had a little discussion with my friend Anna about the possibilities of going on to the eleventh Doctor and she said that it would kind of be weird and that they be more like good friends then a couple and I kinda agree with that so this story will probably end with the end of season four. There may or may not be regeneration there I dunno yet. So anyway before you go to review and yell at me for not changing enough of the dialogue or whatever just let me say that I get a blank when it comes to some parts with a lot of talking and it's just an easier way around it. Anyway I talk too much so i'm gonna end this here. Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Definitely still got it

**Hello! Here we are then, new Chapter new new Doctor and New new new new new new new new new new new new new new new new York :) I hope you guys like this one as much as the others. A lot of different stuff going on. Tell me what you think. Enjoy :) **

Rose made her quick goodbyes to Jackie and Mickey and promised them both that she would be careful, well as careful as one could be while traveling with an insane alien in a time machine that travels through space.

"Right so where are we going then?" Rose asked enthusiastically while the Doctor whizzed around.

"Oh just you wait Rose Tyler" he grinned and pulled one more lever making the TARDIS stop suddenly, knocking Rose backwards and yet again he caught her just in time. She gazed up at him and laughed at his facial expression. He was looking at her like she was the most precious thing ever created, well that or trying to hide the fact that he felt like he'd just saved a priceless vase from smashing in a museum. Smug was the word for it, very smug.

"Alright Timelord" she propped herself up and stood facing him "Where are we?"

"What that's all the thanks I get?" he complained "You could have hurt yourself".

She rolled her eyes and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek "Right, now are you satisfied.

He grinned down at her and nodded his head "Weeeeellllll...yeah I suppose so, I mean I was expecting something a little more exciting then you kissing me but anyway..." he teased.

Rose raised an eyebrow "Well I'm sorry Doctor but I really think you should consider yourself lucky".

"Oh? And why's that again?" he leant against the console and looked at her curiously.

"Well not many people get my kisses and your just lucky I reserve some for my best friend" she grinned and watched his face closely. Was that disappointment she saw?

_'Great_' he thought to himself _'Best friend?! She knows I like her more than that doesn't she?'_ he had to stop himself from slapping his forehead _'Get a grip she's a beautiful human being and you are a shrivelled old timelord Weeeeellllll not a shrivelled old timelord now but still far too old to fall in love with a young human like her'. _

"Doctor?" Rose snapped him out of his thoughts which were obviously distressing him quite a bit by the look on his face.

"Uh yes Rose?" he looked at her again and he saw some concern in her eyes.

"Where are we and when are we?" she asked trying to relax him a bit from whatever was bothering him.

"We are in the year five billion and twenty three in the galaxy M eighty seven and we really better get going" he grinned at her and grabbed his coat from the place where he always hung it .

She followed him quickly but she already knew what was waiting for them when they emerged onto the windy hillside "This is New Earth Rose Tyler" his grin widened when he saw the way she looked at him, fondness was it? Love maybe or was that just wishful thinking?

"It's beautiful Doctor" she grinned and reached down to pick some of the grass "Apples?"

"Yeah Apple grass!" he exclaimed happily "Smells great doesn't it? It would be better if it was bananas though wouldn't it?"

"I think it should be pears" she teased he looked at her like she had just physically wounded him "This really it amazing Doctor, thank you for taking me with you I...I don't know what I'd do without you".

"Eat chips and sleep probably" he laughed and grinned.

She poked him in the chest and he pretended that the force of it had knocked him down "Doctor Get up!" she grumbled taking his hand and trying to pick him up off the ground where he lay.

"Why don't you come down here its nice!" he groaned and she raised her eyebrow at him before giving in and sitting down beside him.  
He rolled over slightly so that he was facing her "So what would you like to know?"

"I dunno" she grinned "You said a long time ago when we watched the Earth burn that the humans had gone so I take it that this is where they'd gone to?"

"Quite right you are, I remember that day, you were so jumpy and untrusting of me" he paused and laughed to himself "I felt sure that you were gonna bite my head of at one point but you remained calm.

"Well that was our first date" she laughed and trying to tuck her blowing her behind her ears "It wouldn't have been good if I had bitten your head off".

"We had chips after didn't we?" he grinned at the memory.

"We most certainly did" she lay back on the ground and had to resist the urge to snuggle up to his side.

"So with Earth gone you lot came here, exactly same conditions as your planet so why not to inhabit here? That city right there" he pointed across the water "Is New New York".

She raised her eyebrow at him "New New York?"

"Yeah well actually it's the fifteenth New York since the original, which makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York" he said seriously only to find her trying not to laugh.

"You really are a new new Doctor" she smiled and he frowned at her.

"Hey I was gonna say that! You Rose Tyler are a word thief" he accused.

"A word thief?" she laughed and rolled her eyes "Only you'd come up with something like that".

"Come on" he ignored her teasing and stood up offering her a hand.

"So where are we going?" she asked taking his hand with a feeling of dread growing in her stomach.

"Well we could venture into the City of New New York but firstly I have to go pay a visit to ward twenty six" he pointed to the hospital with the green moon on the side.

"A hospital?" asked Rose.

"Yep and somebody on ward twenty six wants to see me" he showed her the flashing message on the psychic paper.

"Alright then" she took his arm and they set off towards the hospital "Let's go for a quick visit then we can go sightseeing".

"You really think we are gonna go sightseeing?" he asked her in disbelief.

"Well it would be nice for once" she laughed.

"What are you tired of running or something?" he sounded worried.

"No of course not, I'll never get tired of running with you" she grinned up at him and she thought for a moment that he looked like he might kiss her.

He looked ahead of them and tried to ignore the feeling he got when they looked at each other then. He had really badly wanted to kiss her but there were so many things wrong with it that he just couldn't bring himself to do it. She would wither and die and he would look the same. Exactly the same until he regenerated.

"Oh I really don't like hospitals" the Doctor said distastefully as they walked in through the glass doors.

"You're called the Doctor" she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that doesn't mean anything" he said indignantly "That's just a fantastic name you've gotta admit".

"They don't have a shop here" Rose looked deliberately disappointed making the Doctor beam at her but at the same time feel a little uncomfortable. Sometimes he swore she could read his mind.

"I know!" he exclaimed enthusiastically "They definitely need one..." she paused for dramatic effect "And they're nurses are cats".

"Now be nice" he scolded "You must look a fright to them all pink and yellow" he tucked part of her hair behind her ear. The contact made her blush and even the Doctor looked slightly pinker than usual.

The elevator the Doctor stepped into left without her and she braced herself before stepping inside the other one, preparing for what was waiting for her when she exited.

'_Will it hurt?' _

_'It will feel...like being drunk I guess but it will hurt her more than you, it's not every day you try to invade the mind of the most powerful being in the galaxy'._

_'The most powerful in the galaxy, does that include the Doctor?'_

_'Of course it does, well if you mean powerful as in influential then the Doctor is the top of that food chain but if you mean in terms of 'superpowers' then you are the supreme ruler of the galaxy and I bow to you'._

_'Oh shut up Jack'._

_'I'm just trying to make you feel better, this experience isn't very pleasant or so I am lead to believe'._

_'Will I still hear you?'_

_'Of course you will! You might even get to see me properly'._

Rose hardly even noticed the disinfectant process this time, of course the water was a bit cold but other than that it was quite pleasant. She stepped cautiously out of the lift and walked towards where she knew Chip would soon appear.

"The human child is clean" said the last too familiar voice of Chip and Rose groaned.

"I take it this isn't ward twenty six?" What else could she say, she had to say something.

"This way Rose Tyler" his voice was almost too calm that it just sounded creepy. She wondered why she'd been so stupid to follow the creepy little man in the first place.

She took a deep breath and followed him to the room where Cassandra was hiding out. She watched the film of the younger Cassandra, this time she paid attention to how happy she looked and she couldn't help but feel a stab of pity.

"Peek-a-boo" Cassandra sang from behind her and she wheeled around to face her.

"Oh no Cassandra what are you doing here?" Rose tried to sound hostile but it just came out as an exasperated groan.

"Oh nothing really, not much I can do here, Chip can do more though he's my pet".

"I worship the mistress" Chip spoke very proudly.

"Moisturise me, moisturise me" Cassandra sung and Chip obeyed.

"So how'd you survive then?" Rose asked trying not to laugh at how ridiculous the flap of skin still looked.

"Well after you murdered me" she scowled at her and Rose raised her eyebrows "My brain survived as well as my eyes and some of my skin".

"So where'd this skin come from then?" Rose started to chuckle at the inevitable answer.

"This piece of skin was taken from the back of my body".

"So you're talking out of your"- Rose started to giggle.

"Ask not" Cassandra hissed.

"Well I would waste more time talking to you Cassandra but I'm being waited on so" Rose started to back away and she knew what was coming as the beams of light held her arms like chains.

In a few moments she felt herself being pushed into the back of her head and when she opened her eyes she was in a small room with control panels and a big chair the was facing away from her. Jack turned in the chair and laughed when she sighed in relief "I've been expecting you Rose Tyler" he said in a deep booming voice "Sorry no cat though" he shrugged. They both laughed and Rose ran to hug him.

"How are you?" she asked him.

"I'm fantastic Rose" he grinned at her "and I think that when you beat Canary Warf and I can finally leave this time-locked room then Eva may already be waiting for me. I've been accessing my head from here as well and I think that Eva and I may get married someday".

"Oh you have to invite us" Rose grinned "I'll be her maid of honour".

"I'm sure she'd love that" he grinned at her and turned back to the monitors "Anyway let's take a look at what Cassandra's doing shall we?" he pressed a button to show what Rose would normally see out of her eyes. Cassandra was bouncing around in her body and admiring her new-found curves.

"Oh boy" Rose rolled her eyes "Just because she hasn't had a body in years".

"Yeah well you'd think you'd take advantage of it as much as possible" Jack nodded "You better let her access your surface memory or she won't know the Doctor is here. I know you may not realise it but since you became the 'Bad Wolf' you've gained the ability to block almost anything from entering your head. You can forget about memories or keep them locked away for ages, you can speak telepathically to people but right now I need you to just open up your mind a little bit so that she can access just a little".

Rose nodded and allowed Cassandra to scour her brain "How come she isn't in here?"

Jack looked around "Well that's because firstly this is MY room so invited guests only" he grinned and she laughed "And secondly she has control of your body not your brain so she can only take a look at some of the top layers up there" he pointed up past the roof of his room.

"Oh no" Rose groaned "Look what she's doing to me!" she gestured to an image of Cassandra in front of a mirror bouncing around in her body and undoing her buttons "She's turning me into a slag".

"Well she wants to use the Doctor to figure out what's going on in this place and I'm sorry to say so Rosie" he paused "but she's going the right way about it".

"What by making me all..." she made a disgusted face "all like her".

"By making you more open literally" he tried to hide his chuckled but failed.

"So the Doctor just thinks that I've just decided to give in to my feelings for him?!"

"No!" Jack exclaimed exasperatedly "He knows something is off with you but he can't help enjoying the kiss. He's wanted to kiss you for... I don't even know how long and it's only got worse in his new body I can tell".

Rose blushed bright red "I've been looking forward to it too".

"I know you have, I was still there when you and the future Doctor had your little moment in the dream connection" he winked at her.

"Yeah how exactly does that work?" she asked suddenly frowning "I know it was like a communication but like how exactly did it work?"

"Even with a brilliant brain you don't know?"

"Hey!" she hit him on the arm "I'm still human you know".

"Barely" he shrugged and continued "Well what you experienced may seem like a dream but it was real as you may have already guessed. You and the Doctor at that moment were both dying and so was the TARDIS, the connection between the Doctor and the TARDIS was still very strong and she somehow knew to send you to where he was dreaming. It's like she knew that it was possible you could die and even though she knew you wouldn't she needed to give you that moment together".

"Very considerate" Rose smiled and nodded.

They heard the Doctor's voice echo over the phone and Cassandra's voice answer "Oh she cannot do my accent at all" Rose sounded disgusted.

"Of course not" Jack laughed "But you have to admit that the Doc's a little thick to believe it was you".

"Oh I dunno" Rose watched the monitors as Cassandra moved "So is there any way I can...oh I dunno force her out of my mind?"

"Oh yes of course" he grinned "You can force her out at any time".

"So is it possible I could force her out just for the kiss?" she asked biting her lip awkwardly.

"Yeah I don't see why not" he chuckled "But you've got plenty of time for kissing him later so why do you have to do it now?"

"Seriously Jack?" she raised her eyebrows at him "It's an excuse to kiss him without him ever knowing it was me".

"You are a sneaky little..."

"Jack come on I have to time this just right!" she walked back over to the monitors again and saw that Cassandra was with the Doctor again.

"What's- what's with the voice?" he was asking her curiously.

"You're getting pretty close Rose" Jack held up his hand for a moment as Cassandra flirted shamelessly with the Doctor "I can't believe I'm helping you snog the Doctor".

Rose braced herself just as Cassandra went for the Doctor Rose pushed her out of her brain and felt the Doctor's lips on hers as she snogged him thoroughly. Cassandra wormed her way back in desperately as Rose allowed her to take over once more.  
When Rose opened her eyes she was back in Jack's room "That was brilliant" she grinned at him slightly dazed "He actually kissed me back!"

"Of course he did!" Jack burst out rolling his eyes "Duh you two love each other, it'd be a bit weird if you didn't enjoy it". They watched Cassandra moved again and heard the faint sound of the Doctor's voice.

"Yep still got it" he almost squeaked, his voice breaking slightly.

Both Rose and Jack fell to the floor laughing manically, Rose's sides began to hurt but she couldn't help herself. When they finally could stop they both just lay there panting "Are you..." she couldn't help but giggle some more "Are you alright J...Jack?"

"Peachy" he sat up and looked over at the monitors "It appears that our Doctor has run into a spot of trouble".

They watched Cassandra talk to the cat nuns, she was ridiculous and she was making Rose look bad. She yelled for Chip to initiate plan B and all of the doors opened including the Doctor's. Rose was thoughtful for a moment "Why don't I just push her out permanently?"

"Because the original timeline can't be disturbed the much" Jack murmured "Of course you not getting squashed in here is change enough but not enough to cause a disturbance".

Rose suddenly had a sickeningly worrying thought "Is it possible for there to be a Glitch while I'm stuck inside my own head?"

Jack stayed silent for a moment and looked up at her from the desk "I really can't tell you, I suppose so, you'd just stay in here I guess" he patted the walls fondly "I've gotten used to this place".

"Is there a reason the walls are shaking slightly?" she suddenly frown and pressed a hand to the walls.

"That's what I get when you run Rosie" Jack scooted his chair over to the screen "Looks like your trapped, you'll be out of here soon enough but only for a little while".

"Great" Rose rolled her eye then decided to actually pay attention to what the Doctor was saying "He's really sweet sometimes" she smiled softly before feeling herself tugged back into full control of her body.

"Oh boy" Rose breathed at the Doctor's sudden change of demeanour and poise.

"Oh my" Cassandra looked around and Rose felt anger swell up inside her "Well this is...different, goodness me I'm a man" she walked about the room hold her hands up in a way that made the Doctor's body look considerably more feminine "Yum...so many parts and hardly used".

Rose could hear jacks laughter and almost feel him shaking with it "Cassandra" she started to warn but was cut off by Cassandra wiggling weirdly in the Doctor's body.

"Uh...two hearts, oh baby I'm beating out a samba" Rose actually had to stop herself from laughing at that and focus on the task at hand "Oooo he's slim" she ran his hand down his side "And a little bit foxy" he grinned slyly at her and she blushed furiously "You thought so too, you may not have let me in much but I've be inside your head...you've be looking...you like it" Cassandra teased her playfully.

The flesh burst through the door and Rose raced to the ladder "Get up there now!" She yelled to Cassandra who needed no encouragement "I want him safe!"

"Oh I know you do, have you ever really been inside your head?" it was weird hearing that question in the Doctor's voice.

"Yeah I'm stuck in there every time you go back into me" Rose grumbled "Faster!"

"Yes how do you do that?" You seem to have the ability to push me out yet you didn't until I kissed him".

"I don't know what happened" Rose lied "Good timing I guess".

"You are a terrible liar Rose Tyler" Cassandra shook his head "We all know it you know".

Rose was trying to work out what she meant by that when the cat nun grabbed her foot "Get off me!" she yelled at the nurse.  
Cassandra just rolled his eyes and kept going making some comment about a ball of string. Rose yelled at her to hurry up and when they reached the door she sighed. "Alright Cassandra you're gonna have to come back into me for him to open the door, he isn't gonna trust you so tell him I'm alright first okay?"

Cassandra nodded and Rose felt herself being shoved into the back of her head again and back into that room. "Jack?" she sat up to find the room empty for a moment. Jack appeared in the doorway and ambled over to her.

"Sorry Rosie I was on the loo" he went over to check the monitors "This is an exact replica of the room I am frozen in time in at Torchwood monitoring you except this one is inside your head and inside mine so everything I do here affects me back out there. When I eat my real stomach is full same with when I go to the bathroom etc."

"Doctor she told me I had to go back into her so you could open the door, she also says she's alright which even I was surprised at" came Cassandras voice.

"You better give her back to me Cassandra" the Doctor's voice was venomous.

"Just open the door!"

"Not while you're inside her!"

"Fine" Cassandra moved out of Rose's head into the Doctor's.

"Cassandra!" Rose yelled "What are you doing?! It's not like you can use that" she gestured to the sonic screwdriver.

"Fine, oh I'm so going to regret this" she left the Doctor's body and disappeared into one of the flesh.

"Look at me!" she wailed "I look absolutely disgusting!"

"Quick Rose!" the Doctor reached out his hand and she took it gratefully.

He hoisted her up into the room just as the doors closed "Rose!" he exclaimed grinning at her.

"Doctor" she smiled back and walked towards him for an embrace. He closed the gap in a couple of strides and pulled her face up to kiss him full on the mouth.

"I'm sorry for interrupting" came Cassandra's voice from the doors "but Doctor in your haste to kiss Rose I think you might have forgotten to locked the door" she smiled for a moment and then pushed herself back into Rose.

"Come on!" Cassandra yelled to him from the door. For a moment he just stood there and looked at her. That was Rose wasn't it? When he kissed her it was actually Rose right? If it wasn't then there was no harm done right? She couldn't love him anyway, not in this form, he was pretty, sure but did she really like him or was it just his imagination that she'd kissed back?

They raced up into the ward and were immediately met with a metal stool being charged at them "Stop, stop we're clean!" the Doctor yelled brandishing his hands.

They continue to talk and Rose just stood in Jack's room open mouthed "Jack!?"

"Yeah what?" he asked not looking up from his desk.

"He kissed me!"

"Yeah I know Rosie" he grinned but still didn't look up "I'm getting quite used to those things happening".

"What do you mean those things?"

He looked up at her and twisted on his chair to face her "Alright Rosie time for a little lesson. When you became the most powerful being in the universe all of your human senses and functions heightened so therefore I have to keep you calmer in order to help you control your emotions".

"What so right now for example because he kissed me..."

"You have more emotions running through you now then a teenage girl who's just had her first kiss. So right now you are really unstable".

"OI"

"You are though Rosie and with your powers that sort of thing can be dangerous...but you are just so lucky that you have a very handsome man taking care of your brain" he winked.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the monitor "He's saving them" she smiled at the people who were now clean and disease-free.  
"Yep well that's what he always does" Jack said from behind her, looking at the monitor himself.

"That it is" she turned to him seriously "Jack I won't be here for long now will I?"

"Nope" he half-smiled "I've gotten used of you popping in now but aw well you'll still hear me and I'll still be here. Plus you've gotta come see us or Eva with hunt you both down" he grinned.

"I know, I know we will I promise" she laughed and hugged him "You've gotta take care of yourself in here".

"Yeah well I would say the same back to you but hey that's my job" he giggled.

"Oh shut it you" she hugged him again "I'll miss seeing you, actually talking to you like this, it's been nice ya know".

"Yeah it has" he looked at the monitors "Time to go Rosie, good luck" he placed a quick kiss on her forehead and backed away as she disappeared again.

When she gained control of her body again she fell almost immediately and the Doctor caught her "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice was full of concern. She fell again and he pulled her back up, she clung to him tightly "You ok?"

"Yeah" she panted and looked up into his eyes "Hello" she smiled dazedly.

He grinned down at her "Hello, welcome back" he pressed his lips to the forehead for a moment just like Jack had done seconds before.

"Look at me" Cassandra stood in front of them "I'm a walking doodle. Neither of you care? No?"

"You're dying aren't you?" Rose asked her with a sad look.

"Yes, I believe I am" she looked at them and sighed "I guess it's only right really, everything has its time".

"Come on" the Doctor helped support her and back to the TARDIS and they took her back to when she was human.

"Just go" the Doctor helped her out of the doors and showed her where to go.

"Good luck" Rose smiled at her and Cassandra managed a small smile back.

"Thank you" she walked towards the past version of herself.

They watched for a few moments until Chip's body collapsed and Cassandra was yelling for help. Rose pulled slightly on the Doctor's coat and they trooped back inside the TARDIS where he just watched her as she sat on the jump seat.

"What?" she saw him watching her.

"Oh nothing really" he paused "So do you remember what happened while she was inside your head?"

"Yeah" she smiled "Almost everything".

"Almost everything?" he raised an eyebrow and she grinned.

"Yep almost everything" she watched his face closely "In fact I remember just enough to know that you've definitely still got it Doctor" she smirked at his shocked face.

She then stood up and walked towards the corridor turning to glance back at his stunned face "Goodnight Doctor" she called back as she headed for her room.

"Uh...yeah" he spluttered but she didn't hear him. His faced changed into a massive grin and he laughed "Rose Tyler thinks I've still got it" he pulled a lever bringing the TARDIS back into the vortex. Rose had said she slept better that way so he left them drifting as he retreated to his own room.

**Ok New Earth is done and on to Tooth and Claw...well soon anyway :P All my series stories are being updated today so look out for the others as well. Thank you all for your continued support. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask and if you would like to be a character in one of my future AU's or even just my other DW stories message me and we can discuss it. Thank you :)**


	13. Only one Big Bad Wolf

**Hello! I know, I know FINALLY! Haha anyway this it Tooth and Claw, i'm not happy with it but I still hope you like it. I haven't had a chance to edit it because I knew I just needed to get the flipping update done :P Sorry about not posting much, you know homework and what not. I have exams after this next week so things might be a little slow again sorry you know revision week then exam week...anyway please enjoy and get keen! That episode i'm looking forward to rewriting one of the most is coming up (HINT: The Girl in the Fireplace) Thank you all for over one hundred followers! Thank you thank you thank you! I love you guys :)**

"Rooooooose" came the whining voice of the Doctor drifting through the corridors. Rose had to stifle her giggle she couldn't hold in any longer.

'_Can't you just pack it in, it's so annoying_' Jack whinged.

_'Hey that makes two of you, besides, he agreed to it'_ she poked her head out just slightly to see the Doctor walk right past her again.

He'd wanted to play hide and seek and she wasn't about to say no to a chance for them to both act like children.

"Rooooooose" the Doctor's whine cam again "I'm tired of this, please come out" he sounded like a child. She sighed and waited for him to disappear so that she could use the same hiding spot next time and she rushed out to meet him in the console room.

"Hey where have you been?" she asked brightly as the ruffled looking timelord entered through one of the other corridors. Ok fair enough he had been seeking for about two hours but still...that was nothing to have a sook about.

"Where have I been?!" he asked incredulously jumping slightly when she addressed him "Where have you been Rose Tyler?!"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be any fun next time now would it?" she teased and he grumbled.

"Rose I was lost in those stupid tunnels in the water park for about three hours" he looked at her seriously to see her raising her eyebrows at him "Ok one hour...ok half an hour...alright it was ten minutes but it was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me and that includes the Gelth and the Daleks and the Slitheen and the..."

"Doctor!" she had to stop him rambling before he went into his post-ramble Doctor depression mode, she'd learnt to avoid it by cheering him up enough that he didn't have enough time to rant so he wouldn't go off in a sulk only to appear hours later with a whole bunch of banana skins for the garbage and a grumpy look on his face from overeating.

"Sorry" he looked sheepishly at her "Habit".

"I know Doctor" she smiled knowingly "And I am very sorry that you got lost in the tunnels" she tried not to snicker at his pouting lips "I'm sure it was horrible now come one, how about a hug?" she opened her arms and he slowly stepped towards her like a grumpy child who had just stopped having their tantrum and was still a bit mad.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he buried his face on one of hers. Rubbing his back gently she managed to calm him down enough to sit down again. "Doctor how long has it been since you've had a full night's sleep?" she asked after a few minutes of mutual comfort.

The Doctor glanced up at her and looked like he might have even been blushing a little bit "Uh...since I stopped staying with you" he said almost completely inaudibly.

Unfortunately for him Rose's new 'powers' had made her senses heighten so she heard exactly what he'd said "Oh Doctor all you had to do was ask" she punched his arm jokingly "Of course you can come and stay with me" she stood up and offered her hand to him waggling her fingers like he had done at Christmas.

The Doctor looked up at her and a smile lit his face as she led him back to her room. She found it really cute that he hadn't been sleeping well just because she hadn't been there, though come to think of it, he hadn't slept in her room with her since his last regeneration and maybe he was feeling like she didn't like this one enough to let him, it was just sleeping after all.

When they entered her room Rose went to the bathroom the change into her pyjamas before returning to the Doctor. She opened the door to find him already out of his shoes and tie, he was under the covers and had his eyes closed in enjoyment, had he even tried to sleep?

Little did Rose know, the Doctor had tried to sleep but he missed her too much to handle it, he'd wander the corridors and make sure that nothing could possibly hurt her and putting aside the TARDIS's reassurance he couldn't help but feel like it was his solemn duty to protect her. Her bed smelt like...well it was a bit cliché but it smelt like roses and just hint of her apple shampoo, it was glorious.

"You going to sleep without me then?" his eyes snapped open and he looked guiltily up at Rose would had her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed.

"No...No...no I'm sorry" he stammered "I just..."

"It's ok Doctor don't worry" she slipped in beside him and he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist. She rolled over slightly so that she could be resting on his chest again as she had done so many times before and she found that they fitted together even better than her last Doctor and her though she already knew that from all the hugs they were yet to share in the coming year.

The Doctor shifted slightly but soon found himself drifting off into a peaceful sleep, knowing that Rose was there was the greatest comfort to him, sure it was inappropriate and bordering on intimate but if sleeping with his tiny pink and yellow human beside him kept the nightmares away then he didn't really care about the boundaries at least not when it meant a better rest for both of them.

The next morning Rose woke up to find herself sprawled out across the Doctor's chest and tried to move so that she'd be out of the embarrassing position when he woke up. She raised her head and slowly removed her arms from across the Doctor's torso. "It's alright you know" she stopped dead as his lips moved, he still didn't open his eyes but she knew that he was awake.

"What's alright?" she asked frowning.

"Where you were sleeping" he opened one eye to look at her "It was the best sleep I've had since my regeneration, you're like a warm heat-wheat" he grinned and closed his eyes again.

Lucky he had closed his eyes because Rose then blushed immensely. "Sorry you just seem to have a gravitational pull".

"Are you calling me fat?" he opened his eyes to look at her, taking in her red cheeks and messy hair.

"No of course not" she burst out a little quicker than she had intended "Look at you" she gestured "You like a twig really".

"So now I'm too skinny?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"No not too skinny, just quite skinny" she smiled and he grinned back at her.

"Well I am quite skinny I'll give you that but I thought I was just right".

"I'm not going to agree or disagree with that Doctor" she shook her head.

"Aw why not?" he frowned.

"Because Doctor, you have a massive ego and you don't need it to be fed, as far as egos go you are very, very fat" she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Alright Miss Tyler there's no need to get mean" he started to get out of bed.

"It's not mean Doctor, in a way it's kindness because if everybody told you you were amazing all of the time then you'd be the most unpleasant person to live with in the entire universe" she shrugged.

"Oh I dunno" he grinned "I think living with a Slitheen might be a little more unpleasant".

"Maybe, maybe not" she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom without another word, leaving him to go and shower in his room.  
Later Rose walked into the console room to find the Doctor already whizzing around "Hello" he greeted her cheerfully "Ready to go?"

"Hi and where are we going?" she asked adjusting her skirt slightly.

"I thought we might go and see a concert you know, something nice, how about this" he pressed a button and music came from the console "Ian Durry and the Blockheads number one in nineteen seventy nine".

"You are such a punk" Rose chuckled as he walked around the console getting it ready for their journey.

He sang along as he worked "It's good to be a lunatic".

"Well you got that right" she snorted and he frowned at her before breaking into a massive grin only proving her point.

"So do you wanna go and see em or what?" he asked imitating her accent.

"Oi!" she swatted him as he passed but he ducked just in time to avoid it "Let's go then".

"Hold on!" he pulled own final lever and they were both nearly knocked backwards as he continued to fly the TARDIS bashing bits of it with a mallet.

"Do you really think she'd appreciate that?" Rose asked feeling the TARDIS' sending her waves of discomfort and irritation.  
"What?" he Doctor called over the music and the banging, but before she could answer they were both thrown off their feet by own final jolt as the TARDIS landed.

On the floor they both immediately started cackling before the Doctor jumped up pulling her with him "Nineteen seventy nine hell of a year! China invade Vietnam, the Muppet movie, I love that film! Margaret Thatcher" he cringed and made a weird sound.

"Hey Doctor?" Rose asked before he could continue ranting "I was wondering".

"Always a worry" he made a mock-frightened look.

"Shut up you" she slapped him on the arm "Anyway I was wondering..." she was cut off when the Doctor opened the door to find himself face-to-face with a gun.

"Ah eighteen seventy nine" he shrugged "Same difference".

"I'm afraid I'm a little underdressed" Rose looked self-consciously down at her outfit.

"Oh who cares, it's not as if you're gonna meet the queen" he scoffed and she had to hold back her laugh.

She only half-listened as the Doctor whipped out his psychic paper and his ridiculously good Scottish accent, her head was feeling a bit sore and she frowned as the world started to spin. When everything had gone completely black she allowed herself to drift into a happy place which by complete coincidence, landed her in Jack's room in her brain.

"Hey there!" he got up from his chair to give her a hug "How've you been? Well I guess that's a stupid question really, I know how you've been".

"Hmmm" she relaxed and he rubbed her back gently "So what's with the glitches Jack?" she frowned at him "I thought you were good at your job".

He grinned "Oh I am Rose, I most certainly am, but this is different. Parts of your past are blurry because you're getting closer to the end of your journey back".

"I've got nearly a year".

"Not really, you've got about eight months before Canary Warf".

"I'm so nervous" she started fiddling with the bottom of her skirt again "What if I can't do it? What if after all of this I'm stuck again?"  
"Then I'd find a way to bring you back Rosie, you know that I'd do anything to help you" he reached out to stop her from playing with the material.

"What if I had to do it all again and you and Eva never meet?"

"Rose stop it! Besides I can't send you back again, I haven't got enough power" he stepped back towards his desk.

"What are you actually using for power, Jack?" Rose folded her arms across her chest and looked at him disapprovingly.

"You've got a big brain you figure it out" he turned and grinned wickedly at her.

"No seriously Jack what are you using and would the Doctor approve?"

"No he wouldn't" Jack sighed and leant against the desk "I used a vortex manipulator to go back to the time war" Rose started to speak but he held up a hand "I know that it is time-locked don't worry I didn't actually go into the war I just snuck in the side and 'borrowed' a bit of technology".

"Shouldn't you be dead then?" Rose asked frowning "It sent Dalek Caan nuts when he did it".

"Hello Rose" he gestured to himself "I can't die, well technically I did die but I can't permanently die thanks to you".

"So did you see any of it happening?" Rose was really curious, the Doctor never talked about the time war and of course she'd never have asked.  
"Oh Rose" Jack lost his smile and turned his head away "It was horrible, I saw children, CHILDREN being killed, I managed to save one of them by jumping in front of the shot but by the time I woke up again he had already been killed".

"Can you show me?" Rose stepped closer to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to?" he looked up at her with tears in his eyes from the horror he was remembering.

"Yes" Rose nodded "I want to know something of what the Doctor feels".

"Don't say I didn't warn you" he grabbed hold of her hands and placed them on his temples "You're the one who's telepathic so you have to do it".

Rose tapped into his mind and he showed her the place where he stored those memories. Hesitantly she opened the door and let the light surround her. She gasped "You were actually on Gallifrey, you said you snuck it the side".

"It was the side at that point, that planet was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Rose" he let a tear fall down his cheek.

Rose smiled sadly at him "I know, I've seen it" she lowered her hands and let the memories sink in "How horrible it must have been for the Doctor, he lost everyone and everything".

"He did the right thing though when he stopped it" Jack nodded.

Rose sniffed and tried to lighten the mood a bit "Right so where are we now?" she went over to the monitor and looked to where they were "Is it possible to speed up this glitch? I guess I'm usually just blacked out when it happens so I don't know how long I'm out for".

"Well we could watch a movie or something?" Jack offered catching on to her quick subject change "Now that you're here we get hangout time instead of me just waiting for you to wake up again".

"Alright then you're on" Rose grinned "What movie?"

"Well there are quite a few movies here in my collection but how about something nice like Pride and Prejudice?" he looked back at her certainly.

"YOU like P and P?" Rose asked astonished.

"Is it such a surprise that a gentleman like me enjoys the works of Jane Austen?" he put on a posh accent and stuck his nose up in the air.

"Oh shut up" Rose burst into a fit of giggles "I really didn't expect you to like Jane Austen is all".

"What about you lowly estate girl?" he looked down his nose at her.

"Oi I'll have you know that I once knew the whole thing off by heart, all four hours or however long it goes for" Rose stuck out her tongue at him.

"Alright, alright sheesh" he put the first disc in the player and they sat down on the lounge to watch it.

"You got any popcorn?" she asked after only the intro had played.

"Yeah in the cupboard over there" he gestured to it and went to stand up but she stopped him.

"Don't worry I'll get it, I've seen this more than enough times" she grinned and went to get the popcorn. Two more hours passed and they were over halfway through the series "I can't believe she rejects him" Rose shook her head between bites of her poptart she had stolen from Jack's stash "I mean she's right to and he's very rude to her but why does he have to be so attractive?"

"You've got a thing for older men don't you?" Jack looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"No, Mickey isn't much older and my other ex wasn't either" she shook her head.

"So you went from two your own age to a nine hundred year old timelord who looks about...oh say forty five then he changes and looks at least thirty five, you get my point?"

"Hey he is VERY attractive the way he is and you know it too" she bumped him playfully with her elbow.

"Yeah ok maybe now" he rolled his eyes "It's the hair".

"I know" Rose nodded in agreement and they went back to the movie.

Only a few minutes later Rose felt herself slipping away "Jack!" she nudged him from where he'd fallen asleep beside her "I'm going now".

"Ok see you later then" he mumbled and snuggled into the cushion.

Rose just shook her head and let herself become conscious yet again "Miss, miss can you hear me?" there was an urgent whisper and Rose groaned.

"Uh what happened?" she tried to keep her voice quiet as she opened her eyes and saw the cage in front of them "Oh not you again" she groaned and more shooshing was heard.

"Miss Do you know of this creature?" asked Lady Isobel.

"Yeah I've met him before" Rose sat up slightly "Hello" she smiled as the 'man' opened his black eyes causing everyone else to cower

"Where are you from again? I can't remember but I know you're not from Earth".

"Oooo intelligence" the man cooed.

"Yeah pretty much, right so I know the body is human but what about you inside there, where are you from?"

"I'm so far from home" he spoke softly but his voice had a creepy tone to it.

"And I'm guessing you don't want to go back? You want the throne don't ya?"

"Yes" he hissed moving slightly closer to the front of the cage "The Empire of the wolf" she made a sudden movement even further making everyone jump including Rose "In your eyes, I can see the wolf in you, you pretend to be human but deep down inside you are no longer human, you're about as human as I really am".

"The Bad Wolf" Rose nodded "Yep that's me".

"You burn like the sun" as the words left his mouth Rose felt something shift inside her and her eyes started to glow slightly.

"And you need moonlight" she spat at him in distaste "Look at you, think about how much easier it would be for me to take over this world, I don't need to bite anyone, and all I require is emotion to bring my powers to life".

"Miss" Isobel squeaked "Your eyes".

"Don't worry" Rose turned to her for a moment "I'm not like him, I'm not going to hurt you, I am so much more powerful than him and I can protect you".

"Oh I believe you Miss" she shrunk back slightly.

"I just need you not to say a word about it when we get upstairs ok?"

"Anything you want Miss" Isobel said quietly.

"Alright then let's get going" she looked over to where the chains were "No one is going to die here tonight" the determination in her voice almost convinced her as well as the others but something pulled at her chest and told her that this was not the case.

"He's changing!" one of the prisoners cried out in anguish as the moonlight hit the man and he breathed in deeply.

Rose focused her powers on the chains and in seconds they snapped free and they all ran out the doorway leaving the wolf to transform. Around the corner they ran into the Doctor and Sir Robert running towards them "Where have you been?!" Rose yelled at him accusingly but ran straight into his arms nonetheless.

"How'd you get out of there?" he frowned, seeing the chains hanging from their hands still.

Several of the others looked at her, some with a look of fear and others with a look of awe "We all banded together and pulled it off the wall" she gestured to the remains of it and nodded to the onlookers letting them know that they were not to say a word in front of the Doctor.

"So did this creature say what it wanted? I take it that it was transforming as you ran out of there pretty quick" he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to unlock each person's shackles.

"It wanted to infect Queen Victoria, it wanted to make this Earth the Empire of the wolf" Rose nodded.

"Well there's only one Big Bad Wolf I like letting run free on Earth and it's not the one in there" he smiled at her knowingly and she gave him a shocked look back. They hadn't discussed Bad Wolf, she wasn't even sure whether he knew she remembered everything, of course her first time through she hadn't so why should he think she had now when he thought it was his first time through?

They heard the door break down back down the corridor and Rose looked anxiously at the Doctor who nodded and walked out into the corridor to meet the beast. He hadn't been gone long but they knew that the beast was in the corridor with him. Rose could help but grin when she heard the Doctor's voice "Oh you are beautiful" he said enthusiastically and although Rose couldn't see him she knew the exact face that he would be making right at that moment. There were sounds of the beast rushing down the corridor and the Doctor came running back into room behind the line of men who had formed with guns. The wolf burst into the room and was immediately peppered with fire, it retreated and everyone relaxed for a moment apart from the Doctor.

"It is finished then" said one of the men triumphantly.

"No it's not" the Doctor shook his head "Stay back, it's not dead".

"Sir with all due respect there is no creature on this Earth that could survive such an attack" the man said proudly "I must have crawled away to"- he was cut off as the wolf pulled him upwards. The Doctor covered Rose's eyes and she clung tightly to him as they took off down the hall once again.

"Your Majesty!" Robert called as they ran "Your Majesty!"

"What is it Sir Robert?" the queen came down the stairs to meet them "I heard such awful noises".

"Your life is in danger your majesty" Robert spoke quickly "We must leave directly".

"The doors are sealed" the Doctor commented before starting to move again "Sorry your majesty but you'll have to leg it out of a window".

They rushed to the nearest window and Rose got there first, opening it and narrowly missed being shot. The Doctor pulled her back and embraced her tightly "Are you ok?"

"I'm afraid we can't leave, they seem to want us to stay inside" rose said before turning to the Doctor "Yeah I'm fine don't worry" she knew it was pointless to say that because of course he was going to worry.

"Do they know who I am?" Queen Victoria said indignantly.

"Of course they do" Rose came to stand beside her "They've lined you up for a biting; they've set their wolf after us all".

"Oh stop that talk" the queen batted her hand in Rose's direction "It can't be an actual wolf" soon after those words were out of her mouth a howl was heard in the night air and it sent a shiver down their spines.

"What do we do now?" Sir Robert cried as the door started to crack.

"We run" the Doctor raced over to the stairs pulling the queen and Rose with him "I'm sorry your majesty but you better start running". They raced up floor after floor until they saw the Captain in front of them and he fired, knocking the wolf back and saving their lives.

"Go your majesty, go" he yelled to them as he reloaded his gun "Doctor you must protect the queen now go!"

The others all started to run but Rose stayed put for a moment before running and pulling the Captain with her "Listen Captain I know you want to die a hero's death protecting your queen but this is simply not the time" she yelled as she ran, dragging him with her. He tried to pull back and stay put but Rose's grip on his coat was like iron.

"Let me go you stupid child" he yelled at her "You're going to kill us both".

Rose looked down at him with her eyes glowing slightly "No I'm not" she turned and shot a golden beam of light at the wolf which let out a whimper and retreated.

The Doctor hadn't seen what she'd done but pulled them both inside quickly "Not a word" Rose hissed in the Captain's ear who was still looking at her like he'd just seen a ghost. It really annoyed her, he'd been chased by a werewolf but as soon as a girl shoots golden light out of her eyes the cat gets his tongue. He nodded and she let out a sigh of relief because she didn't know if he was even capable of speech at that time anyway.

They barricaded the door and the Doctor called for quiet "Shhhh" he said softly and after a few moments they could hear the wolf moving outside the room "It's gone" he let out a sigh and moved away from the door "Is this the only door?" he asked Robert quietly.

"Yes" Robert gave a relieved look "No!" he raced over and slammed the other door. The Doctor followed him and both of them barricaded it too.

"How did you stop it?" the Doctor asked the Captain gently.

The man didn't answer; instead he continued to look terrified at Rose. The Doctor followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow "Rose how did you slow down the wolf?"

Rose looked up at him and gulped, she had to lie, she hated to do it but she had to lie "I threw a knife at it" she tried to slow down her voice so that she didn't sound suspicious "I had it in my dress from earlier". The Doctor didn't look completely convinced but after a frightening glare from Rose the Captain spoke up to support her story.

"Yes, she was very brave in what she did" the Captain nodded vigorously.

"Yet you seem frightened of her" said the Doctor blankly before his eyes widened and he rushed towards Rose.

"Doctor?" she asked as he began to check up her arms.

"It is at all possible that the wolf bit you or scratched you?" he asked, not ceasing his examination of her arms and continuing to her neck.

"No I would have felt it" she frowned but then the realisation dawned on her. The Doctor thought that the Captain was scared of her because she'd been bitten and wolf had backed up because it was now in her bloodstream. How very wrong he was and how sad it made her to think that she couldn't tell him for months "Doctor why can't it get in here?" she asked trying to remove his attention from her.

"I dunno" he said suddenly remembering where they were and getting back into the whole mystery of it all "Must be something in this room though".

'_That makes two things then_' Jack chortled.

'_What me? Seriously it's scared of me_?!'

'_Well yeah look at you ya Big Bad Wolf_' he teased and then fell silent.

"I tell ya what though" Rose tried to keep herself from freaking out; an enormous werewolf was scared of her! That's not something you can say happens every day. "Werewolf" she grinned at him and he turned to beam at her.

"I know!" he exclaimed excitedly, pulling her in for a hug "Are you sure you're alright".

"I'm great" she grinned again and he relaxed a little.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't send you away your majesty" they tuned in to Robert's conversation with the queen "I tried to suggest something was wrong but I suppose you didn't notice. Didn't you notice my household staff were a little bit odd?" he asked more the Doctor then the queen.

"Well they were bald, athletic, your wife's away I just thought you were happy" the Doctor said trying not to laugh.

Rose held back her laugh as well and instead addressed the queen "I bet you aren't amused now your majesty".

"Do you think this is funny?" the queen asked in a strict voice.

"No ma'am I'm sorry" she said seriously but the Doctor could still hear the slightly bit of a laugh seeping through.

"Then what exactly is that creature?" the queen continued.

"You'd call it a werewolf" he Doctor piped up almost immediately "but technically it's more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform".

"And why should I trust you Doctor?" her voice was getting shaky "You who change your voice so easily, what happened to your accent?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and spoke softly "Oh right sorry"-

"I'll not have it! Neither you nor that creature, none of it! This is not my world Sir!" she sat down and rested her exhausted feet.

Rose saw the Doctor roll his eyes in the direction of the queen when his back was turned "Doctor are you alright?" she asked after noticing him staring at her.

He jumped, slightly embarrassed about being caught staring at her during one of his day dreaming sessions "Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine" he grinned at her and she raised her eyebrows at him "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno" she sat down beside him "You know, trapped in a room with a werewolf outside and the TARDIS miles away, I just thought maybe you might be lost".

"Oh no" he shook his head and waved his hand casually "Besides, I've still got you" he smiled warmly down at her and she immediately felt her temperature rise and her cheeks redden.

'_Steady there girl_' Jack teased.

"Good to know you still trust me" she grinned.

"Well why wouldn't I?" he frowned at her with an eyebrow raised in a flirtatious way.

"I don't know Doctor" she picked up his hand and startled playing with his fingers "Maybe because you're a new Doctor now" she shrugged. What was she doing!? She wanted to find out whether he suspected she had used something more than a knife to slow the wolf down and now she was just flirting with him instead.

"Oh no Rose Tyler" he smiled and squeezed her hand that was still playing with his "I'm still entirely me, just not northern".

"I know" she returned his smile "And I trust you completely".

He stared at her for a moment until it became too uncomfortable and the air was practically buzzing with their tension "Mistletoe" he Doctor said quietly, standing up and moving over to the walls "Sir Robert did your father put that there?"

"I suppose so" Sir Robert shrugged.

"A carving wouldn't keep out anything" Rose prompted helpfully.

"I was thinking the same thing" the Doctor moved closer and licked up the wall. Rose stifled her snort of laughter as the Doctor stood up triumphantly. "Viscum album, the oil of the Mistletoe!" he exclaimed excitedly "How clever was your dad, I love him!"

"So it's a trick to make the wolf think it's allergic to it right?" Rose asked watching the Doctor who was quivering slightly with the excitement of the situation.

"Yes exactly" he ran over to her and place a quick kiss on her forehead "You're brilliant you are!"

"Calm down you'd already worked it out first" she raised her eyebrows and shrugged but the blush that lit up her face let the Doctor know how much it was really appreciated.

"I'm sorry Doctor but we still down have an actual weapon" Sir Robert spoke up.

"Your father got all the brains didn't he" the Doctor growled in distaste.

"You're being rude again Doctor" Rose warned quietly.

"Good, I meant that one" he crossed over to one of the many shelves covered with books "You want weapons; we're in a library, books, best weapons in the world. This room's the greatest arsenal we could have".

Rose caught the book he threw at her and stared blankly at the cover for a moment before flicking it open to read the first page.

_'Interesting reading then?_' asked Jack sounding bored.

_'Yeah as a matter of fact it is, you got a problem?' _

_'Yeah you guys are taking too long, I mean this one isn't very exciting now is it?'_

_'What a werewolf and Queen Victoria a little too dull for ya?'_ Rose asked trying not to raise her eyebrows physically but just give him a shove mentally.

'_Hey! I felt that_' he yelped in pain _'You actually made me fall over just now'_.

_'Oh poor you_' Rose laughed bitterly.

"Rose what's wrong?" the Doctor asked, the excitement fading from his face as he sat down his open book which she could see was open to the right page.

"Nothing" she smiled and shook her head "Show us then" she gestured to the open book and the Doctor regained his excitement.

_'I bet he thinks you're mad now, you really must be more careful'._

_'Maybe you should be more careful or I just might knock you over again'._

_'Hey it was not funny, I fell on a Lego and you know how hard they are'_ he sniffed.

Rose hi her snort of laughter_ 'A Lego?! How on Earth did a Lego even get in there in my head?'_

_'Well they must have put the tub in here with me knowing that I quite enjoy Legos and that I could do some to pass the time'._

_'Very polite'._

_'Yes very'._

'_We won't be too much longer here Jack, just keep calm for a while and we'll be fine'_.

_'Of course Dame Rose_' she could almost hear the wink in his voice.

"The Koh-I-Noor" Rose looked at the object in the Queen's hand in awe.

"Very well informed" the Doctor moved closer to her side "Look at that, the greatest diamond in the world".

"It came to me as the spoils of war, perhaps it's legend is now coming true, it is said that whoever owns it must surely die" the Queen said gravely.

"Well that's true with anything if you wait long enough" said the Doctor lightly and Rose smirked at him "Can I..." the Queen hesitantly placed the diamond in his hand and he held it closer to admire it "That is beautiful".

"So how much is it worth?" Rose asked still staring at the beautiful jewel.

"Guess?" the Doctor's eyes flickered to hers just for a second and she stopped and thought about it.

"Well...about the wages of the entire Earth for like a week?" she guessed with her tongue placed cheekily between her teeth.

"Yeah about that" he beamed at her and continued to examine the diamond.

"Where do you think the wolf is now?" asked Sir Robert breaking the silence that had fallen.

"I dunno" Rose looked around the room while the Doctor continued his conversation with Queen Victoria "Captain are you ok?"

The Captain looked up into her eyes. His own were still fearful but most of the shock had passed and he was almost back to his usual authoritarian self "Yes Miss I'm fine" he nodded and stood up shakily "Could I have a word?"

"Uh yeah I suppose so" Rose walked awkwardly off to the side with the Captain "So what's wrong now?"

"Can I just ask..." he hesitated and seemed to shiver "How?"

"How what?" she asked frowning.

"How is it possible?" he gestured to his eyes then to hers.

"How is anything possible Captain?" she whispered "How is that werewolf possible?"

"It's a legend, a scary story that has turned out to have some truth" he voice was hoarse.

"Well then just think of me as a legend as well, just one you've never heard of" she thought for a moment "Really how is my being able to do that any different to a man transforming into a wolf?"

"But you can do anything" he breathed "You have such a power inside you...I don't know how to describe it it's just not possible".

"Captain" she grabbed his shoulder and shook him slightly to get his attention "This is our secret ok? Don't tell anyone and I may be able to do something for you in return".

"Like what?" he asked, his eyes lighting up slightly with intrigue.

"I dunno, I can make pretty much anything and do pretty much anything so whatever you want" she was interrupted by the Doctor's yells.

"Everybody out!" he called to them all, grabbing Rose and pulling her out from under the dome where the wolf was about to fall through. They ran along the corridors with the wolf hot on their heels. Rose turned to look behind her to see the wolf with its teeth bared in what looked like almost a grin.

"You know you don't want to mess with me" she hissed back to it and the grin faded slightly "Don't you know what I could do to you if I wanted?" she spat. The wolf slowed down just slightly and Lady Isobel chucked the mistletoe concoction into its face causing it to howl and run away whimpering "Well that's much better to the alternative" Rose said quietly to herself letting the power inside her simmer down.

"The observatory's this way" the Doctor called, running along one final corridor and into the room "Now we just need a little bit more time to get things ready".

"I'll defend the door" the Captain volunteered.

"No Captain" Rose said quietly before speaking up "I can by us some time".

"No Rose" the Doctor looked at her as if she had just asked him to take her home or something equally as unthinkable "I can't let you do that".

"I will go" Sir Robert said gravely "I owe it to the Queen".

"All of you just do what you were supposed to do" the Captain called to them whilst pulling out his pistol and loading it properly "I'll be outside".

"Good man" the Doctor nodded with approval and respect "Alright Sir Robert would you mind helping me or Rose, Rose come on!" he called to her and she helped him raise the telescope.

Soon the wolf was at the door and it was starting to splinter. Rose continued to help the Doctor but the telescope was heavy and she wasn't sure how much more of a help she could be_ 'Oi Jack'_.

_'Yes Rose?'_

_'Could you maybe let a little more of my power through?'_

_She heard him sigh 'Alright but only for a few seconds mind you'._

Rose felt a sudden burst of energy without her and sighed deeply at the feeling of the power rushing through her veins. She then began to push harder than she had ever thought she could, turning the wheel with a lot less effort than it had taken before.

When the wheel was finally turned all the way the light flooded into the room and the Doctor used a mirror to reflect the beam right at the oncoming wolf towering over the Queen who was tucked protectively under Sir Robert's protection. Rose watched the wolf rise into the air and fade as the spirit replaced it and begged to be let go and of course the Doctor obliged. When the light disappeared Rose felt herself becoming dizzier and dizzier and fell down to the ground.

The Doctor woke early the next morning and looked over at Rose who was still asleep on the bed beside him. He had snuck into her room as soon as he was sure the house was asleep, he felt like a desperate teenager sneaking out to see his girlfriend but this was Rose. She had just collapsed after the wolf had been taken care of and she had awoken since.

"Rose?" he asked nudging her gently.

Her eyes flickered open slowly to see her Doctor in front of her "Hello" she whispered quietly.

"Hello" he grinned and reached over to kiss her forehead "You nearly gave me a heart attack last night! Two of them in fact!" he kept his voice low but he was much too upset to care about what the other occupants of the house thought.

"I'm sorry" she frowned, suddenly puzzled "Why what happened? And where are we?" she sat up and glanced around the room.

"We're still at the Torchwood estate, the Queen insisted we stay the night and considering you were unconscious I was happy to accept" he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts "You collapsed straight after the wolf was gone...at first I thought you must have been bitten but when I checked you were clear so what is it Rose? What is wrong with you and why won't you tell me? And why was the Captain so afraid of you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me Doctor don't worry" she reached out to touch the side of his face "Just stop worrying about me. Not that me telling you to stop is gonna make any difference" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course not, you mean too much to me" he blurted out without thinking. There they were lying beside each other with her hand holding half of his face. The situation seemed strangely intimate and when they looked into each other's eyes he knew that he wouldn't be able to help himself. He was almost halfway to her lips when a maid appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry for interrupting" she blushed and started to back away.

The Doctor took the interruption as a good warning and wakeup call "No It's alright you weren't interrupting anything" he found that he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than anyone else and Rose smirked.

"Well then her majesty has requested you come downstairs immediately" the maid curtseyed and stepped back outside, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Shall we go then?" the Doctor offered Rose his hand.

"Yeah" she took it and they both got up off to bed to go and face the Queen.

This went very well with the Queen, of course she still banished them, but her words were much kinder and they knew that it must have had something to do with the fact that Sir Robert was still alive and well with his Lady. Underneath her stern exterior they both knew that she really did have a soft heart for happiness for good people.

Back in the TARDIS Dame Rose pocketed her ten quid and she chuckled to herself. "What's so funny then?" the Doctor asked her from over at the console where he was putting in coordinates.

"Oh nothing" she grinned and then sighed "Too bad we were banished, I quite liked Victorian England".

"Oh yeah?" he grinned back and she could see the excitement building in his eyes "Well I think you'll like this next place even better".

"Even better?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yep" he pulled the final lever and the TARDIS began to move for a moment before standing still.

"Alright so where are we?" she asked feeling quite exhausted.

"It's a surprise Rose" he whined "You know I can't tell you".

"And you know I hate surprises" she frowned but continued to walk towards the door regardless. She opened the door and stepped out into a room of what looked very similar to the room Jack lived in while he was monitoring her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something flash and an alarm sounded. "This is your grand surprise?" she yelled over the noise "Because something tells me we aren't welcome".

"Just wait" he raised a hand and grinned as loud footsteps approached.

"Alright who's mucking around down here"- the figure stopped dead when they caught sight of the pair with the TARDIS behind them "Rose!" Eva stepped forward into the light and tossed her gun aside before assaulting Rose with a bone-crushing hug.

"Whoa" Rose felt the air leave her lungs abruptly as Eva pelted straight for her "Hey it's good to see you too, I promised I would didn't I?" she grinned over at the Doctor who was watching her with a content look on his face and she really wanted to know what he was think at that precise moment.

The Doctor watched the exchange between them with a smile on his face, sure it was a bit domestic but when he saw the way that Rose's face lit up at being reunited with her friends he just felt like he really couldn't get enough of her. That smile was what brightened his darkest days; 'whoever said that love ruins our days was ridiculous' he shook his head slightly 'though they were right in saying that it haunts our dreams and destroys our days...' well it hadn't destroyed his days yet but one day when she was too old and weak to travel with him it would destroy him and he knew it. Even if she wasn't too old she might be killed on one of their adventures 'then why not make the most of your time?' the irrational part of his brain asked 'because' he thought back through gritted teeth 'no good can come of it, besides I'm an alien'.

"What's wrong with you Doctor?" Eva turned to him and stepped forward to give him a hug as well "You look like your head's about to explode".

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking" he gave his head another little shake and grinned at her "How of you guys been?"

"Jack and I have been working for Torchwood" she picking up the gun and posed in an impressive and exaggerated pose.

"Good on you" the Doctor said sincerely.

"What about you Doctor?" she asked lowering the weapon again "You and Rose stopped being in denial yet?"

"Oi I'm right here you know" Rose objected loudly.

"Where's Jack?" the Doctor ignored her teasing.

"He's around somewhere but he won't mind if he doesn't get to see you" she looked pointedly at Rose "You can communicate with him any time you like".

"You don't think he'll want to see us?" the Doctor frowned.

"No it's not that...its...its complicated alright and he's very busy right now so I can tell him you stopped by and he'll probably just contact you later".

"Alright well I'll be in the TARDIS waiting for you than Rose, I don't think we can stay here long sorry but send my regards to Jack will you?"

"Will do Doc" Eva gave him a quick salute and turned back to Rose "I wish you could stay longer Rose but I understand if you can't. Anyway look at him" she let out a whistle "Quite a nice piece if I do say so myself, you know it's pretty hard for me to find any other guys attractive when I'm dating Captain Jack Harkness so you should take it as a big compliment".

"Why should I take it as a compliment?" she frowned at her.

"Well because you have to be what inspired the Doctor to look like that and let's face it he will be 'your' Doctor one day so let's just say I'm prematurely complimenting you on your future boyfriend or husband or both, you know whatever happens" she grinned.  
Rose laughed "You guys and your high hopes, to be honest I think he might get a bit sick of me eventually".

"Oh I doubt it, you're...well you WERE human and he finds us fascinating so just wait until he finds out what has actually happened to you and what you've become. He'll find you the most interesting creature in the universe I guarantee. Not only that but he'll know how much you've gone through to get back to him and save the universe".

"I must admit it does drive me nuts sometimes when I can't tell him or I can't use my powers in front of him" Rose sighed "I can do it though, a few months is a short price to pay when I could stay with him forever".

A device started to beep on Eva's hip and she pulled it out "Damn I have to go but listen, don't worry about any of it, don't get all worked up for Canary Warf alright? When things happen you'll know what to do and if you ever need anything then I'll be here" she pulled out a card with her phone number on it "I know I can tap into your head but that's too complicated and weird if you ask me so just call me ok?"

"Thanks Eva" Rose took the card and pulled her in for another hug "You're such a great friend".

"Hey says the one who made me and my boyfriend immortal so that we can live together forever" Eva grinned "I'll see you around".

"Goodbye" Rose walked back over to the TARDIS and looked back one last time to see Eva walking back down the corridor with her gun in her hand. She had to admit her silhouette looked impressive. She was a defender of the Earth beside the great Captain Jack Harkness, together forever just as it should be.

* * *

**Ok so that is Tooth and Claw. As I said it isn't edited so if you find anything that doesn't quite match up then ask me about it because either it is intended that way or I'm just too sleepy and I need to go to bed instead of writing more. Thanks for your support and I will post the next chapter some time over the next two weeks I hope. :)**


End file.
